Ange ou Démone : Ne jamais aimer
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Septième tome des aventures de Nev. Après tout ce qui s'est déroulé, des années commencent à passer. Pourtant, étrangement, Nev a entendu la voix d'une petite fille qui l'appelait "Papa". Mais qui est-elle ? Et comment doit-il réagir face Niny qui continue de grandir beaucoup trop vite ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Des nouvelles d'elles

**Chapitre 1 : Des nouvelles d'elles**

« Papa ! Papa ! On va encore marcher aussi longtemps que ça ? »

« Niny, tu te doutes qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter ainsi. Elles nous recherchent toutes. »

_Je murmure cela tout en intimant à la demoiselle-Apitrini et Migacirpy d'avancer plus rapidement. On a encore beaucoup à faire, énormément même. Il faut donc qu'elles dépêchent car je n'ai pas que ça à faire, loin de là même. Pfiou … Cela m'agace un petit peu, je dois le reconnaître. Toujours courir et m'enfuir._

« Papa, on est bientôt arrivé ? » _me demanda Niny après une dizaine de minutes._

« Niny, tu deviens agaçante. Ça ne fait que six heures que l'on marche. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es fatiguée hein ?! »

« Ben … juste un peu quand même. Snif … Désolée, papa. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Un peu tard pour t'excuser mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. »

_Je tente de la rassurer mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Faut dire que j'ai été assez … véhément dans mes paroles sur le coup. Rah, je suis désolé ! Je viens la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire un enlacement bien chaleureux. Je l'entends pousser un petit cri de surprise puis se laisser faire comme à son habitude._

« Voilà, est-ce que tu m'excuses maintenant ? »

« Ou… Oui, papa ! Tu es tout pardonné maintenant ! »

« Hep, hep, hep, moi aussi, j'y ai droit ? Ou alors, je boude et je te pose des questions jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses un câlin aussi ! »

_Ah oui, ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. Il s'agit bien de Migacirpy. Je soupire et ouvre mon bras gauche pour qu'elle puisse s'insinuer à côté de Niny, chose qu'elle fait sans aucun problème et réticence. J'ai deux grandes enfants à m'occuper visiblement._

_Je crois que j'ai quelques soucis à me faire … et peut-être que j'ai un peu exagéré aussi. Cela fait bien une semaine que nous marchons, sans aucune ville à l'horizon. Je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose car elles commencent à être loin d'être propres. Mais bon, aller en ville, c'est donner la possibilité de se faire repérer, ça ne me plait pas du tout._

« Papa, je commence à sentir mauvais, moi ! En plus, tu nous emmènes jamais près d'un endroit où y a de l'eau ! On fait comment, moi et Migacirpy ? »

« Et ce n'est pas l'eau que je produis qui va arranger le tout, je tiens à le signaler. »

« Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Vous fouettez toutes les deux donc on va trouver un endroit où vous laver car cela commence vraiment à piquer les yeux. Je ne vous remercie pas du tout, loin de là même. J'en pleure ! »

« BEUH ! Te moque pas, papa ! Tu exagères ! » _dit l'adolescente à moitié humaine, aux yeux d'insecte alors qu'elle émettait un petit rire amusé._

« Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité en fin de compte. »

_Elle continue de me tirer la langue alors que je souris bêtement. Bon, une ville, une ville, une ville ? Hum, c'est peut-être assez dangereux mais … Je me retourne vers Niny, disant :_

« Tu pourrais aller dans les airs ? Peut-être que tu verras une ville dans les environs ? »

« Je vais essayer ça, papa ! Vraiment ! »

_Et voilà qu'elle part comme une flèche avec ses petites ailes dans son dos. Bon … J'ai cru remarqué que ça semble être pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression que …son second visage n'est plus très actif. Je n'en vois plus qu'un seul qui bouge constamment et qui parle aussi, comme si le second se préparait déjà à se détacher._

« Hum, d'ailleurs, comme sa mère, c'est le crâne avec le rubis incrusté dedans. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Oh, de la petite Niny ? »

« Oui, tu as remarqué que son second visage a toujours les yeux fermés maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui, je pense que d'ici quelques semaines ou un trimestre au grand maximum, ça sera bon. Tu devrais en être fier, non ? Qu'elle ait grandi aussi vite, grâce à toi. »

« Elle a grandi trop vite. J'espère que cela n'influencera pas trop sur son comportement. Je l'espère vraiment pour elle … cela m'embêterait beaucoup. »

« Peu de chance, tu l'as bien éduquée. Elle est très bien même. Je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra une reine des femmes-insectes pokémon parfaite. Mais bon, pour ça, faudra régler son compte à Harsia hein ? T'as encore du boulot, tu t'en doutes ? »

« Je le sais … je le sais mais toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais été du côté d'Harsia ? »

« Car c'est bien simple : t'as été le premier humain à vouloir m'aider alors que les autres femmes-pokémon n'hésitaient pas à m'en faire baver. De plus, tu es trop mignon et je t'aime. Et quand on aime, on suit l'être aimé jusqu'au bout dans ses choix. »

« Ça ne me semble pas raisonnable comme comportement. »

« Depuis quand quelqu'un qui aime a un comportement raisonnable hein ? »

_Elle dit cela tout en rigolant, amusée par mes propos alors que je soupire. Moui, je ne suis pas du tout convaincu par son discours mais bon … autant la laisser faire hein Alors que je lève la tête, voilà que la fille-Apitrini me tombe dans mes bras, moi-même m'écroulant en arrière alors qu'elle s'écrit avec joie :_

« PAPA ! PAPA ! J'ai trouvé une chouette ville ! Et y a même un lac ! »

« Un lac ? Hum, bonne nouvelle, très bonne nouvelle. Surtout pour la ville. »

_Je ne vais pas perdre de temps, je décide de prendre un bon rythme de marche alors que d'après les propos de la petite demoiselle Apitrini, on en a pour une dizaine de kilomètres donc environ une heure et demie de marche d'après ce que je sais._

_Là-bas, quand j'arrive, les regards se tournent vers nous, plus par la surprise avant que rien d'autre ne se passe. Je sens qu'il y a d'autres femmes-pokémon dans les environs et c'est tant mieux en un sens. Au moins, cette ville ne semble pas agressive._

« Trouvons une auberge où nous reposer. » _déclare-je alors que Migacirpy me dit aussitôt :_

« Avec une chambre pour trois personnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tsss … Oui, d'accord. Je veux bien pour cela. Vas pour une chambre unique. Ca nous fera des économies de toute façon. »

_Je préfère ne pas rire de cela car ça paraitrait stupide. Mais bon, trouver une bonne auberge ? D'après un rapide coup d'œil dans la ville, il y en a que trois ou quatre et je ne perds pas trop de temps. Je préfère prendre le plus proche après la visite de la ville. Là-bas, je demande tout de suite une chambre et décide d'y monter. Refermant la porte derrière moi, j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je vois Migacirpy et Niny qui se mettent à l'aise … donc complètement nues devant moi._

« ZOUP ! Toi ! Tu viens par là et on se décrasse tous ensemble ! »

_Je n'ai visiblement pas mon mot à dire. A peine le temps de faire un mouvement que je me retrouve dans la même tenue qu'elles. Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Ah oui, ne pas réagir, tout simplement. Puis bon, à force, je ne ressens plus vraiment de gêne pour ça._

« Mais euh … moi aussi, j'aimerai bien venir me laver ! »

_Une petite voix en moi, celle de la petite esprit de glace. Je me disais … qu'après que tout soit fini, je n'aurai plus besoin de leurs pouvoirs. Je devrai alors envisager la possibilité de les « libérer à nouveau, ça sera bien mieux._

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ça, Nev. Il y a beaucoup à terminer. »

_Et voilà maintenant qu'une autre voix parle, celle de la grande sœur des trois autres esprits élémentaires, rien que ça. Bon ! Encore du boulot ! Et maintenant frottement et … Ooooh ! Les vilaines ! Elles s'y mettent à deux là !_

« Vous savez, je peux me laver hein ? »

_Nous sommes un peu serrés à trois mais elles ne font que rire toutes les deux alors que l'une me frotte devant, l'autre derrière. Et après ? Elles échangent leurs positions. Enfin, pour terminer, je m'occuper de les laver toutes les deux et cela prend une tournure un peu érotique bien que je ne fasse rien … de coquin. Finalement, bien qu'un peu excités, tous les trois, on ressort et on s'essuie pour terminer par se rhabiller. Il est l'heure d'aller manger._

« Il y a quand même beaucoup de monde ici, tu ne trouves pas ? »

_C'est vrai que la remarque de Migacirpy n'est pas anodine. Il y a étrangement beaucoup de femmes-pokémon, presque autant que d'êtres humains. Il y a quelque chose qui doit se passer dans les environs mais quoi ? Je préfère tendre l'oreille tout en mangeant tranquillement._

« Tu ne me parles plus, Nev ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Mais si mais si … Juste que je me concentre sur ce qui se dit autour de nous. »

« Et il se dit quoi de bien ? » _me demande encore une fois Migacirpy._

« Si tu ne te tais pas, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir hein ? »

_Elle pousse un petit « Oups » d'excuse alors que je mange paisiblement. Des rumeurs, des ragots, tout, je ne suis pas bien difficile de ce côté, tant que cela me permet de comprendre un peu la situation autour de moi. Moui … il y a du monde, trop de monde, difficile de comprendre quelque chose de bien parmi tout ça._

« Tu as entendu ? Paraitrait qu'il y a une fée dans le lac. »

« Ouais mais on ne la voit jamais. Elle se cache des humains et des femmes-pokémon. Drôle de fée hein ? Je veux pas dire mais c'est louche. »

« Baaaaaah ! Depuis qu'elle est là, l'eau est quand même devenue terriblement potable ! Voire même excellente donc bon, on se plaint pas hein ? »

« Hum … Une fée ? »

_Je me tourne vers les deux adolescentes qui me regardent avec surprise. Bah ? Elles ne sont pas intéressées ? D'après e que je sais, les fées, ça n'existe pas. Par contre, les femmes-pokémon, ça, j'en suis sûr et certain, c'est bien réel._

« Bon, les filles,vous savez où nous nous rendons demain. »

« Faire les magasins, Nev ? »

… … … _Je crois qu'une petite femme-Magicarpe est en train de se foutre de ma gueule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le sourire qu'elle me fait devrait m'irriter. Je tapote juste le sommet de son crâne en lui disant d'arrêter ses bêtises. Je vous jure, les enfants de nos jours, tous des problèmes. Je pousse un petit soupir amusé._

« Allons nous reposer dès que nous avons terminé. »

« Tous ensemble dans un même lit, papa ? » _demande Niny, qui s'exprimait finalement à la place de Migacirpy. J'hoche la tête positivement._

« Tu ne devrais pas poser la question, il n'y a qu'un seul lit de toute façon. Allez-y d'abord, je vous rejoins, vous me gardez la place au chaud, toutes les deux. »

_Visiblement, mes paroles font leur petit effet puisqu'elles disparaissent comme des flèches vers l'étage, me laissant seul, pensif. Cela fait déjà combien de temps ? Plus d'une année, bientôt deux … n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Pas du tout même._

« Giréléna, est-ce que … je peux vraiment t'oublier ? »

_Ne pas l'oublier ? Garder son souvenir ? Le mettre de côté ? Passer à autre chose ? Il y aurait tellement à faire, tellement oui … Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas du tout. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça. Je termine et je remonte finalement jusqu'à ma chambre. Refermant la porte derrière moi, une petite voix mielleuse me murmure :_

« Neeeeev. Retourne toi donc, s'il te plaît. »

_La voix de Migacirpy est là pour m'enchanter. Bizarrement, c'est vrai que … cela est plaisant, loin de sa voix un peu cassée qu'elle a d'habitude. Mais bon, je me retourne et j'ai donc affaire à deux femmes-pokémon, nues, poitrines à l'air, la couverture juste sur le bas de leurs corps. Je pousse un petit soupir amusé._

« Hum … Je ne rêve pas ou vous m'avez plus que réchauffé le lit ? »

« Oh, pour que le lit se réchauffe, il faut que tu viennes dedans, Nev. » _me dit Migacirpy, m'invitant de l'index à les rejoindre toutes les deux._

« Papa, tu nous rejoins sans rien … comme nous deux ! «

_Voilà que Niny faisait la même chose mais avec moins d'assurance. Bon. Je veux bien penser à Giréléna mais … le temps passe et je dois passer à autre chose, oui. Je me déshabille comme les deux demoiselles, étant complètement nu et un peu excité._

« Miam ! Puis zut, je ne tiens plus ! »

_La couverture vole alors que je vois le corps légèrement cylindrique de Migacirpy qui vient s'installer autour de mes hanches pour m'emmener jusqu'à elle. C'est vrai … je l'ai remarqué un peu mais son corps est peu à peu différent … Elle se lèche les lèvres avant de me projeter sur le lit, entre elle et Niny._

« Nev, ton corps, j'en peux plus. Quand je le vois, quand je le regarde, je le désire ! Niny ! Viens m'aider maintenant ! On le recouvre de baisers partout ! »

_Partout ? J'ai à peine le temps de bouger qu'en fait, elles s'acharnent sur le bas de mon corps. Elles savent que je refuse tout rapport sexuel « explicite » concernant les pénétrations mais pour le reste, elles ont carte blanche … et elles en profitent !_

« Vous êtes de vilaines filles ! Très vilaines ! »

_Je tente de me montrer un peu contrarié mais les deux regards tournés vers moi me supplient presque de les « punir » à ma façon. Je me masse le front d'une main, plus qu'excité alors que peu à peu, je leur demande de mettre le bas de leurs corps vers moi. Et voilà que mes mains les caressent. Je sens que cette soirée va être … exténuante._


	2. Chapitre 2 : La petite fée du lac

**Chapitre 2 : La petite fée du lac**

« Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te lèves aussi vite ? »

« Car il faut que l'on se dépêche. Allez-vous laver toutes les deux pendant que je vais voir pour qu'ils nous préparent un petit déjeuner pour trois. »

_Je renfile mes habits rapidement. Bon hier, elles ont eu le droit aux doigts de ma part et je n'ai pas été sali contrairement à elles. Bon, j'ai aussi « accepté » qu'elles utilisent la bouche et il faut reconnaître qu'à deux, cela devenait étrangement enivrant. Est-ce que j'ai fini par devenir décadent ? Autant avec Migacirpy, je peux comprendre mais Niny … que j'ai vue grandir à toute allure et vitesse. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais exactement. _

_Du moins, comment je réagis aussi … stupidement ? Mais quand je les vois faire leurs toilettes, doucement, en ayant deux corps bien humains, et surtout sans perversité, je me dis … qu'elles m'aiment réellement. Et en tant que tel, je dois peut-être répondre positivement aux réactions de chacune. Hum … bon, le petit déjeuner !_

« Hmm, ça sent bon, tu as demandé ça pour nous, papa ? »

« Je pensais que tu adorais les fruits, ma petite puce. »

_Voilà que le visage avec le rubis incrusté sur le crâne était en train de rougir violemment. J'avais fait quoi de spécial ? Je me le demandais sincèrement avant de comprendre que … je l'avais appelée ainsi. Ma petite puce ? Migacirpy me regarde en souriant :_

« Et moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un petit surnom affectueux de ta part ? »

« Et comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelle ? Je t'écoute volontiers. » dis-_je alors qu'elle commence à réfléchir sérieusement à une telle appellation._

« Pourquoi pas ma petite sirène ? »

_J'hausse un sourcil. Elle semble vraiment … enfin. Non, elle ne plaisante pas. C'est vraiment bête mais je trouve que ça lui colle bien. Je dis en souriant :_

« Pourquoi pas ? Je t'appellerai ainsi si tu le mérites. »

« YEY ! Bon ben, tu vas me dire comment je le mérite hein ? »

« En me faisant un grand sourire ? Ou alors, en me montrant comment tu deviendras une superbe femme-pokémon ? »

« Roh ! Vil flatteur ! Bon, ben, je note cela pour les prochains jours. Tu vas voir comment je peux devenir une magnifique femme. Tu seras juste en pâmoison devant moi. »

« Par contre, il faudra corriger ta vantardise mal placée. »

_Je rigole et elle fait de même. Niny nous accompagne alors que je pousse un petit soupir amusé et attendri. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour elles hein ? Pour ces demoiselles._

_Après une bonne demi-heure, on part finalement de l'auberge pour se rendre sur la route menant au lac. Il n'y avait pas que ça, pas du tout même. Mais bon, ça ne fait rien. Je préfère ne pas trop réfléchir, loin de là. J'émets un petit rire tout en disant :_

« A quoi pensez-vous que la femme-pokémon du lac ressemble ? »

« A quelqu'un que je n'apprécierai pas parce qu'elle manie l'eau comme moi et que tu risques de regarder quelqu'un d'autre donc … »

« Migacirpy, ce genre de comportement est tout simplement ridicule de ta part. »

« HEY ! Je défends mon morceau de viande. Je suis un peu partageuse mais sans plus. »

_Je crois savoir de quoi elle veut parler à l'heure actuelle. Il vaut mieux que je ne lui réponde pas. De quoi est-ce qu'elle … enfin cette femme-pokémon du lac. A quoi … hum … Il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là même. Je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu étrange en fait. Et je n'apprécie pas. Grmbl. Quelque chose me dérange._

« J'ai juste une mauvaise intuition. »

« Tu fais bien de l'avoir. » _me murmure une voix que je n'aime pas si souvent entendre. Celle de l'être, qui, un jour, m'a forcé à tuer Giréléna. Je réplique aussitôt :_

« Si au moins, tu pouvais m'aider, non ? Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai ? »

« Parfaitement. Tu n'as qu'à laisser l'odeur imprégner ton nez. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore pour ne pas changer ? » _réplique-je avant de me tourner vers Niny. Voilà qu'elle est en train d'humer de son côté. Est-ce que ça veut dire que …_

« Papa. Ca sent le sang … mais aussi le métal. Enfin, l'acier. C'est étrange. Et ça provient du lac si je ne veux pas dire trop de bêtises. C'est peut-être dangereux non ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave, on s'y rendre et … »

_L'odeur de sang dont elle parlait, c'était ça ! C'était ça que je venais de ressentir ! Et que je ressens encore à l'instant ! Le sang est proche ! Je prends mon pendentif en main, me concentrant avant de me mettre en position. Ca ne me convient pas … ça ne me convient pas du tout ce qui se passe là. L'odeur est de plus en plus forte._

« Restez sur vos gardes, les filles. »

« Si tu as sorti ton pendentif, ça veut tout dire, hein ? » _murmure Migacirpy sur un ton plus sérieux qu'auparavant alors que le pendentif prend la forme d'une épée._

_Autant ne pas hésiter sur les moyens à utiliser. Car j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas joyeux, pas joyeux du tout même. Oui … il y a de grosses chances qu'il s'agisse de femmes-pokémon de métal. Si tel est le cas, je n'ai pas à hésiter à les tuer. Cela sera une délivrance pour celles qui étaient des femmes-pokémon « normales », quant aux autres, elles ne ressentaient rien du tout. Ce n'était pas comme si elles allaient souffrir._

« Vous êtes un peu trop nombreuses pour espérer avoir ma bénédiction. Je suis désolée. »

_Une voix infantile, que j'ai un peu de mal à reconnaître, il faut avouer. Mais bon, le souci réside dans le fait qu'elle répond … à une absence de paroles. Juste une dizaine de femmes-pokémon entièrement métalliques. Et la personne ? C'est une petite fille._

« Mana ? Mais … qu'est-ce qu'une générale fait ici ? »

« Hey ! Mais c'est Nev ? Tu as bien grandi depuis l'épisode du château ! Et plutôt en bien ! Tu viens prendre de mes nouvelles ? Me prêter main-forte ? »

« Euh … De base, je suis venue voir la petite fée du lac, rien de plus. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'une femme-pokémon mais pas de toi … »

« Oh, je suis un peu déçue que ça ne soit pas pour ma personne. Très déçue même. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Ces femmes-pokémon de métal sont de véritables plaies pour tout te dire. Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« Aucun problème … Enfin, j'aimerai dire ça comme ça. »

_Mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Je commence à étudier les femmes-pokémon de métal. Certaines n'ont même pas de corps ! Juste une tête ! Ou alors, trois têtes mais entièrement faites de métal. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Je ne devrai pas me poser plus de questions à ce sujet. Dyrkri, leurs noms ? »

« Des femmes-Magnétis et des femmes-Magnétons. Je vois même une femme-Magnézone pour tout te dire. Et celle-là, par contre, risque de te causer pas mal de problèmes. »

_Une femme-Magnézone ? J'essaie de voir celle qui est différente des autres. Hum … bien plus épaisse et avec un seul crâne … mais qui est de forme ovale. Quand même, je sais que je ne devrai pas me moquer, ne pas être insultant, mais les femmes-pokémon qui n'ont vraiment qu'une tête comme … corps, c'est horrible. Mais après, je pense à Niny._

_Et ça, je n'ai pas le droit de juger une femme-pokémon sur son apparence. Bon, il y a aussi la femme-Tadmorv quand j'ai débuté mon aventure de héros. Enfin, si tout était aussi simple que ça mais là … non non et non !_

« RAAAAAH ! Je ne devrai pas me préoccuper de tout ça ! Je suis vraiment trop bête ! »

« Mais non, mais non. Par contre, il faut que tu aies une pensée sereine. Que tu te laisses bercer par les vagues de ton esprit … sinon, tu risques d'avoir du mal contre elles. » _me dit Mana alors qu'elle projette déjà de l'eau à une vitesse folle … mais aussi sous la forme de grosses aiguilles de la taille d'un doigt. Et ça fait surtout mouche ! Une femme-Magnéti a son corps de métal qui est transpercé alors que j'en reste abasourdi. _« Roh, quand même, ne sois pas aussi surpris que ça non ? Tu n'oublies quand même pas que je sois l'une des générales de Giréléna non ? Il faut bien que j'ai la puissance qui colle au titre quand même ! »

« Je me doute mais quand même … de là faire ça. »

_Elle émet un rire amusé devant ma surprise. Oui, bon, j'ai compris quoi. Je me demande donc si elle était sérieuse face à moi. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit le cas. Si elle commence à se jouer de moi alors que je suis plus que sérieux._

« Je m'occupe de la femme-Magnézone. Niny, Migacirpy, mettez-vous à l'abri toutes les deux. Au cas où, ça sera moins risqué pour vous. »

« Non non et non ! Papa ! On va aider Mana ! Je vais tout faire pour la soigner ! »

« Et moi, même si je ne suis pas forcément très douée avec mon eau, je vais la lui prêter pour qu'elle puisse ne pas avoir de soucis avec le reste. C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

_Moui. Je ne suis pas rassuré mais en même temps … je ne peux que leur faire confiance. Voilà, pleinement confiance et rien d'autre. Je ne dois pas me préoccuper d'elles. Ce sont de grandes filles, toutes les deux. J'Y VAIS !_

… … … _Le carnage est vite fait, bien fait. Autant dire que tout cela fut résolu à une vitesse folle. Mana a protégé les deux demoiselles-pokémon qui m'accompagnent et je crois que je ne peux que la remercier à ce sujet._

_Enfin, maintenant, j'observe ses blessures et je remarque que ce n'est pas vraiment la joie, il faut l'avouer … pas du tout même. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé réagir ? Hum … bon, je crois que je peux soigner mais ensuite ? Est-ce que ça serait suffisant ou non ? Je me le demande alors que je réfléchis déjà un moyen d'arranger tout ça._

_Bon, normalement, je suis doué pour soigner. Je pense que ça devrait passer. Enfin, je crois ? Je n'en suis pas sûr du tout. Cela me parait clairement étrange et … non, tout d'abord, la question principale que je dois poser est :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Mana ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le château de Giréléna. »

« Tiens ? Tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi ? Mais ne t'en fait pas. On se reposer une petite demi-heure et ça sera parfait pour parler ensuite ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est bien parce que tu as protégé Niny et Migacirpy. »

_D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou Mana les regarde étrangement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Même pas d'égratignures mais il est vrai que les deux demoiselles semblent un peu exténuées elles aussi. Hum … J'aurai peut-être dû faire un peu attention quand même non ? Je regarde mes vêtements, j'ai quelques trous mais rien de bien grave encore une fois._

_Je ne devrais pas me soucier trop de cela mais bon, en fait, je crois être anxieux, terriblement anxieux. Une générale de Giréléna, c'est me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Me dire que … enfin … je ne suis pas sûr du tout. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on commence à parler de Giréléna. J'ai normalement tiré un trait sur cette histoire, je ne veux plus que l'on y pense. Mais bon, je pense que ça sera malheureusement impossible. Elle va l'évoquer et je ne pourrai rien faire contre cela, rien du tout même. Je suis anxieux … encore une fois. Je me répète cela._

« Alors, alors, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« HEEEEEEY ! Ne monte pas sur les genoux de mon père ! »

_Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Mana s'est tout simplement installée sur moi alors que je suis assis contre un arbre. Il a fallu que Niny crie pour que je voie cela. C'est… dérangeant mais bon, je tente de répondre tout en ignorant Mana :_

« Ce que tu fais ici ? Ça ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée, non ? »

« Je recrute une armée, bien entendu ! Cela ne se voyait pas ? »

« Hmmm … non ? Pas vraiment ? J'ai plus eu l'impression qu'une armée voulait te tuer. Mais ce sont sûrement mes yeux qui font défaut, j'imagine, n'est-ce pas ? »

_J'ai un peu d'ironie dans la voix mais rien de bien méchant. Elle se retourne vers moi, me fixant pendant de longues secondes comme pour m'étudier avant de dire :_

« Depuis quand tu as un peu de réparti, hum ? C'est moi ou tu deviendrais un petit peu plus viril qu'auparavant, je me trompe ? »

« Viril, viril … N'exagérons pas non plus. Mais bref, créer une armée ? Pour ? »

« Combattre Harsia ! Et aussi Panilkia ainsi que Ganasia ! »

_Cela faisait quand même beaucoup à affronter. Est-ce qu'elle le remarquait ? Je me le demande mais elle semble des plus sérieuses et je commence à soupirer. C'est risqué et très dangereux. Je lui demande avec lenteur :_

« Et les autres générales ? Elles font pareil de leur côté, c'est bien ça ? »

« Avec plus ou moins de succès. Tu te doutes que Ptéraclès n'est pas vraiment douée pour ça alors que Pirsène, c'est limite une habitude chez elle. »

« Quand j'y pense, oui, ça me semble normal. Et euh … Luciaria ? »

« Elle a des personnes fidèles. Alors que Pirsène, c'est un peu l'envoûtement et la manipulation, Luciaria, tu sais parfaitement que c'est plus l'honneur et le courage. »

_C'est vrai. Parfaitement vrai. Je sens Mana qui bouge un peu sur mes genoux et je me demande ce qu'elle fait ? Elle se frotte assez intensément non ? Il y a un problème ? Elle n'arrive pas à bien se placer ou alors … _

« Tu sembles avoir bien grandi aussi de ce côté, Nev. Tu en profites avec elles ? »

_AH ! Je m'en doutais ! Je me redresse, tenant Mana contre moi avant de la déposer sur le sol. Elle pousse un petit éclat de rire, alors que j'observe mon pantalon. Tsss ! Toujours se méfier des apparences ! Mais bon, au moins elle est en pleine forme. Et je vois le visage boudeur de Niny aussi. J'ai bien fait de venir ici. J'ai quelques nouvelles au final._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un père

**Chapitre 3 : Un père**

« Et toi de ton côté ? Tu fais quoi ? »

_Voilà que j'ai Mana sur ses épaules alors que Niny continuait de bouder. La petite fée du lac du village voisin était donc en sécurité avec moi. Elle me pose une question à laquelle je dois répondre tout de suite, sans attendre plus de temps :_

« Euh … Je compte arrêter Panilkia, tu dois t'en douter non ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas trop l'actualité. Donc on a un ennemi en commun ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça si tu veux. Mais bref, au moins, je sais que tu vas bien … mais aussi que tu as failli être en grand danger. Heureusement que nous arrivions à temps. »

« Il semblerait surtout que l'armée d'Harsia se renforce de jour en jour. Je ne pensais pas affronter un tel groupe aujourd'hui. Visiblement, elle semble s'énerver. »

« Bah, elle a perdu un soutient de taille hein ? »

« Hum ? Oh, oui, oui, bien entendu. Mais il faut savoir qu'il y a bien pire. Là, elle « contrôle » Panilkia mais d'autres personnes, des femmes-pokémon aussi puissantes, lui obéissent sans même se poser de questions, c'est encore pire. »

_Encore pire ? Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Je ne rêve pas ou elle m'annonce qu'il y a d'autres personnes comme Panilkia et Dénialka qui sont autour d'Harsia ? C'est juste une blague, n'est-ce pas ? De très mauvais goût mais une blague._

« Tu peux m'en dire plus à ce sujet ? »

« Euh, pas vraiment puisque je les aie jamais vues mais dis-toi qu'autant Giréléna, elle n'était que moyennement sérieuse face à toi, autant elles, elles n'hésiteront pas à t'écraser et violenter si elles en sont capables. »

« Je note ça … Ca ne me rassure pas mais bon. »

_Bon, nous sommes de retour au village et avec le sang et les blessures, il est normal que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Mana a un grand sourire, s'écriant :_

« Circulez ! Rien à voir ! C'est le héros Nev qui est là ! Il est venu aider la fée du lac ! »

« La fée du lac ? Où se trouve-t-elle ? » _demanda un citoyen avant qu'une femme-pokémon non-loin de lui pointe Mana du doigt en s'écriant :_

« Mais c'est elle ! C'est une ancienne générale de Giréléna ! Elle s'appelle Mana la Manaphy ! La générale des Âmes Liées ! »

« Et oui, pour vous servir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant le village sera en sécurité. Je vais surement partir de mon côté après avoir discuté avec le héros Nev. Nous ne resterons pas plus d'une journée normalement. Allez hop hop, Nev ! Tu me montres ta chambre ? »

« HEIN ? Non non et non ! Papa dort avec moi et Migacirpy ! Toi, tu dors ailleurs ! »

« Hahaha ! Elle est mignonne la future reine des femmes-insectes. »

« Tu peux la considérer comme ma fille. » _dis-je avec lenteur, Mana se penchant en avant pour avoir sa tête en face de moi mais à l'envers._

« Ah bon ? Ta fille ? Me dit pas que tu as été infidèle à Giréléna ? »

« Giréléna ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle me considérait comme ça de toute façon. »

« Oh, tu sais si peu de choses sur elle hein ? Mais bon, je ne pense pas que tu aies fait des choses … impures avec ta propre « fille », n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment à lui répondre mais mon absence de réponse est en même temps plus qu'éloquent. Elle se remet bien alors que nous sommes de retour dans l'auberge. Je demande une chambre juste à côté de la mienne pour Mana, celle-ci me remerciant._

« Bon, je monte déjà dans ma chambre pour ne pas changer. Nev ? Nous parlerons demain ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Bonne soirée Mana, tu t'en doutes. »

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je sais juste que Niny va réclamer toute ma tendresse dans la soirée et je ne parle même pas de Migacirpy. Enfin, elle, ça devrait être plus calme. Mais l'eau qui dort est la plus dangereuse, je me doute bien._

_Après un bon petit repas bien plaisant, je commence à monter les escaliers, signalant à Niny et Migacirpy de rester en bas pendant que je me vais me laver. Je ferme la porte à clé et me déshabille, plongeant dans le bac d'eau._

« Hmmm … Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. »

« Pa … Papa … Papa. C'est mon papa. »

_Hein quoi ? Je me retourne, regardant à gauche et à droite. D'où vient cette voix ? Je recommence à me laver mais soudainement, la voix se fait entendre à nouveau :_

« Papa ! Papa ! C'est moi ! Papa ! »

« Stop, tu ne dois pas l'importuner. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te refuse ça dorénavant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu arrêtes, je coupe la communication. »

_Couper la communication ? LA VOIX ! Les voix ! Elles viennent du bac d'eau ! Je me redresse subitement, regardant à mes pieds mais rien de rien. Je dois rêver ou … AH ! SI ! L'eau ! Il y a quelque chose ! C'est affreux !_

« C'est quoi ça ? Un visage ? Deux visages dans l'eau ? »

« Et voilà qu'il te voit ! Pousses-toi de là, maintenant ! »

_Je n'ai même pas le temps de voir ce visage que l'eau se trouble à mes pieds. Je n'ai même pas pu voir à quoi il ressemble exactement ! Qu'est-ce que … Enfin ? Je rapproche mon visage de l'eau mais elle retrouve une allure normale._

« Ca devient vraiment angoissant … et c'était quoi cette seconde voix ? La dernière fois, c'était déjà autre chose … enfin, bref … »

« Humpf. Elle ne peut plus se retenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce que … Dyrkri ? Me dites pas qu'elle est au courant ! Je vais devoir tenter de lui retirer les vers du nez mais déjà, un petit mal de crâne m'envahir, la voix de Dyrkri reprenant sur un ton impérial, qui ne laisse pas place à la réflexion :_

« Hors de question, Nev. Qu'elle reste là où elle est. Elle a tout ce qu'elle mérite. »

« Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ? Je veux savoir moi aussi ! Raconte-moi hein ? »

« Même pas en rêve. Hop, finit toi de te rhabiller, bel éphèbe. »

_Hum ? C'était quoi ça ? J'ai cru entendre une remarque de la part de Dyrkri mais bon, je termine de me laver avant de me rhabiller, rouvrant la porte alors que je vois Niny et Migacirpy qui sont de l'autre côté. Elles étaient en train de m'espionner ! Et vu la sueur qui s'écoule de leurs fronts, je crois que …_

« Tu parlais à Dyrkri hein, hein ? » _me dit Migacirpy alors que je fais un mouvement de la main. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème._

« Je peux savoir ce que étiez en train de faire toutes les deux ? »

« De te regarder, papa ! Et euh … ça me démange beaucoup et Migacirpy aussi ! »

_La démange ? C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Elles s'excitent à m'observer discrètement ! Ces deux perverses n'ont donc aucun remord ! Mais bref, de toute façon, je ne compte pas me préoccuper plus longtemps de ça. Loin de là même._

« Bon, je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez mais bref, évitez donc de trop vous amuser, compris ? N'est-ce pas, mesdemoiselles ? Et surtout de regarder par le trou de la serrure. »

« D'accord, d'accord, tu sais, on ne pensait pas à mal et le spectacle n'était pas vilain. »

« Tsss ! Migacirpy, ne commence pas à lui apprendre les mauvaises manières, merci ! »

« Roh, tout de suite ! Les grands mots ! »

_Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je reste néanmoins préoccuper par tout ça. Cette voix, je l'entends à chaque fois que je me rapproche de l'eau. Enfin, quand je suis proche de l'eau. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que je me fais des idées ? Des illusions ? Hum. Je crois savoir où je dois me rendre demain en fin de compte. Je pensais partir mais je ne peux pas, je dois vérifier quelque chose à coup sûr ! J'y suis obligé !_

« Bon, dormez pour ce soir. Demain, on a encore du voyage à faire ! »

« Ah oui ? Et tu crois qu'on va rester seules sans rien faire après ce que tu nous as montré ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à montrer quelque chose, tu t'es imaginé des choses, jeune fille. » _coupe-je en direction de l'adolescente-Magicarpe._

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, je suis sûre que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité ! On se laissera pas faire, Niny et moi ! N'est-ce pas Niny ? »

« Si papa ne veut pas alors on ne fera rien. Ou alors, je ferai toute seule. »

« Tu pourrais quand même te mettre de mon côté pour ce genre de choses. Je me sens bien seule maintenant, je suis un peu déçue, je dois te l'avouer. »

_Rien que ça ? Je regarde Migacirpy alors que Niny fait la moue triste. Rapidement, l'adolescente-Magicarpe commence à s'excuse pendant que je vais déjà me coucher. Je suis un peu fatigué par tout ça alors qu'on est en pleine après-midi._

_C'est juste n'importe quoi ou presque … Mais bon, je ferme rapidement les yeux alors que Niny et Migacirpy viennent déjà me rejoindre dans le lit. J'ai encore du travail, beaucoup de travail à faire normalement, énormément si je ne me trompe pas. Je veux trouver d'où proviennent ces voix, mettre un visage sur chacune d'entre elles._

_Mais ça ne sert à rien, rien du tout même. Je suis perplexe, plus que perplexe. Je ferai mieux d'essayer de trouver un autre moyen ou … Non ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Pas du tout ! Je sais quoi faire ! Demain, demain … j'en suis sûr._

_Je demanderai à Mana de m'aider ! Elle comprend l'élément aqueux, elle devrait normalement pouvoir m'aider aisément ! Mais bon, cela attendra ce soir ou demain. Je penche plus pour ce soir car je ne compte pas attendre trop longtemps._

_Quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, je me réveille, regardant les deux adolescentes couchées auprès de moi. Avec douceur, je me déplace pour ne pas les réveiller, quittant la chambre pour aller toquer à la porte de Mana._

« Tu peux rentrer, je t'attendais, Nev. »

_Aussi simplement que ça ? Elle m'attendait ? Elle exagère quand même. Mais bon, je rentre à l'intérieur de la pièce, voyant Mana tout simplement assise sur le lit, un sourire délicat aux lèvres. Elle me regarde avec douceur, reprenant la parole :_

« De quoi voudrais-tu parler ? Car je ne pense pas que mon corps t'intéresse non ? Tu en as déjà deux auprès de toi qui sont bien mieux fournis. »

« J'aimerai que nous retournions au lac. J'ai … quelques soucis et j'aimerai voir s'il est possible … enfin, je t'expliquerai en chemin. On part sans elles ? Mais on revient avant la fin de la matinée, je ne veux pas vraiment les inquiéter si je peux me permettre. » _dis-je bien que Mana émet un petit rire, désignant quelque chose derrière moi._

« Papa comptait partir où ? »

« Vous êtes là depuis quand ? » _demande-je sans même me retourner._

« Depuis que tu as osé bouger du lit sans que ça soit pour nous prendre dans tes bras. »

_Et voilà la seconde voix. Visiblement, on dirait bien que le voyage ne sera pas en duo avec seulement Mana. Il faudrait aussi que j'ai un peu de temps à passer avec les esprits élémentaires en moi, pfiou … j'ai beaucoup de travail visiblement._

« Bon, alors, préparez-vous, on part d'ici une trentaine de minutes. »

« On va se promener dans la nuit ? En plus, je suis en pleine forme, papa ! »

_C'est à peu près ça pour Niny. Ca nous changera de toute façon. Retourner au lac. Est-ce que j'entendrai cette voix à nouveau ? Qui m'appelle Papa ? Je ne sais pas. Mais Dyrkri ne veut rien me dire et elle commence à être agacée par ça._

« Si tu fais ça, tu risques d'avoir un cauchemar dont tu ne pourras jamais sortir, Nev. »

« Ca ne fait rien, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'empêches de faire ça alors que … cette voix m'appelle. »

« Tu vas au-devant de graves désillusions si tu continues. Je t'ai prévenu. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Depuis des siècles, non, depuis des millénaires … et c'est ça ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Dyrkri ? »

_Je la sens comme agacée et énervée. Je ne comprends pas du tout où elle veut en venir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache vraiment ? Je me pose sérieusement la question mais un violent mal de crâne m'envahit sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose._

_Aie, aie, aie ! Je préfère éviter de montrer que Dyrkri me fasse souffrir. Je retourne dans ma chambre, espérant que Dyrkri va se calmer mais … la haine que je ressens en elle me fait terriblement mal. Il y a quelque chose de plus profond et ancré._

« Je ne laisserai pas … non, je ne permettrai pas. »

_C'est aussi simple que ça, plus que simple même. Elle me répète ça pour bien me montrer que je n'ai aucune autorisation et entrée à ses pensées personnelles. Elle est ancrée en moi et manque totalement de confiance envers ma personne._

« Alors tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi, Dyrkri. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

« C'est réciproque. Il vaut mieux que l'on ne se parle plus. » _termine-t-elle._


	4. Chapitre 4 : La voix

**Chapitre 4 : La voix**

« Papa, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça en pleine nuit ? »

« C'est la meilleure chose. Il faut que je sois certain d'une chose. Par contre, il faudrait que je parle à Mana, seul à seul, vous pouvez prendre de l'avance jusqu'au lac ? »

« Comme tu veux papa mais ne nous cache rien, hein ? D'accord ? »

_J'hoche la tête positivement pour la rassurer. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui créer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en faut, loin de là. Je fais un sourire et vient l'embrasser sur son rubis ancré dans son crâne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ressemblent à deux humaines ? Pourtant, il suffit juste que je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et voilà qu'elles ont à nouveau une apparence à moitié monstrueuse._

« Que voulais-tu me dire, Nev ? Cela me semble assez important. »

« J'entends des voix quand je me rapproche de l'eau. L'une m'appelle toujours Papa. »

« Des voix ? Tu es sûr de ça ? Je veux dire, ça me parait un peu … surprenant non ? »

« Je sais bien mais pourtant, c'est le cas. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire là, comment est-ce que je dois réagir, tu peux me le dire ? »

« Tout d'abord en essayant de faire que tu ne sois pas le seul à les entendre. Ah ! C'est donc pour cela que tu veux que l'on aille au lac ? Pour voir si tu les entends encore ? »

« Oui, surtout que vous puissiez tous les entendre. »

« Ah oui, c'est une bonne explication : pour prouver que tu n'es pas devenu à moitié fou. »

_Moitié fou ? HEY ! C'est pas une bonne remarque ça ! Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup mais elle était en train de m'insulter ! Elle abuse un peu hein ? Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'elle pense à mal ! Et zut, ça se répète dans ma tête. C'est n'importe quoi._

_Bon, au moins, elle a compris pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi, en pleine nuit, je tente de faire une telle chose. Mais bon, c'est peut-être juste dingue ? Comme ce qu'elle dit ? Enfin, bon, ça me parait un peu absurde tout ça. Je me fais peut-être des idées._

« Papa ! Papa ! Mana ! Vous faites quoi tous les deux ? » _crie Niny au loin._

« On arrive, on arrive … Ah … Elle m'appelle encore papa alors qu'elle a bientôt fini de rattraper mon âge. C'est un peu désolant en soi. »

« Je ne sais pas trop où, je dois t'avouer. Je vois juste une éducation parfaite d'une future reine des femmes-insectes pokémon, qui appréciera grandement l'humanité. C'est une réussite, Nev. Tu devrais être fier de cela. »

« Je le suis. Elle est … la seule famille qui me reste et je ferai tout pour la protéger. C'est aussi simple et important que ça. Et Migacirpy aussi … est plus qu'une amie. »

« Plus qu'une amie ? Hum … de telles paroles peuvent paraître suspicieuses. »

_Qu'elles le soient, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, je dois avouer. Je ne me préoccupe pas le moins du monde de tout ça. Ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est le reste. Oui, le reste. J'aimerai trouver la raison de cette voix. Pourquoi m'appeler papa ? Finalement, nous arrivons jusqu'au lac et je me rapproche du bord. Rien dans l'eau._

« Bon ben, je me suis peut-être lourdement trompé, pour ne pas changer. »

« De quoi, papa ? » _me demande Niny avec appréhension._

« Baladons-nous tout autour du lac, les filles. »

« Attendez-moi, je vais juste faire un peu de ménage. Tu viens aussi, Migacirpy ? Cela ne peut te faire que du bien d'apprendre à encore mieux utiliser tes pouvoirs. » _dit Mana à l'intention de la fille-Magicarpe. Celle-ci est un peu étonnée mais décide de la suivre quand même. Pourquoi pas ? Elle n'a rien à perdre non ?_

« Papa, papa, c'est bien comme balade à deux, non ? »

« Oui, oui, Niny. Alors ? Comment tu te portes depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Ben, pourquoi tu me parles comme ça, papa ? Je vais très bien, pas toi ? Tu as vu ? J'arrive à rester toute humaine maintenant ! »

_C'est vrai. Comme Migacirpy. Au bout de plusieurs mois, voire même plus d'un ou deux ans pour Niny, ses efforts sont enfin récompensés. Je ne peux qu'applaudir intérieurement ce que je vois et ce que je remarque. En fait, je l'embrasse même sur les joues mais elle s'écrit :_

« Papa ! Pas ici ! Tu sais … je … quand tu me fais ça, mon corps réagit aussitôt ! »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Réagir aussitôt ? Elle désigne sa poitrine camouflée et je commence à comprendre. Elle secrète du miel dès que je fais un petit mouvement vers elle ? Wow. Je ferai bien mieux de ne pas la toucher. Elle bredouille :_

« Je suis désolée, papa … Ca réagit toujours comme ça avec toi. Papa, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, ma petite Niny. »

_Elle rougit violemment alors que je l'embrasse sur le front. Pendant ce temps, je remarque que Mana et Migacirpy font un sacré ménage de printemps, nettoyant les cadavres des femmes-pokémon de métal qui traînaient dans les environs._

« Elles font le nettoyage ! »

« J'ai pu voir cela de mes propres yeux, Niny. C'était donc ça l'idée de Mana ? Enfin, je ne sais pas trop à quoi cela va servir exactement. » _murmure-je tout en continuant de faire le tour du lac. Niny remarque facilement mon regard posé sur celui-ci. Rien, aucun mouvement ou autre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je pensais trouver une réponse._

« Mais rien de rien … rien de rien du tout. » _reprend-je avec lenteur._

« Papa ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu fais peur quand tu te parles tout seul. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, non, non, ne t'en fait pas, je vais parfaitement bien, ma petite puce. »

_Voilà qu'elle rougit à nouveau comme une enfant. C'est étonnant, très étonnant même. Mais bon, je crois que ce surnom lui plait bien. Puce, c'est un insecte, comme elle. Donc bon, ça lui colle bien à la peau, enfin, à mes yeux. Je trouve … je ne sais pas si c'est bien de la sorte._

« Tu aimes quand papa t'appelle comme ça, Niny ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! Car ça veut dire que tu tiens à moi au point de me donner des surnoms ! Tu n'en donnais même pas à G… euh non rien. »

« Non, non. Je peux confirmer ce que tu dis. Je n'en donnais pas à Giréléna non plus, tu as parfaitement raison sur ce point. Je ne vais pas infirmer cela, tu sais. »

« Oui mais ça ne change pas que ça reste assez triste pour toi, Papa. Je suis désolée quand même, vraiment très désolée … pardon. »

_Voilà qu'elle s'efforce de me prendre dans ses bras. Voilà que je me fais réconforter par ma propre fille. Je ne suis pas un peu ridicule dans le fond ? Bof, je la garde contre moi, pendant de longues secondes. C'est bête de la désirer alors que je fais tout pour éviter cela._

« Pousses-toi de mon papa ! »

_Cette voix ! Je m'extirpe des bras de Niny avant de regarder aussitôt dans le lac. J'en suis sûr et certain ! J'ai entendu une voix provenant du lac ! J'en suis certain ! On ne pourra pas me tromper là-dessus ! Plus maintenant !_

« Papa ! Papa ! C'était d'où cette voix ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler Papa ! C'est le mien ! C'est mon mien ! »

_La voix que j'entends est vraiment celle d'une enfant. Rien à voir avec celle de Niny qui devient peu à peu celle d'une adulte. Je plonge ma tête dans l'eau pour ne pas rêver alors que Mana et Migacirpy arrivent à nos côtés._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire là ? Trempette ? »

« Non non ! Papa avait raison ! Y a une voix qui l'appelle Papa aussi ! »

« Mais t'arrête d'être bête ! C'est mon papa ! MON papa ! »

_Je ressors la tête de l'eau, regardant le visage ahuri de Migacirpy. Visiblement, elle vient aussi de l'entendre alors que Mana reste calme et réfléchie, se rapprochant de l'eau à son tour. Elle observe celle-ci, m'étudiant quelques instants avant de regarder à nouveau l'eau. La voix continue de répéter, inlassablement, un peu brouillée :_

« Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Mon papa ! Pas le tien ! Papa ! »

« Bon, déjà, impossible de mettre un visage à cette voix. Elle est modifiée par l'eau. »

« Oui mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'appelle papa ? » _me questionne-je en m'adressant à Mana. Mais celle-ci n'a aucune réponse à me donner. Une seconde voix s'écrit :_

« Qu'est-ce que … AU LIT ! Tu me crées trop de troubles ! »

« Mais maman ! Il y a papa aussi ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir ? »

« Bon sang ! Je ne savais pas que ma mère avait eu autant de difficultés avec moi quand j'étais gamine ! Je suis sûre que je n'avais pas un tel langage après aussi peu de temps ! Zou ! Au lit maintenant ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le voir ! Pas maintenant ! »

« Beuh … bonne nuit … papa. »

« Bonne nuit … à toi aussi ? »

_Je ne peux que lui répondre cela avant d'entendre un petit rire candide. Je pose une main sur le cœur, sentant celui-ci battre à deux cents à l'heure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte comme ça ? La voix m'a entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Alors l'autre voix aussi !_

« HEY ! Vous ! Celle qui a stoppé cette petite fille ! Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ! »

« Tsss … C'est pas le moment. Pas envie de l'entendre. Ça me ferait du mal. »

_Et boum ! Plus rien du tout ! C'est pas du foutage de gueule ou alors je viens de me faire ignorer superbement par cette voix féminine ? Je crois que je commence à être enragé légèrement alors que Mana me semble soucieuse._

« Non, je n'arrive pas du tout à deviner d'où vient cette voix. Par contre, ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'eau sert de « miroir ». Donc quelqu'un possédant des pouvoirs assez remarquables pour faire cela, il faut reconnaître. Je n'ai aucun nom à donner. »

_Pourquoi je sens une pointe de mensonge dans sa voix ? Je tente de me montrer raisonnable et je ne lui en demande pas la raison. Néanmoins, maintenant, Migacirpy et Niny sont là et ont pu entendre aussi. Elles savent donc que je ne suis pas fou._

« Elle est bête la petite fille qui parlait. Tu es mon papa même si tu ne l'es pas vraiment ! »

« Si c'est une enfant qui a parlé, Niny, ça se comprend mais … pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Je sais pas du tout, Papa. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider du tout. Tu m'en veux pas trop, Papa ? Quand même pas trop, j'espère. »

« Non, non, pas du tout, pas du tout. Migacirpy ? Une remarque à faire ? »

_Elle hausse simplement les épaules pour me répondre. Je ne crois pas que cela va réellement m'aider hein ? Pfiou … Et bon, je suis assez fatigué, en fait même extrêmement fatigué. Je commence à me frotter les yeux, murmurant :_

« On ferait bien d'aller rentrer. J'ai un peu sommeil. Je ne sais même pas si je tiendrai debout. Wow … Je crois que ça m'a épuisé plus que je ne le croyais. »

« Papa ? Papa ? Tu trembles de partout. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me porter ? Niny ? Migacirpy ? »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais mon corps m'abandonne alors que je le sens se pencher en avant. J'ai à peine le temps de fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir, voyant une flamme blanche et des yeux bleus avant de m'endormir profondément._

« Comment … Comment ça se fait que papa dorme comme ça ? Subitement ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Niny. Par contre, on évite les câlins ce soir sur lui. Il a voulu faire le grand et le fier en pensant tenir la nuit, on voit le résultat ! »

« Ne te moque pas de papa, c'est étrange qu'il dorme comme ça. »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas naturel, loin de là. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un a dû se mêler de tout ça. » _murmure Mana en regardant Nev. _« Mais bon, le mieux est de l'emmener à l'auberge où il pourra dormir. Par contre, vous deux, vous l'avez prévenu à ce sujet ? Car je sens que c'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non non. On voulait lui faire la surprise. J'ai senti les changements dans mon corps. »

« Vous voulez le surprendre ? Ou alors l'effrayer ? »

« Les deux ! » _s'écrit Migacirpy avec un grand sourire alors que Niny reprend :_

« Je ne veux pas faire peur à papa mais l'idée de Migacirpy est amusante. Puis si c'est trop dangereux pour papa, je le préviendrai quand même au cas où, c'est tout. »

« D'accord, d'accord, tu le fais bien. Alors, maintenant, il faut juste que nous rentrions. »

_Elle semble soucieuse, jetant un dernier regard derrière elle. D'après ce qu'elle a remarqué, il semblerait qu'une petite fille veut s'adresser à Nev en l'appelant papa. C'est aussi simple que ça … tellement simple mais en même temps, est-ce que cela voudrait dire que … si tel était le cas, pourquoi se cacher ? Hum non._

_Ce n'est pas plaisant à savoir, pas du tout. Cela veut dire que la situation est bien plus grave que ça. Elle allait devoir prévenir les autres générales mais pendant ce temps, il fallait d'abord ramener Nev à l'auberge pour qu'il puisse se reposer, oui._

_Mais bon, ça ne changeait rien à la situation actuelle, loin de là. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, énormément même. Hum. Prévenir les autres générales, vérifier l'état de santé de Nev, celui des deux femmes-pokémon qui l'accompagnent actuellement et tout le reste. Oui, oui, oui. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, énormément à faire même. Tout n'était pas résolu, loin de là._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Fortes fièvres

**Chapitre 5 : Fortes fièvres**

« Mana, je suis désolé de partir sans toi … enfin, de partir de mon côté. »

« Oh, pas de soucis ! Je vais faire de même. Je vais aller retrouver les autres générales et les prévenir à ton sujet. Si j'ai bien compris, tu pars combattre Panilkia, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop de problèmes d'ici là. Enfin bon, on verra en temps et en heures hein ? Bref, fais attention à toi ! »

« Je note le message. Un petit bisou ? » _me dit-elle alors que je m'accroupi pour cela. J'entends un petit grognement de jalousie de la part de Niny alors que j'embrasse Mana sur les joues, lui murmurant de faire attention._

« Prend garde à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande, Mana. » _termine-je de dire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, mettant quelques secondes à quitter mon champ de vision et celui des deux demoiselles-pokémon qui m'accompagnent. Bon ben … Il était temps._

« Papa ? On part où alors, au final ? Tu le sais ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Même pas. Je ne lui ait pas posé de question. »

_Je m'offre une belle claque sur le front. Et elle résonne superbement, signe que je la méritais. Hahaha ! Quelle idiotie de ma part, mais quelle idiotie ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fait attention à ça hein ? Pourquoi donc ? Car je suis bête ! Bête ! Rahlala mais vraiment …_

« Je crois qu'on va se débrouiller comme auparavant. »

« Donc sans réellement savoir ce que l'on va faire ? Se promener partout ? »

_Je réponds à Migacirpy d'un hochement de tête positif. De toute façon, à quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait réellement hein ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était réellement surprenant. Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais je ne sais pas du tout où._

« Dites, les filles, vous avez chaud ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? Oh non, oh non. Pas du tout même. Et toi ? Tu vas mieux au fait ? »

_Par rapport à hier ? Vrai que je me suis assoupir comme une bûche. Mais de là à s'inquiéter ? Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de faire trop d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas aussi ridicule que ça, loin de là même. Bon ! Il faut que j'y réfléchisse maintenant._

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier pour que tu dormes comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Un gros accès de fatigue, qui m'est arrivé. Ne t'en fait pas, Niny, je suis maintenant en pleine forme ! Tu n'as pas plus à t'inquiéter dorénavant, d'accord hein ? »

«Oui papa ! Ne t'en fait pas, je m'en fais plus du tout maintenant ! » _me dit-elle tout en souriant. Son second visage, il n'est pas bizarre ? Assez livide. Il était déjà « mort » depuis quelques jours voire semaines mais là, je le trouve encore différent._

« Bon, attendez un peu, je m'inquiète là. »

_Et surtout, je change de sujet. Je passe une main sur le front de Niny puis celui de Migacirpy. C'est bien ce que je pensais, elles sont en sueur. Comment ça se fait ?_

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mal toutes les deux ? Quelque chose vous dérange ou perturbe ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire hein ? »

« Non, non, rien de spécial, papa. J'ai juste un peu chaud comme tu l'as dit mais rien d'autre. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, papa, promis ! »

_Hum, est-ce que je suis sensé réagir ? Enfin, de quelle façon ? Bon, le mieux est de vérifier pendant les prochaines heures. Discrètement, sans créer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en faut. Bon … rester calme et zen. J'ai un peu peur, il faut l'avouer. _

_Mais bon, Migacirpy me répond la même chose … donc ce n'est peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination et rien d'autre ? Peut-être bien, oui. Hum … Mes demoiselles m'inquiètent. Bon, on est au début de la journée et j'ai pris des provisions._

« Allons-y, les filles. On a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Si une femme-pokémon nous combat, on la force à parler, sauf si c'est une femme-pokémon de métal, d'accord ? Est-ce que le message est bien passé pour tout le monde, les filles ? »

« Oui, oui, papa ! On y va quand tu veux alors ! Pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! »

_Hum. Si c'était aussi simple que ça, ma fille. Si c'était aussi simple … Lorsqu'elles se déplacent, j'entends quelques gémissements. Rien que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Hum … Bon. Est-ce qu'elles ont mal ? Ce n'est même pas ça. Pas du tout même. C'est autre chose._

_Purée, j'ai du mal à rester calme et apaisé par la situation. Comment est-ce que je pourrai l'être réellement après tout ce qui se passe devant mes yeux hein ? Enfin, derrière moi. BON ! STOP ! Sans rien dire, je m'arrête et je place leurs mains dans les miennes._

« Je vous sens un peu fatiguées, les filles. Gardez vos mains dans les miennes. On va y aller à notre rythme, compris ? Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, toutes les deux. »

« Papa, tu es un peu bizarre, toi aussi, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Euh ? Moi ? Quand même pas, il ne faut pas exagérer, ma petite puce, je vais très bien. »

« Hmm … non. Ça ne va pas si bien que ça, j'en suis certaine. »

« Migacirpy, ne t'en mêle pas alors que tu sais parfaitement que je vais bien. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me compliquent la vie ? Et inversement ? Nous nous regardons tous les trois en chiens de faïence avant de rigoler tous ensemble. Je crois que pour aujourd'hui, même si ça ne fait que trois heures de marche, on a déjà notre quota. Je décide d'installer la tente non-loin d'un petit ruisseau, au beau milieu d'une ridicule petite clairière avant de sortir de quoi manger pour préparer le repas._

« Papa ? Migacirpy et moi, on va se laver un peu ! Interdiction de regarder ! »

« Encore que, si tu fais plus que regarder, on ne t'en voudra pas. » _complète Migacirpy avant de s'enfuir, accompagnée par Niny dans tout cela._

_J'avoue que l'idée ne me déplait pas … mais si elles vont se laver ? Est-ce que toutes les deux vont se fr… ohla ! Calme calme, Nev ! Tu n'as pas à avoir de telles pensées envers ta propre fille et aussi une amie très chère à tes yeux. Penser à de tels … rapports sexuels._

_Je devrais avoir honte de moi-même ! Comme c'est l'heure de la nourriture, je prépare à manger sans penser à autre chose. Finalement, elles reviennent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, trempées mais heureuses. Je me suis surement fait du souci pour rien. Elles ont l'air en parfaite forme les deux demoiselles, tant mieux en un sens._

« C'est prêt, les filles. Bon appétit à vous deux ! »

« Merci bien. Ca m'a l'air sacrément bon ou je me trompe ? » _me dit Migacirpy._

« J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas … sinon, je donne ta portion à Niny. »

« HEY ! NON ! Je ne veux pas ! » _s'écrit la fille-Magicarpe avant de récupérer son assiette et de commencer à manger goulument, sans même se retenir._

_Niny fait de même tandis que je rigole. Manger de cette façon, c'est le meilleur moyen de se salir à nouveau hein ? A quoi cela leur a servi de se laver sinon ? Enfin bon, elles font comme elles veulent mais elles mangent d'un sacré appétit._

« Papa ? Papa ? Y en a encore, s'il te plaît ? »

« C'est vrai, Nev. Tu donnes l'impression de n'avoir rien fait ! Tu peux encore en préparer ? »

_Etrange. D'habitude, elles ne mangent pas autant mais là … il faut avouer quand même que ça surprend. Bon ben ? Seconde ration ? Je vais devoir encore cuisiner. BON ! Visiblement, y a du boulot et pas qu'un peu ! Allez, hop hop ! J'ai du travail à faire !_

« Papa … j'ai encore faim … »

« Nev, j'avoue que sur le coup, moi aussi. Tu peux faire quelque chose contre ça ? »

« Attendez un peu, je viens de cuisiner deux fois de suite, sachant que c'était un autre repas pour trois. Vous avez mangé … beaucoup trop. »

« Oui mais papa, j'ai encore faim ! S'il te plaît ! Je te ferai tout ce que tu voudras ce soir en échange ! On utilisera nos poitrines, même si Migacirpy n'en a pas beaucoup ! »

« J'ai d'autres atouts s'il le faut mais Nev, s'il te plaît ! Tu peux encore nous faire à manger ? On a tellement faim ! Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner hein ? Pas maintenant ? »

« Non non, n'ayez pas peur de ça. Bon, ben, je vous en prépare un autre alors. »

Bon ben … Après la troisième fois, elles ont finalement leurs doses et se caressent le ventre bien rempli. C'est étrange mais elles ont… vraiment mangé tant que ça ? Elles commencent à bailler avant de murmurer qu'elles vont se coucher maintenant :

« H… Hey ? Vous ne restez pas debout ? »

« Désolée, papa, je suis vraiment très très fatiguée, je suis désolée. »

« Pareil que ta fille, je suis exténuée. Tu m'excuseras, hein ? »

« Je veux bien mais … faites attention à vous les filles quand même. »

« On fera attention, on fera attention. Allez, zou ! On y va, elle et moi ! Bonne nuit ! Tu nous rejoins quand tu veux pour une nuit de folie. »

_C'est bête mais cette proposition me tente. Peut-être parce que je veux être rassuré sur leur état de santé ? Bon, je fais la vaisselle, je nettoie tout ça et je vais les rejoindre. J'ai intérêt à faire vite moi, avec tout ça ! Bon bon bon ! Lavage ! Lavage ! Lavage !_

« Rien ne presse de toute façon, Nev. »

« Ah ? On se reparle à nouveau, Dyrkri ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Tu préfères que je ne le fasse pas ? Ca peut se régler très facilement. Tu es tellement perverti que tu désires bâcler ton travail pour aller rejoindre celle que tu considères comme ta fille, c'est bien ça ? Tu n'en ressens aucune honte ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je devrai ? Explique-toi pour quelle raison je devrai avoir honte ? »

« Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Tu es assez grand pour ça non ? »

« Tsss … Ce qui veut dire que tu ne sais rien du tout. »

« Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, Nev. »

_Elle m'agace quand elle parle de la sorte. Je perds mon temps avec elle. Je remarque juste qu'elle est plus « agressive » verbalement qu'auparavant. Quelque chose cloche véritablement avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Si ma présence te dérange, tu n'as qu'à essayer de me tuer. AH ! Tu ne peux pas. Je suis en toi et tu sais parfaitement que tu ne pourras pas y arriver ! »

« Ne crie donc pas victoire trop vite, hein ? Tu pourrais le regretter amèrement si tu continues à cette allure, est-ce bien compris ? Tu n'aimerais pas cela, je pense. »

_Voilà qu'elle ne me répond pas. Encore une fois, je la vexe ou pas ? Bon, toute façon, qu'importe ce qu'elle dit, je vais aller voir les deux demoiselles-pokémon. Car bon, elles m'attendent surement même si ça fait déjà une demi-heure. Généralement, elles sont toujours excitées au point de ne pas dormir si je ne suis pas avec elles, héhéhé._

« Niny ? Migacirpy ? Papa est là. »

_Enfin, je ne devrai pas parler de la sorte quand même. Ca fait très glauque en fin de compte et puis de toute façon, je … qu'est-ce que …_

« Niny ?! HEY ! Niny ! » _m'écris-je tout en courant vers elle alors que je la vois complètement nue, une flaque de transpiration autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?! Je me retourne vers Migacirpy, voyant la même chose. _« Niny ! Niny ! Migacirpy ? Répondez-moi ! Répondez-moi, toutes les deux ! »

« Chaud … J'ai … J'ai chaud … »

_Ce n'est qu'un souffle de la part de Niny mais ça me suffit … ou pas ! Je cours aussitôt hors de la tente, commençant à récupérer tout ce que je peux comme conteneur pour aller les remplir au ruisseau. De l'eau fraîche ! Et vite ! VITE ! Je ne dois pas les laisser mourir de soif sans même me préoccuper d'elles ! Il en est hors de question ! _

« Niny ! Je suis de retour ! Bois donc ! »

_Je tente de lui mettre de l'eau dans la bouche mais rien à faire, elle laisse déverser l'eau hors de celle-ci. Purée ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Comment c'est possible ? J'ai fait quoi pour mériter une telle chose ? Je prends une gorgée, colle mes lèvres contre Niny et lui donne à boire. Elle ouvre faiblement les yeux, bafouillant :_

« Pa … Pa … C'est … pas grave … hein ? »

« C'est pas grave ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je peux me brûler rien qu'en te touchant ! »

_Elle commence à rire mais s'étouffe et tousse. Je me remets à lui donner à boire plusieurs gorgées d'eau, faisant la même chose avec Migacirpy. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que l'on me donne une explication ! Je ne suis pas préparé pour tout ça, moi ! Pas du tout même ! Je ne suis pas du tout préparé pour de telles choses ! Pas du tout, du tout ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Migacirpy ? Comment tu vas ? »

« Haha … Hahaha … je suis une femme-pokémon d'eau … mais je me sens desséchée. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, petite sirène, je suis là, d'accord ? Je te surveille et je surveille Niny aussi, d'accord ? Vous allez vous en sortir, d'accord ? »

« Oui … oui … si tu … veilles sur nous, je le sais. N'aies pas p… peur hein ? »

« Et comment est-ce que je dois ne pas avoir peur hein ? Regardez vos états ! »

_Elle ne fait que me sourire alors que je sors tout ce que je peux pour les ramener en meilleure santé. Je les déplace, je les sors même de la tente, malgré leurs nudités apparentes Je suis moi-même torse nu pour les garder contre moi qu'elles n'aient pas trop froid. Je dois éponger leurs sueurs ! Je dois trouver un moyen de régler ça ! Mais je dois faire comment moi ? COMMENT ? Que l'on me l'explique ! Je ne comprends pas du tout là ! PAS DU TOUT !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sans vie

**Chapitre 6 : Sans vie**

« Niny ? Migacirpy ? Parlez-moi ! Parlez-moi ! »

« Elles ne risquent pas de pouvoir te répondre si tu veux tout savoir, loin de là même. »

_Voilà que Dyrkri émet un petit rire qui me crispe. La situation ne se prête pas à rire ! C'est quoi ça ?! Elle se moque de moi ?! Je ne suis pas en état pour jouer là-dessus ! Pas du tout même ! Alors qu'elle évite de me mettre en colère car ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment !_

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te coller à elles ? Tu en as l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elles sont déjà brûlantes ! Je ne vais pas faire ça en plus ! Je … »

_Je viens de poser une main sur le bras de Migacirpy mais je le retire aussitôt, C'est brûlant ! Carrément même ! Mais surtout … surtout … j'ai des morceaux de peau sur ma main ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! C'est horrible !_

« Migacirpy, réponds-moi. C'est Nev ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Je suis … je suis très fatiguée, Nev. Ca m'épuise beaucoup. Co … Comment va Niny ? Elle va bien ? De son côté ? Est-ce qu'elle … va bien ? »

_Je me tourne vers Niny, l'entendant haleter avant de rapprocher mon oreille de son côté. Elle commence à me chuchoter quelques mots, faiblement alors que je tremble de tout mon être. Rien à faire, rien du tout même. Je … je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas du tout !_

« Elle va bien, Migacirpy ! Même si je ne le crois pas, elle me dit qu'elle va bien. »

« Tant mieux … alors … si ce n'est pas trop dur pour elle. Tant mieux … alors pour elle. Oui, vraiment tant mieux même. Vraiment … ah … »

« Ne plaisantez pas à ce sujet ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux ?! Dites-moi ça ! »

« Tu veilleras sur nous hein ? Pendant toute la nuit. Je … ça fait mal. »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait mal, Migacirpy ? Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? »

« Hahaha … Hahaha … Papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » _complète Niny alors que j'enrage intérieurement. Comment ça je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? Alors qu'elles sont à l'agonie ? Où qu'elle est cette blague pathétique ?_

« Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, Niny hein ? POURQUOI ?! Répondez-moi toutes les deux ! Répondez-moi maintenant ou … »

_Rien du tout. Il n'y a rien du tout. J'ai le cœur qui bat à deux cents à l'heure mais il ne se passe rien, rien du tout. Elles respirent maintenant plus calmement … presque inaudiblement, c'est à peine si elles respirent. Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais autant de souci ? Peut-être que c'est passager ? Non. Ca ne serait pas venu comme ça, c'est trop violent. Elles couvent ça depuis quand ? Depuis quand ? Je veux savoir ! Mais elles ne me répondent pas._

_Rien du tout. Le silence plat maintenant. Avec lenteur, je pose mon front contre celui de Niny puis celui de Migacirpy. Elles halètent mais cela est un signe qu'elles respirent. J'observe leurs corps nus et recouverts de sueur._

_Je prends de quoi les essuyer et lorsqu'il s'agit de la poitrine de chacune, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je place mes lèvres sur le téton de Migacirpy, le suçotant doucement pour lui arracher un petit cri de plaisir. Elle ne bouge que faiblement mais … je me sens rassuré. Son corps est toujours actif. Je me tourne vers Niny et lui fait le même traitement mais avec plus d'insistance. Je sens le miel qui sort de son téton et m'en abreuve._

_Je sais parfaitement que cela m'excite mais je garde le contrôle de moi et caresse la joue de Niny, du moins, de son visage qui est avec le rubis planté dans le front.. Qu'elle aille mieux, c'est tout ce que je demande. C'est tout ce que je veux. Je me murmure que tout va bien se passer, que demain, tout ira mieux. Mais non, je ne crois pas que je pourrai dormir._

« Et si elles meurent, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Elles ne mourront pas ! La question ne se pose même pas ! »

« Tous les êtres faibles doivent mourir. On doit éliminer Panilkia. On ne perdra pas de temps avec deux femmes-pokémon chétives juste pour ton bon plaisir. » _reprend Dyrkri alors que je pousse un hurlement de rage :_

« TA GUEULE ! J'AI DIT QU'ON NE LES ABANDONNERA PAS ! »

« Oh ? Et tu hausses donc le ton vers moi ? Tu te prends pour qui, Nev ? »

_Elle veut me donner une migraine ? Elle va voir ça ! Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne plaisante pas avec moi ! Je pousse un autre cri enragé alors que mes yeux deviennent complètement roses. Maintenant, j'entends un nouveau cri à l'intérieur de mon être. Mais il provient de Dyrkri ! Celle-ci commence à gémir :_

« Tu me tiens tête ?! Mais tu sais quel est le prix à payer si tu oses faire ça ? Je vais te le dire avorton ! Je vais te faire tellement mal que tu ne pourras plus bouger ! »

« Essaye donc, je t'attends, sale folle ! Tu vas vite comprendre ta douleur lorsque je me serai occupé de ton cas ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire maintenant ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Vas donc dehors ! Tu vas vite comprendre à quel point tu es misérable face à moi ! Je vais te le montrer ! Tu vas vite le … »

« Tu ne la boucles jamais hein ? Tu es toujours prête à l'ouvrir, à me pourrir la vie pour ne pas changer ! Maintenant que je sais que tu es en moi, tu en profites ! »

« Et pas qu'un peu. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je me nourris de ta haine, de ton ressentiment, de ta colère. De tout cela … et c'est ce que tu émets depuis que je te parle. Tu ne vois pas ? Si tu étais resté calme comme d'habitude, cela aurait été problématique. Mais là, tu es une cible parfaite pour moi. J'espère que tu apprécies ce que je fais pour toi non ? Hahaha ! » _s'exclame-t-elle avec amusement alors que je prends une profonde respiration, agacé par ça._

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

« Oh ? Tu penses qu'il suffit juste de le penser très fort pour que la colère disparaisse ? Pathétique idiot qui ne comprend rien à rien. »

« Tu peux continuer, ça ne changera rien, je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège. Pas du tout même. Tu peux déjà abandonner. Je vais retourner voir les filles. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à t'endormir sur place. Elles n'ont pas besoin de toi dans cet état. » _dit-elle avec lenteur alors que je m'immobilise. Elle en sait … elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut le faire croire ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! QU'ELLE PARLE ALORS ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à faire non ? Alors pourquoi me faire perdre mon temps ?_

« Lâche-moi. Je sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« Oh ? Tiens donc ? Et depuis quand alors ? Depuis quand tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi. Tu as besoin de moi, depuis le début, depuis que tu es né et même av… »

« Et même … tu vois ? C'est ça le problème ! Tu finis JAMAIS tes phrases. Comment est-ce que tu veux espérer que l'on discute avec toi hein ? COMMENT ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Bon, visiblement, il est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit, tu en auras visiblement bien besoin, héhéhé. Fais de beaux « rêves », hahaha. Espérons que tu apprécies la petite surprise de ma part hein ? »

_Quelle petite surp… ah … je … Je tente un mouvement pour m'enfuir mais comme elle est en moi, autant dire que c'est parfaitement inutile. Je m'écroule au sol, je crois que j'ai sommeil, je crois que j'ai envie de dormir et je crois que … _

« C'est toi … la dernière fois, Dyrkri. »

« C'est pourtant si facile à deviner hein ? Tu n'es pas franchement une lumière. »

_Elle me dit ça alors que je sombre dans l'inconscience, à même le sol, sans avoir pu rentrer dans la tente. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de … d'en terminer avec elle._

« C'est fini ? Tu as encore eut tes dernières pensées avant de dormir ? » _murmure la voix de Dyrkri alors qu'une voix se fait entendre en Nev :_

« Vraiment ? C'est quoi cette méthode ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? »

« Oh toi, Rygagagi, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de ta part, compris ? Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux de son corps, qu'importe le nombre de fois. »

« Tu en es libre ou presque … car nous sommes là aussi. Et si nous pensions que tu étais un véritable fléau pour lui, cela ferait depuis bien longtemps que tu serais partie à coup de pied dans ton derrière ectoplasmique du corps de Nev. Mais au final, je préfère autre chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de raconter, toi ? »

« Oh rien, rien. Mes petites sœurs ne comprenaient pas forcément mais moi, bon, j'ai pu t'étudier hein ? Et le résultat est vraiment divertissant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? Fais gaffe à toi, ça devient déplaisant tout ça. »

« Oh ? Je te laisse deviner, tu ferais bien de ramener Nev sous la tente même si nous savons très bien ce qui est en train de se passer pour Niny et Migacirpy, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, fais ce que je te demande si tu ne veux pas avoir trop d'ennuis. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ou alors, tu vas le regretter ! »

« Oh, des ordres, des ordres. Ce ne sont pas des ordres mais des conseils, n'est-ce pas ? Chacun est libre de les accepter ou non. Hahaha … Qu'est-ce que c'est divertissant, tu ne trouves pas ? Toi et moi, cela fait tellement longtemps. En fait, il faut reconnaître que tu ne t'octroies jamais ou peu de pause depuis tout ce temps ? On se demande bien pourquoi. Et dire qu'il y a des chances qu'il termine comme les autres. Pourquoi s'y attarder ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? PARLE DONC ! »

« Fais ce que je te dis … si tu ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise surprise demain. »

_Elle ? Faire quelque chose de cette fillette-Regigigas ? Et puis qu… non ? C'est impossible ! Ce n'était pas visible. Est-ce qu'elle aurait compris ? Saisi ? Non, non et non. Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Elle ne devait quand même pas faire ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste … impossible._

« Je te promets que c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça. »

_Une fumée noire commence à s'échapper du corps de Nev, venant l'envelopper, gardant une forme immatérielle bien que deux mains gantées de noir étaient visibles. La fumée l'emmène jusqu'à la tente, le déposant au milieu des deux demoiselles-pokémon._

« Voilà, t'es satisfaite ? Je retourne en lui et tu n'as pas intérêt à me bloquer le passage. »

« Non, non, tu peux venir, tu as fait ta part du marché. »

« Marché ? Marché ? Ce n'était pas un marché ! Tu m'as forcée à ça ! Ne te fout pas de ma gueule, c'est compris ? Je déteste ça ! »

« Hahaha … Ne t'emporte donc pas, Dyrkri. C'était amusant non ? Cela faisait combien de temps que tu n'étais pas sorti ? Presque vingt ans ? Son âge quoi ? Tu n'attends même pas qu'il ait son premier souffle. Tu te jettes aussitôt sur lui. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Cela me fait passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu es … alors ? »

_Ca ? Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. La fumée noir retourne en Nev, ne se préoccupant plus des paroles de Rygagagi alors que le sommeil est dans le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Il suffit maintenant juste d'attendre son réveil … un réveil qui risque de le choquer._

« Humm … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Je me réveille, me frottant les yeux en gémissant. Je tente de ramener mes souvenirs à moi, cherchant à me rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé. Je me tourne vers Migacirpy et pousse un hurlement strident, proche de l'extinction de voix :_

« C'EST QUOI CA ?! C'EST QUOI ?! »

_Je tente de reprendre mes esprits mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ! J'ai reculé dans la tente, tirant un peu sur le tissu en bafouillant, désignant Migacirpy … ou ce qu'il en reste. Car oui, je ne vois qu'une sorte de cadavre de Migacirpy. Une sorte de coquille complètement vide de sa part. Enfin, ça ressemble à ça ! Le corps entier de Migacirpy est fendu en deux, laissant échapper une odeur horrible._

« MIGACIRPY ! MIGACIRPY ! Non non ! C'est quoi ça ?! »

_Je dois rester calme et me montrer raisonnable. Je dois rester calme et me mont… COMMENT JE POURRAI L'ÊTRE ?! MIGACIRPY EST FENDUE EN DEUX ! Je me retourne pour regarder Niny mais j'ai un haut-le-cœur :_

« N… Niny. Je … Je … C'est … Niny. »

_Je crois que je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. J'y arrive pas, elles s'écoulent comme ça, instinctivement. Je vois juste un visage dénué de vie. Et aussi … une grosse gelée royale faite de miel, il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Même pas un corps._

« Dyrkri … Dyrkri … Rygagagi, quelqu'un … s'il vous plaît … »

« Ah ça, fallait se douter que ça allait arriver, Nev. T'y étais pas préparé, voilà tout. Ah ! » _s'exclame Dyrkri en moi alors que je continue de sangloter._

« Même pas une once de compassion ! T'es une vraie ordure ! »

« Ah ça, je le suis parfaitement et je l'assume, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Les faibles doivent mourir, voilà tout. C'est comme ça que ça marche ici, tu le sais ! »

« Je m'en fous ! Je ne veux pas savoir si c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer ! Je ne veux rien savoir du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT ! RIEN ! »

_Je me lève et hurle, voulant me boucher les oreilles avant de me retrouver allongé au sol, sans rien comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Hébété, je cherche à me relever mais quelque chose vient enlacer mes jambes pour me redresser._

« Je sais bien que cela me change de mon corps habituel … mais de là à ne pas le remarquer, il faut quand même le vouloir, Nev. »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Deux beautés adultes

**Chapitre 7 : Deux beautés adultes**

« Alors ? On perd la parole ? On ne sait pas trop quoi dire ? »

« Je … Euh … Si je pouvais déjà avoir la tête remise normalement pas à l'envers, ça me serait plutôt utile, je crois bien … Enfin, je crois. »

« Hum … Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense d'abord faire quelque chose de très simple et délicieux tout d'abord, question de sécurité hein ? »

_Question de sécurité ? Qu'est-ce que … Je tente de me mouvoir mais voilà que la femme aux cheveux auburn m'embrasse longuement, passionnément et avec ardeur. W… Wow ! C'est du baiser ou alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Wow. Pas du tout même._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un baiser langoureux de la sorte ? »

« Que j'aimerai d'abord retrouver les pieds sur terre, ensuite, que j'aimerai savoir qui vient de m'embrasser car je ne vois pas du tout qui ça peut être. »

« Et ma poitrine ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nev ? Elle est peut-être pas super volumineuse comme elle mais bon, elle n'est pas si mal non ? Ah ! Mes cheveux cachent peut-être les tétons, tu veux les voir ? Ils sont là pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Ca me dit quelque chose ! Mais attends, j'ai dit ton nom avant ! Migacirpy ! Tu ne m'as même pas répondu ! C'est toi ou pas ? Migacirpy ? »

« Hum … Ces délicieuses lèvres qui viennent de t'embrasser n'ont pas réussi à te convaincre ? Tu veux que je recommence une nouvelle fois ? »

« N… Non ! C'est bon ! Enfin je … Tu as changé. »

_Elle me fait finalement descendre sur le sol et je peux l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Elle a un corps cylindrique, un très long corps cylindrique. Je l'observe et l'étudie. Wow … Elle a une poitrine moyenne qui doit bien tenir en main, sans déborder, ses cheveux tressés auburn les cachant en priorité. Mais ses écailles et sa queue … je suis admiratif. Et il n'y a pas que ça chez elle, loin de là même ! Wow !_

« Alors ? Tu restes bouche bée ? Surpris ? Tu apprécies la vue ? »

« Euh … Je … Enfin, tu as … de jolies collerettes. Et puis ce truc à trois pointes sur le crâne, c'est plutôt beau et enfin, je … »

« Est-ce que je suis jolie pour toi ? Assez ? »

« Tu es parfaite mais tu n'avais pas à l'être pour moi, tu sais hein ? »

« Roh, qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc mon petit Nev adoré. Je suis ta sirène non ? Et pour cette raison, je suis toute à toi. Viens donc par-là me faire un gros câlin. » _me souffle-t-elle tendrement avant de venir m'enlacer avec sa longue queue rouge … une queue vraiment très épaisse d'ailleurs, comme celle de … … … Giréléna, oui._

« Tu es ma sirène, d'accord ? Et surtout, je … »

_Je ne peux pas le lui dire alors je continue l'enlacement, quitte à sentir sa poitrine contre mon corps. Sa poitrine nue … Je lui caresse son dos, finissant par chuchoter :_

« Je suis soulagé et heureux … que tu ailles bien, Migacirpy. Tu vas bien … ça me suffit. »

« Oh … Euh … Tu sais … Nev, y avait pas tant que ça à faire hein ? » _répond t-elle en bredouillant légèrement. Je retire ma tête de son épaule, remarquant qu'elle rougit un peu. Est-ce que mes paroles la rendent confuses ? Je suis un peu embêté, je l'avoue mais je lui souris délicatement, plaçant une main sur sa joue._

« J'étais mortifié tu veux dire … mais donc, tu es une adulte maintenant ? »

« Je suis une grande et terrifiante femme-Léviator ! Groar ! Crains-moi, Nev ! »

« Par contre, d'habitude, les femmes-Leviator n'ont-elles pas un corps bleu ? »

« Euh si, je crois … je ne sais pas pourquoi le mien, il est rouge. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis laide ou non ? Enfin, que je ne suis pas comme tu veux ? »

« Non mais ça te rendre tout aussi unique que Niny alors ! C'est ça que ça veut dire ! Tu as une belle couleur rouge, c'est même une bonne nouvelle non ? Enfin, j'aime bien ce que je vois … enfin, tu es très belle, Migacirpy. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que … »

« Tu auras une délicieuse surprise recouverte de miel. »

_Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Elle me fait un geste pour m'intimer de me retourner. J'ai à peine le temps de bouger ma tête que celle-ci percute deux globes de chair assez volumineux, mais surtout recouvert complètement de miel. Je tente de m'extirper mais le miel est assez gluant tandis que j'arrive à avoir un visage à moitié insecte, avec les yeux globuleux rouges et un rubis sur le front. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage se modifie, prenant une apparence plus humaine pour laisser paraître … celui de Niny ?  
><em>  
>« PAPA ! Euh … Père ! Oui ! Père, c'est mieux maintenant ! »<p>

« Niny ? C'est vraiment toi ? Qui ? Enfin, ça veut dire quoi alors ? Je croyais que … »

« Je suis bien vivante, père ! Parfaitement vivante ! »

« Appelle-moi papa, ça me suffit Je suis plus habitué à ça, ne t'en fait pas mais … »

« Comment est-ce que je suis papa ? Tu as vu ma robe de miel ? Je suis aussi belle que maman ? Dis, dis, tu peux me le dire, papa ? Je suis aussi belle ? »

« Tu l'es encore plus qu'elle. Apixy serait fière de la beauté de sa fille. Plus que fière même. Vraiment … Rien à redire à ce sujet. »

« Tu as vu, je peux produire du miel sur mes seins ? Ils sont assez gros ? Comme Giréléna ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je regarde chez toi, Niny. Je suis juste … »

« Ben regardes-les, père ! Regardes-les ! »

« Je préfère que tu m'appelles papa, je t'ai dit et je ne vais pas les … »

_Elle ne me laisse pas parler, me recouvrant de sa poitrine une nouvelle fois, l'empêchant de voir autre chose que les belles sphères de chair recouvertes de miel. Bon … de ce que je vois, y a vraiment rien à reprocher, elle une belle peau couleur dorée foncée et les tétons qui pointent sous le miel sont dorés tout courts. Ca donne envie de les croquer, miam ! Enfin non … Qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Brrr ! Il s'agit de ma fille. Je ne dois pas penser ça. Je ne suis quand même pas un mons… enfin, maintenant elle est adulte._

« Papa, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement papa, je t'aime ! »

_Voilà qu'elle me presse contre sa poitrine et semble bien décidée à ne pas me lâcher d'une seule semelle. Je commence à étouffer mais je me laisse faire. Oui, je me laisse faire et l'aide même à me garder contre elle. Lorsqu'elle me libère après une bonne minute, je suis tout simplement là, à reprendre mon souffle tout en la regardant._

« Satisfaite, Niny ? Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

« J'en veux encore plus papa ! Un vrai de vrai câlin maintenant ! On peut ? »

« Venez donc par-là toutes les deux ! »

_J'agrippe Migacirpy et Niny pour les attirer contre moi. Voilà, comme ça que l'on se fait des câlins entre personnes qui s'apprécient. Elles ont leurs têtes collées mon torse alors que je les caresse doucement. C'est appréciable comme contact, très appréciable._

« On t'a tellement manquées, Nev ? Moi et Niny ? »

« Plus que tout. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, tu le sais bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question alors que tu connais parfaitement la réponse ? »

« Héhéhé, car j'aime bien l'entendre de ta propre voix. On retourne sous la tente ? Mais j'aimerai garder cette forme donc en même temps, c'est bête mais je ne pourrai pas rentrer complètement … Enfin si, sûrement ? »

« Giréléna le pouvait, elle pouvait garder cette apparence tout en réduisant la longueur de sa queue et sa forme. Je pense que tu en es capable aussi, Migacirpy. »

« Je vais essayer, j'ai pas encore l'habitude de me sentir forte. »

_J'émets un petit rire tandis que Niny et moi la regardons doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps cylindrique a réduit d'au moins deux tiers. C'est comme ça que Giréléna faisait ? Je ne sais même pas … si … vraiment dans le fond … J'ai déjà vue sa véritable forme à Giréléna ? Car oui, elle avait toujours une apparence semi-humaine. Enfin, je ferai mieux de ne pas me poser trop de questions à ce sujet, j'imagine._

_Oui … A peu près ça en fait. Bon, elle est très bien et j'invite les deux demoiselles à débarrasser … leurs cadavres ? Je ne sais pas comment je peux dire ça. Je pousse un soupir et leur dit d'une voix lente :_

« Je pense que l'odeur va rester dans la tente pendant quelques heures maintenant. On débarrasse quand même de tout ça, d'accord ? »

« On y va, on y va ! On a été exprès se laver après ça car on voulait te faire la surprise. »

« Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Deux filles qui sortent de deux cocons différents, je ne pouvais pas être plus étonné hein ? Enfin, maintenant que c'est réglé. Bon, j'irai calciner tout ça ensuite. Allez, aidez-moi les filles, ce n'est pas léger. »

« Oui, oui, on vient t'aider, on vient t'aider. »

_Elles poussent des petits soupirs amusés alors que Migacirpy attrape les deux « restes » de leurs corps avant de les extirper de la tente … puis de les projeter à une bonne dizaine de mètres en hauteur dans les airs puis au loin._

« VOILA ! Nettoyage fait, Nev ! Content ? » _me demande-t-elle dans un grand sourire._

« Euh, vraiment que … bon … disons que c'est radical mais pour la tente ? »

« Ben, on va éviter de dormir dedans. Tu es vraiment fatigué, Nev ? » _me dit Migacirpy._

« Maintenant que je suis réveillé … vous avez faim ? »

_Elles se regardent entre elles, un sourire carnassier que je préfère éviter de confirmer. Puis finalement, Niny me dit d'une voix douce et lente :_

« On a quand même un peu faim, papa. Faut dire que … ben on a changé donc on est juste complètement vide. Est-ce que je peux reprendre ma forme de dame-Apireine ? Avec la grosse ruche en bas pour le corps ? Même si ça cache tout. »

« Fais donc, Niny. Fais donc. Rien ne t'en empêche hein ? Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous deux hein ? Bon, un petit repas cette fois. »

« D'accord, d'accord, papa. On peut venir avec toi ? »

« Seulement si vous mettez quelque chose pour vous couvrir, les nuits sont fraîches. D'accord ? Pendant ce temps, je réfléchis à quoi vous faire. »

« Papa, c'est pas possible, on n'a plus les mêmes corps donc ça n'ira pas. Regarde, je tente de mettre le haut que tu m'as acheté et puis le soutien-gorge. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … GLOUPS ! Elle a parfaitement raison, le soutien-gorge est BEAUCOUP trop petit et se déchire lorsqu'elle tente de forcer ça. J'ai les seins qui réapparaissent devant moi pendant que j'en prends plein les yeux. Et je ne parle pas de son haut devenu trop petit, lui laissant le nombril à l'air et dont sa poitrine tire trop sur le tissu._

_C'est trop érotique, beaucoup trop. Je tente de contrôler mes pulsions et prend une profonde respiration. Il faut que je pense à autre chose mais elle décide de garder le tissu alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, collant sa poitrine contre mon nez. Rapidement, d'ailleurs, le tissu est taché de jaune miel, signe qu'elle est en train d'ammielé, oui, c'est un verbe que je viens d'inventer sur le moment. Migacirpy fait de même mais de l'autre côté._

« Nev ? Et si nous passions tout de suite au dessert ? Tu as deux femmes-pokémon superbes pour toi, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps alors d'en profiter ? »

« Hein ? Que … Non non ! Pas du tout même ! Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi et … Non ! La tente n'est pas utilisable et je … »

« Qui a parlé de la tente, papa ? Nous sommes trois. Nous sommes assez pour nous réchauffer tous ensemble de toute façon. » _coupe Niny, chose à laquelle je suis peu habitué._

« Euh, Niny, Migacirpy, je prépare à manger. »

« Nev, nous sommes de grandes filles maintenant. La nourriture qui nous intéresse est bien différente ou presque. On a un appétit à combler. Niny ? Presse donc ta poitrine contre son visage qu'il comprenne bien de quoi on parle. »

_Je suis parfaitement clair ! Je sais de quoi elles parlent et … NINY ! NON ! Elle s'exécute et me colle son haut taché de miel contre le visage alors que Migacirpy reprend :_

« Tu vois, Nev ? Regarde à quel point Niny a grandi. Elle a vraiment bien grandi hein ? TU ne trouves pas ? Elle rendrait jalouse la majorité des femmes-pokémon. Et tout ça grâce à toi, car tu l'as élevé alors qu'elle était une femme-pokémon et toi un humain. »

« Arrêtez ça les filles, je cuisine et … »

« Niny, regarde comment on attire un Nev dans ses bras ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle mani… HEIN ?! Elle me prend la tête, tire sur le haut de Niny et me force à passer la tête dessous. Je ne vois rien du tout mais je sens bien l'odeur de miel qui m'envahit et je suis coincé sous le haut de Niny jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et libère sa poitrine. Bon sang ! Si j'étais un animal, je crois que je serais en rut à ce moment-là. Oui, en rut._

« Oh, papa est déjà prêt pour nous, Migacirpy. »

« Tu pensais qu'il ne le serait pas ? Il faut que nous le soulagions, le pauvre. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il nous attend, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? »

« Les filles, je ne suis vraiment pas en forme pour ça, pas du tout. Alors … »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il dit, lui. »

_Migacirpy plaque une main sur mon pantalon, commençant à le frotter. Bien entendu qu'il réagit de la sorte avec deux femmes comme elles ! Comment ça aurait pu l'être autrement ?! Bon sang, dans quel … dans quoi est-ce que je me suis foutu ? Réellement ?_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un bel appétit

**Chapitre 8 : Un bel appétit**

« LES FILLES ! STOP ! J'ai dit stop ! Maintenant, on arrête ça ! »

« Et non, Nev ! On n'arrête pas ! On n'arrête pas alors que c'est si bien ! Hahaha ! N'est-ce pas, Niny ? Regarde à quel point il semble excité ! »

« C'est vrai, Migacirpy. Papa a l'air très très très content de nous revoir. Papa, tu ne m'as pas dit, est-ce que je suis très jolie maintenant ? »

« Je ne répondrai pas si vous ne me relâchez pas. Et surtout, ne me forcez pas à utiliser la force pour m'extirper de là. Vous savez que je déteste ça, hein ? »

_Elles se regardent entre elles, soucieuses et inquiètes. Elles ne savent pas quoi faire mais soudainement, elles décident de presser leurs poitrines, l'une contre l'autre au niveau de mon visage. Qu'est-ce que … c'est quoi ça ?!_

« Sandwich mammaire, Nev ! Avec Giréléna, il en aurait été hors de question mais Niny est une bonne copine et on t'aime autant l'une que l'autre. »

« C'est vrai ! Moi je veux bien te partager avec Migacirpy ! »

« Et moi, je veux bien ça mais pas maintenant ! Là, vous donnez l'impression d'être deux créatures en chaleur et ensuite de … »

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'est le cas, Nev ? Regarde. Niny ? Prends l'une de ses mains et fais la même chose que moi, d'accord ? Suis bien mon mouvement, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Migacirpy. Je te suis ! Mais on va faire quoi avec papa alors ? »

_Je ne comprends pas mais elles me prennent chacune une main alors que je me laisse faire, inquiet et soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent faire exactement ? C'est étrange, très étrange même. Je n'aime pas ça, enfin, je n'aime que … OH ! Qu'est-ce que … Elles viennent des descendre mes mains et je sens quelque chose de moite._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Que tu nous fais cet effet, Nev. Tu ne crois pas que Niny et moi, nous avons assez attendu depuis des années ? Des mois durant de caresses et autres ? Maintenant que nous sommes des femmes-pokémon, tu pourrais nous aimer comme telles. »

« Migacirpy, tu n'envisages quand même pas de … »

« Toi et nous ? Bien sûr que si. Néanmoins, je laisserai ma place à Niny pour la première d'entre nous. Car elle le mérite encore plus et même si je t'aime plus que tout, je ne pense pas que l'amour que j'exprime envers toi soit aussi fort que celui de Niny. Et oui, c'est très difficile à reconnaître mais il le faut bien dans de pareils cas. »

« Je sais pas trop ce que Migacirpy raconte, papa … mais je suis prête à tout donner à toi ! Et je suis sûre que Migacirpy veut penser pareil et fera pareil ! »

_Je dois réagir comment devant ça ? Devant deux déclarations ? Leurs vulves sur mes doigts, j'ai quelques mouvements de frottement incontrôlés alors que ma bosse dans le pantalon montre bien que je désire ardemment ça. Je bredouille :_

« J'en serai très flatté … mais non. Je suis le père de Niny, même si ce n'est pas réel … et toi, tu es une amie vraiment très proche. Je … »

« Arrête de penser à elle, bordel ! Nous sommes là ! Elle n'est plus là ! Tu vas quand même pas croire au truc du premier grand amour de ta vie et tu auras plus personne ! »

_Voilà que j'entends Migacirpy de façon un peu agacée et énervée. C'est vrai que mes propos doivent … prendre la tête. Mais je suis sensé faire quoi ? Mais en même temps, il vaut mieux que je la calme tout de suite et je dis cela sans méchanceté :_

« Ne parle plus jamais en mal de Giréléna, d'accord ? J'accepte bien cette crise car je la comprend mais en même temps, je ne supporterai pas que tu continues de … »

« Non mais on parle d'une morte ! MORTE ! Tu vas faire acte de pénitence, ne jamais te vider les bourses dans une femme-pokémon et ne jamais avoir de descendance ? Comme ça, tu penses qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas de là où elle se trouve ? »

« Exactement, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis fidèle et … »

« Tu connais les principes du mariage ? Jusqu'à la vie, jusqu'à la mort ! Elle n'a jamais dit de toute façon que vous étiez ensembles ! Alors bon, arrêtes avec ça et envisages un futur avec nous ! Si je suis si spéciale comme femme-Leviator, tu n'as qu'à me le montrer ! Pareil avec Niny qui va avoir besoin d'une belle descendance. La descendance d'un héros, c'est parfait ! On va avoir besoin de toi alors que Giréléna, là où elle se trouve, ça ne sera pas le cas ! »

_Ses arguments sont corrects, plus que corrects … mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est tout. Je ne peux pas et je n'y arrive pas. De plus, avec les émotions de la soirée, le fait de les avoir peut-être perdues puis ensuite les avoir retrouvées, changées et métamorphosées en deux ravissantes femmes-pokémon, c'est trop, beaucoup trop pour moi._

« Les filles, est-ce que vous pouvez encore attendre ? Juste patienter. »

« Combien de temps encore ?! Tu crois que l'on peut se contenter de quelques doigts ?! Ca ne remplacera jamais ton membre que l'on caresse ! Le gros dard avec lequel Niny veux que tu le butines ! Tu penses que … quoi ?! »

_Je la regarde, un peu choquée alors que le visage de Niny est juste complètement rouge de gêne. Elle croise et décroise ses jambes humaines, coinçant ma main entre elles sans oser poser ses yeux sur moi. Elle bafouille :_

« Mig… Migacirpy, je t'avais dit de pas le dire ! C'était un secret entre toi et moi. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? C'est Niny a qui dit ça ? » _dis-je en hochant la tête négativement, Niny baissant la sienne pour étudier le sol si intéressant. C'est vraiment Niny qui a prononcé de tels mots ? Car c'est plutôt le genre des filles de joie._

« C' EST … UNE … FEMME ! UNE FEMME-POKEMON ! BON SANG ! NEV ! »

_Voilà qu'elle me force en me prenant la tête par la nuque. Elle me colle contre le sein droit de Niny, me forçant à engloutir son téton durci et doré :_

« Cette poitrine, elle est à maturation ! Elle est grande et généreuse ! Grosse ! Regarde-là ! Tu peux pas la prendre à une main ! Tu dois la presser pour en avoir son miel ! DESCENDONS MAINTENANT ! POUR BIEN TE LE MONTRER ! »

_Elle me force à descendre maintenant la tête … jusqu'au nombril de Niny ? Non, pire que ça même ! Jusqu'à ses lèvres vaginales. Là aussi, j'ai le droit à une surprise. Elles sont jaunes dorées, comme le reste de son corps et je vois aussi un peu … de sève qui s'écoule ?_

« Tu crois qu'une petite fille réagirait de la sorte ? Une fille qui aime son père ? Juste à cause de quelques doigts ? Sois un peu sérieux, Nev ! C'est une femme qui aime un homme ! Rien d'autre, rien de plus, rien de moins et … »

« HIIII ! Ca chatouille, papa ! Ca cha … chatouille ! »

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire mais je suis bien … en train de laper Niny ? Même si je ne rentre pas la langue, je suis en train de lécher ses parois vaginales comme un dément._

« Est-ce que c'est bon, Niny ? Ce que ton père te fait ? Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! J'espère que papa te fera pareil, Migacirpy ! Hihihi et … »

« Je … hmm … je … non ! Stop ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Pas maintenant ! »

_J'arrive finalement à reprendre mon souffle mais le goût du miel avec une saveur aphrodisiaque est maintenant ancré en moi. Et autant dire que cela me fait mal au bas-ventre. Pourtant, je garde le contrôle de mon corps et je dis avec véhémence :_

« Migacirpy, première et dernière fois que tu m'obliges à ça ! Compris ? »

« Ça ne changera rien. Maintenant que tu y as goûté, tu sais où je veux te mener. Maintenant tu sais ce que je veux dire par là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tsss … Première et dernière fois, je ne me répèterai pas. »

« Maintenant que c'est fait, on fait quoi ? On continue ? Tu veux goûter aux miennes ? Peut-être que ça a le goût du sel et de la mer. »

« Tu es juste particulièrement stupide. J'ai dit non … mais vas-y, ramènes. »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je dis ça ? Pour lui tenir tête ? Surement, c'est sûrement ça oui. Mais elle ne se prive pas et colle ses lèvres vaginales contre mon visage. Je commence à la laper comme pour Niny alors que celle-ci s'affaire sur mon pantalon. Non, non. Je donne une petite claque sur les mains pour qu'elle arrête ça. Ca ne dure que quelques secondes puis je repousse Migacirpy une nouvelle fois. Vrai que … ça a un certain goût._

« Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu trouves ? C'est à ton goût ou pas ? »

« C'est différent de Niny. Et je n'ai pas envie de comparer, voilà tout. »

_Je suis assez sec dans mes propos mais je veux que le message soit passé clairement, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. Après quelques secondes, je décide de retourner dans la tente avant de m'arrêter. Quelle idiotie._

« Je vais devoir dormir dehors, je crois bien. »

« Avec la béquille que tu as dans ton pantalon, Nev ? »

« Même avec elle, je compte dormir, oui. Désolé mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises, voilà tout. Par votre faute, je dormirai mal et … »

« Retire tous tes habits, on s'occupe de toi et après, on dort ? »

« Après ce que tu m'as fait comme scène, tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Je suis juste déçu. Vous seriez capables de me sauter dessus si je me laissais faire. Aucune décence. »

« Papa est en colère ? » _bafouille Niny, me regardant de ses yeux rubis aussi purs que la pierre précieuse ancrée dans son front. On ne dirait pas qu'elle avait eut une telle remarque selon les paroles de Migacirpy, pas du tout même et pourtant … je ne suis pas stupide, loin de là même. Je sais parfaitement que … non. Je suis stupide._

« Non, Niny. Je ne suis pas en colère. Pardon. Viens par là. »

_Je la prends par le bras et je viens la serrer contre mon cœur. Elle est peut-être nue mais je sais parfaitement les efforts qu'elle fait avec Migacirpy. Il suffit de voir qu'elle a un corps complètement humain, comme celui de Migacirpy._

_S'il n'y avait aucun effort, comme la majorité des femmes-pokémon, s'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à avoir un corps humanoïde, elles ne l'auraient pas fait. Et là pourtant, c'est le cas. Cette poitrine, ces jambes, ces bras, tout ça est humain._

« Pa … pa ? » _bredouille Niny alors que je caresse ses bras. Je veux juste dormir et me reposer, rien d'autre. Qu'importe si je suis éructé, cela ne me préoccupe pas le moins du monde. Je chuchota à ses oreilles :_

« Patience, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne suis pas encore prêt … à utiliser tout mon corps pour toi et Migacirpy. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« D'accord, papa. Niny sera une grande fille et attendra que papa veuille bien l'aimer comme il aimait Giréléna. » _me dit-elle avec tendresse alors que je prends son visage entre mes mains. Je crois que c'est juste … parfait. J'entends Migacirpy qui me dit derrière moi :_

« Oui, j'allais quand même pas te forcer. Je me vois mal chercher à te violer comme les autres garces que tu as rencontrées depuis que tu es parti jouer au héros, Nev. Juste qu'avec nos nouveaux corps, on voulait en profiter et t'en faire profiter, c'est tout. »

_... … … Oui. C'est un peu ça que je veux. Quelque chose de plus candide et plus … tendre. Elles sont les mêmes, malgré qu'elles aient changé physiquement. Je peux enfin les serrer contre mon cœur et je reprends d'une voix douce :_

« Migacirpy, tu peux avoir ta forme de femme-Léviator ? Et faire un cocon avec ton corps autour de nous ? Comme ça, personne n'a froid ce soir. »

« Seulement si tu retires ton pantalon car je risque de te faire mal dans cet état. »

_Bon, c'est demandé gentiment et poliment. Je m'exécute, restant en caleçon durci par l'excitation alors que j'entends un petit soupir de plaisir de la part des deux demoiselles. Pourtant, elles ne font rien et Niny vient se coller à moi, poitrine contre torse. Elle croise ses jambes avec les miennes, me faisant bien sentir son excitation sur la majorité de son corps avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule, fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de « serpent » rouge de Migacirpy vient nous enterrer tous les deux alors que c'est au tour de sa poitrine de se coller contre mon dos, sa tête posée sur mon autre épaule._

« Bien installées, les filles ? »

« Disons que te savoir dans cet état me donne envie de faire des choses indécentes avec toi. Est-ce que l'on peut sortir le petit oiseau, Nev ? »

« N… hum … Bon … si vous êtes nues, autant que je le sois aussi. Mais aucun geste, d'accord ? Vous me le retirez et c'est tout, compris, Migacirpy ? Niny ? »

_Je vois une petite lueur dans leurs yeux mais je sais aussi qu'elles ne feront rien de mal. Me voilà débarrassé de mon dernier vêtement et aussitôt, Niny gémit. C'est vrai que … elle a les jambes croisées contre moi. Mais elle va être respectable, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Papa, je suis désolée … d'avoir dit des choses vulgaires avant … comme ce qu'à dit Migacirpy. C'était de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû. Mais tu crois qu'un moment, je pourrais être comme une vraie femme-pokémon et un humain ? Aimée comme elle ? »

« Peut-être un jour, Niny. Peut-être un jour… »

« Puis euh … » _commence-t-elle à dire avant de se rapprocher de moi, me chuchotant dans l'oreille avec tendresse :_ « Tout mon corps est à papa. Tout, tout, tout. Je sais que les demoiselles avec beaucoup de poitrine, ça fait des choses avec. Alor si papa … ah ! »

_Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise alors que je ne sais pas où me mettre. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose contre ça ! Elle vient de me donner une idée aberrante, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de penser à ça. Même si c'est son corps et que … non … non … Je me frotte contre elle et commence à m'épuiser physiquement jusqu'à arriver à la jouissance._

_Elle me regarde en rougissant alors que Migacirpy n'a rien vu ou senti. Elle est déjà à moitié en train de dormir. Avec lenteur, Niny descend une main pour récupérer le fluide séminal. Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis se lèche les doigts. Quelques instants après, encore plus câline, elle finit par trouver le sommeil dans mes bras, comme si de rien n'était. Je suis juste … abject ou un monstre, je crois bien, oui._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Entrevoir l'avenir

**Chapitre 9 : Entrevoir l'avenir**

« Hum … Niny ? Migacirpy ? »

_Je me réveille en premier alors que je suis allongé sur le sol mais pas directement sur ce dernier. Le corps de Migacirpy m'entoure, formant une couverture de chair et d'écailles sur mon corps tandis que Niny et la tête de Migacirpy sont posées contre mon torse. Et avec elles, difficile d'être « non-réceptif ». Elles dorment paisiblement, je ne devrais pas les réveiller alors, ça serait juste particulièrement stupide de ma part, je crois bien._

« Les petites puces, il faut se réveiller. Enfin, ma petite sirène et ma petite puce ? »

« C'est déjà l'heure ? Il est trop tôt, Nev. On dort encore quelques heures. »

« Ah euh non … Le soleil est déjà levé depuis pas mal de temps donc je préfère éviter. Allez, debout les petites marmottes de l'amour. »

« Non, non et non, Nev ! J'ai pas envie, tu n'as qu'à réveiller Niny, tiens. »

« Papa ? Bisou pour réveiller ? » _murmure la voix de Niny ? Je vais faire même mieux que ça. Avec lenteur, je tente de glisser une main jusqu'en entre les jambes de Niny. Ah ! J'y suis même ! J'en suis certain ! Elle commence à se mouvoir légèrement et pousse un petit gémissement plaintif, bredouillant :_

« Pa … Pa. C'est … c'est chaud et doux. »

« He… Hey ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire tous les deux ? Dans mon dos ? »

« Papa, il me fait beaucoup de bien, Migacirpy. Enormément de bien ! »

« HEY ! NEV ! Tu as une seconde main, tu le fais aussi pour moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je le ferais ? Tu me sembles bien endormie encore. »

« Raison de plus pour chercher à me réveiller. Tiens, je vais te guider, tu vas voir, le chemin est pas vraiment difficile à trouver de toute façon. »

_Je soupire, amusé par les paroles de la demoiselle-Léviator. Bon, si j'ai compris, j'ai visiblement beaucoup de choses à faire. Mes mains caressent leurs lèvres vaginales jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux prises de soubresauts. Quelques instants plus tard, l'étreinte de Migacirpy se fait moins forte, me permettant de me libérer._

« Oh … Papa, il est en forme aussi. »

_Hum ? Hein ? Les propos de Niny me font baisser ma tête alors que je la vois qui donne un petit coup de langue sur … ah ! Ca chatouille ! Mais euh ! Non non ! Pas de ça et … Et zut ! Elle recommence à donner des coups de langue et je frémis. Je tente de réagir puis … j'abandonne. Je reste juste debout, devant Niny, Migacirpy venant la rejoindre, lui demandant si ça a un bon goût. Comme c'est le matin, je ne tarde pas à leur donner visiblement leur petit-déjeuner, chose qui semble les rassasier._

« C'est … bon … Papa. »

« Ahem, c'était bien parce que c'est la matinée que … j'ai accepté ces coups de langue. »

_Et qu'elle arrête de se lécher les babines ! Ca fait plus que perverse ! Mais en plus, quand elle me regarde innocemment malgré son geste, je dois réagir comment ?_

« On pourra recommencer tous les autres matins donc, papa ? »

« Ahem, on verra ça. On se remet en route. Mais sinon, il faut que l'on aille dans un village pour vous trouver de nouveaux habits. Il me faudra prendre vos mesures ou du moins, imaginer ce que vous pourriez porter ou non. »

« Prendre nos mesures ? Fais-le donc tout de suite. Je suis sûre que je serai très satisfaite du résultat. » _déclare Migacirpy en bombant la poitrine vers moi. Pour toute réponse, je donne un petit coup du doigt sur le téton droit, la faisant gémir de plaisir et de douleur._

« Ca ne sera pas moi mais Dyrkri ou Rygagagi qui feront ça. Je vois mal les petites esprits élémentaires savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. »

« Hein quoi ? Moi ? T'es en train de plaisanter, j'espère, Nev ? »

« Non, non, Dyrkri. Tu m'as bien entendu, tu connais surement bien mieux que moi le sujet donc bon, autant que tu nous aides, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en penses que tu peux toujours aller te brosser, c'est bien simple. »

« Tu ne veux pas me rendre ce petit service, s'il te plaît ? Rien de plus. Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux ensuite, Dyrkri. »

« Tsss … Chantage par l'affection, ça ne marche pas comme ça chez moi, Nev. Je tiens à te prévenir. Première et dernière fois que je fais ça pour elles. Allez déjà trouver une ville ou un village, ensuite, pour les vêtements, je te dirai là-bas. »

_J'espère qu'elle ne se moque pas de moi. Mais bon, d'après le ton utilisé, il n'y a que peu de chances que ça soit le cas. Elle semble séreuse, très sérieuse … et surtout agacée mais ça, c'est une habitude chez elle, je crois bien donc bon._

« Merci pour tout, Dyrkri. C'est sympathique de ta part. »

« Ne t'avises même plus de me redire ça. Tu en profites car tu sais que je peux lire dans tes pensées hein ? Et que je suis en toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un petit peu, je dois avouer … mais ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça non ? »

« La ferme. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne veux pas t'aider et que je n'ai pas envie d'aider les autres alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça à moi hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'embêtes avec ça ? Heureusement que c'est mental car sinon, je ne me priverai pas pour leur dire à quel point tu m'e… hum … tu as compris parfaitement. »

« Je crois que le message ne pouvait être plus clair envers ma personne. C'est vraiment dommage d'en arriver à là mais je comprends parfaitement. »

_Je pousse un nouveau soupir mais dans le fond, je ne peux que la remercier pour cela. Sans elle, il faut avouer que cela aurait été une sacrée galère. Finalement, après trois heures de marche, une petite ville est visible à l'horizon. Je demande à Migacirpy et Niny de m'attendre ici bien que j'ai pu apercevoir quelques femmes-pokémon de loin._

« J'y vais. Vous avez compris le message ? »

« Oui, oui, Nev. C'est bon, c'est bon fais confiance à Dyrkri. On reste ici, on va cueillir des fruits et autres… ou préparer du miel. »

_Hum. La préparation du miel ? Je dois me méfier pour ce soir mais bon, je me doute bien que cela concerne les deux demoiselles. Elles vont surement s'abonner à quelques manipulations sexuelles. J'ai encore en tête les propos de Niny, rapportés par Migacirpy. Pfiou ! Bon, la ville, la ville, la ville. J'arrive jusqu'à une coutuerière, observant les tissus avec intérêt avant que Dyrkri ne vienne dire en moi :_

« Non, cette couleur ne conviendra pas. Autant prendre une robe jaune et noir en rayures pour Niny et une tenue rouge pour Migacirpy. »

« Je me doute mais je n'y connais rien du tout, rien de rien même. Je ne vois pas du tout comment faire alors, pas du tout. Je suis plus que surpris et perdu là. »

« Ouais, j'ai pu voir ça. Bon, il suffit juste que tu continues de m'écouter et ça sera parfait. Bon, montre-moi celle-là pour voir. »

_Je ne fais que lui obéir sans chercher plus loin que ça. Enfin, après quelques minutes de marchandage, je peux repartir, les mains pleines mais le devoir accompli. CHOUETTE ! Je pars presque rapidement du village, faisant quelques achats en termes de consommation et même d'une petite boisson alcoolisée._

_Oui, autant fêter cela à la manière des hommes et des femmes, non ? Enfin, j'exagère peut-être un peu beaucoup et je vais retrouver les deux demoiselles-pokémon, leur tendant leurs nouveaux habits. Robe bouffante comme celle d'une belle reine … comme celle d'Apixy. A y réfléchir, c'était exactement ça._

_Par contre, pour Migacirpy, c'était plus classique et bien moins efféminé. Cela ressemblait à des habits de garçon manqué ? Non, non … pas exactement. Comment est-ce que je pourrais expliquer cela ? Bah, déjà, ce n'est pas une robe mais un pantalon de toile rouge. Le haut aussi est rouge mais semble être un beau corset avec quelques lacets qui serrent et compressent bien sa poitrine, moins généreuse que celle de Niny mais néanmoins très appétissante à regarder d'après ce que je peux voir, wow._

« Ben dis-donc, je ne savais pas que Dyrkri s'y connaissait là-dessus ! Ca a de quoi sacrément surprendre, wow ! Et dans le bon sens hein ? Toutes mes félicitations ! »

« C'est vrai, papa. Migacirpy a raison ! Je me sens comme une reine-Apireine ! »

« Tant mieux si ça vous plaît … mais remerciez alors Dyrkri. »

« Merci madame Dyrkri que je n'ai jamais vue ! C'est très gentil de votre part ! » _déclare Niny alors que je me retrouve en train de sourire._

« Retire ce sourire niais de tes lèvres, compris ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, pourquoi je le ferais, Dyrkri ? Car tu m'y obliges ? »

« Non car je te tues si tu continues ainsi. C'est plus clair ? Le message passe mieux comme ça ou tu veux encore de l'aide ? Fais gaffe à toi hein ? »

« Le message est bien passé, le message est bien passé. Bon les filles, si vous vous comportez correctement jusqu'à ce soir, je vous le dis, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Alors soyez sages ! »

« Sexuelle ? » _demande aussitôt Migacirpy alors que je soupire en faisant un geste négatif de la main. NAAAAAAAN ! Quelle idiote ! Elle pense vraiment qu'à ça ! Non non et non ! Pas du tout ! Même pas en rêve, fillette ! Bon, je réponds rapidement :_

« Ca peut se terminer en ça si je vois que l'humeur s'y porte. »

« Hein ? Que … Qu'est-ce que … Je m'attendais pas à une réponse comme ça, Nev ! Je suis maintenant complètement déboussolée, tu exagères ! »

« C'est un peu le but voulu. Tu n'es pas trop déçue ? Hahaha ! »

« Vous semblez bien vous amuser, tous les trois, visiblement. »

_Hein quoi ? Je perds mon sourire pour me tenir face à l'origine de la voix qui vient de prendre la parole. Aussitôt, je la reconnais : PAXIA ! Qu'est-ce que la femme-Pyrax fait ici ?! Et elle n'est pas seule ! Elle est accompagnée d'une bonne dizaine de femmes-pokémon de métal. Lorsqu'elle regarde Niny, je vois une véritable surprise sur son visage :_

« Apix… Non. Niny ? C'est bien toi ? Tu es donc devenue une femme-Apireine. »

« OUI ! La même Apireine que ma mère ! Je n'ai pas oublié ça, Paxia ! »

« Et quelle volonté … et autorité. Une vraie future reine. » _continue de dire Paxia, faisant apparaître des flammes autour d'elle, déployant ses ailes. Les femmes-pokémon de métal … sont un vrai problème pour moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser face à Niny et Migacirpy. Elles viennent à peine d'avoir leurs nouvelles formes._

« Par contre, désolée, si t'as envie d'allumer un peu, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je vais devoir éteindre la flamme de ta vie. »

_Un … non deux … non ? Quatre ? Quatre jets d'eau proviennent de Migacirpy, venant stopper les flammes pour les éteindre comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que je me fais des illusions ? Une grossière erreur ? Car peut-être qu'elles sont bien plus fortes que je ne le crois ? Et surtout, elles semblent avoir tellement d'assurance, toutes les deux._

_Voilà, c'est sûrement ça. J'ai mal jugé, très mal jugé … et je peux le regretter amèrement si je ne fais pas attention, avec toutes mes bêtises. Quel imbécile mais vraiment … quel idiot, je suis. Humpf, je pense que je vais aller m'occuper des femmes-pokémon de métal pendant qu'elles iront s'occuper de Paxia. Je souris avant de dire :_

« Bon ben, visiblement … Niny et Migacirpy ne sont pas motivées à te laisser la vie tranquille. Tu m'excuseras mais si je m'occupe de tes compagnonnes. »

« Tu as déjà fort à faire de ton côté, Nev. » _répond Paxia alors que je me demande quoi elle parle. Soudainement, une présence se fait sentir dans mon dos :_

« Père, Paxia n'est pas venue seule, loin de là. »

« Tu es … non ! » _m'écris-je en faisant une roulade en avant, me retournant pour me retrouver face à elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Je … non. Elle a essayé de m'avoir par surprise ? Elle ? Comment est-ce que … enfin, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est ici ?_

« Père, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Tu cherches donc à te battre contre moi, Tyaunev ?! »

« Je suis là … pour vous tuer, père. Comme toujours, comme tout le temps. Cette fois-ci, on m'a dit de ne pas venir seule, pour être sure que je fasse bien mon travail. »

« Aucune volonté propre, tu es pareil que ces femmes-pokémon de métal ! PAREIL ! Tu es juste une aberration et … » _commence-je à dire en m'énervant alors qu'elle baisse la tête. Cette femme-pokémon est … ma véritable fille. Même si je ne l'ai pas engendrée, elle a mon sang, elle a vraiment mon sang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon sang peut donner naissance à elle mais je sais juste que … enfin … j'ai peut-être été un peu trop virulent._ « J'exagère mais tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire par là, Tyaunev. »

« Je dois juste vous tuer, père. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ensuite vous serez de nouveau là … pour nous, c'est tout, pour moi, c'est tout. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Si tu étais ma fille, tu saurais parfaitement ce qui est bon ou mal ! Tes pensées sont justes absurdes ! »

« Je te préviens, Tyaunev. Harsia a été claire à ce sujet. Si tu recommences comme la dernière fois, tu risques de le regretter amèrement et … » _commence à dire Paxia avant que je ne l'entende plus. Qu'est-ce que … De la téléportation ?_

« Voilà, père. Nous sommes seuls ici … ou presque seuls. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore une fois, pour ne pas changer ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? Je commence à être fatigué de … »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur le décor. Je sais juste que je ne suis plus où se trouvent Migacirpy et Niny. Mais il y a Tyaunev … et toutes les femmes-pokémon de métal aussi ? Je devrais être inquiet … mais je suis plus soulagé qu'autre chose._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Faire le ménage

**Chapitre 10 : Faire le ménage**

« Alors, comme ça, tu veux que j'affronte tout le monde, c'est ça ? »

« Non, père. Seulement moi-même. Ces femmes-pokémon de métal sont là pour nous surveiller et aussi pour se battre avec toi. »

« Ce que tu viens de déclarer puis ensuite de dire par toi-même … c'est juste particulièrement stupide mais ne t'en fait pas. Je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de rester aussi bête plus longtemps. Je vais me charger de toi et en terminer avec tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Père, vous allez donc vouloir me tuer, c'est bien cela ? »

« TU FAIS TOUT POUR QUE CA SOIT LE CAS ! Ne prend pas ce ton implorant avec moi ! Non … en fait, tu n'as même pas de ton du tout. »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, père … mais sachez juste une chose : je ne vous hais pas du tout. Vous êtes mon père et cela est impossible à ignorer. Je ne peux pas abandonner cette idée … mais je dois aussi vous tuer, j'en suis désolée. »

« Balivernes ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! »

_Elle m'agace ! Elle m'agace plus que tout et je décide alors de foncer vers elle mais avant même que mon épée ne vienne la toucher, voilà que deux femmes-pokémon de métal viennent me barrer le passage. Pas le temps de les étudier, je les tranche dans le vif sans une once de remord, renvoyant leurs cadavres au loin._

« Père, ce que vous ressentez en moi … est assez déplaisant. »

« Tu fais tout pour que je ressentes ça envers toi ! Ne commence surtout pas à essayer de me donner du remord après tes actes et tes paroles ! »

_J'ai déjà la tête gonflée par toutes ces bêtises ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent ces femmes-pokémon de métal ? Est-ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas que c'est une discussion père-fille ? Elles saisissent pas le problème ? Elles veulent peut-être que j'explique cela avec mes poings pour que ça rentre plus facilement dans leurs crânes ?_

« Nev, t'emporter face à ces imbéciles dénuées d'émotions et sentiments, c'est le premier pas vers la défaite contre cette femme-pokémon qui est ta fille. » _murmure Dyrkri en moi._

« Je le sais bien, je le sais parfaitement mais regardes-la ! Regardes-les ! »

« Je les vois parfaitement et il n'y a aucune raison de t'emporter de la sorte. Est-ce parce que Migacirpy et Niny ne sont plus visibles dans les environs que tu te mets dans cet état ? »

« Je … je pense qu'il y a un peu de ça dans le fond. »

« Alors, reprends ton souffle, calme-toi et étudie la situation. » _termine de me dire Dyrkri avec un grand professionnalisme, chose qui m'étonne un peu. Pfiou, peut-être un peu trop professionnelle pour que ça soit honnête et correcte._

_Ailleurs, deux femmes-pokémon sont placées en face d'une autre. Celle-ci, bien qu'elle soit seule, garde une certaine aura indéniable, aura confirmée par les flammes qui continuent de l'entourer, fixant Migacirpy pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Voilà donc la fameuse Migacirpy. C'est bien la première fois que tu ne peux confirmer ton statut, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends pourquoi Niny et Nev sont près de toi. »

« Tsss, ça n'a aucun rapport, Paxia. Si c'était le cas, ils m'auraient jugé bien avant alors qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait ! Je suis parfaitement libre de ce que je suis ! »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … mais le destin est parfois assez … amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? Il ose faire de telles relations alors que la situation ne l'exigeait pas. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes mais si tu touches à Apixy, tu auras affaire à moi. »

« HEY ! Migacirpy ! Moi, c'est pas maman ! Moi, c'est Niny ! » _s'écrit subitement la demoiselle-Apireine alors que la demoiselle-Léviator bredouille :_

« Ah ! Je m'excuse, c'était juste pour savoir si tu suivais ou pas. »

« Ah bon ? Ben tu vois que je suis, Migacirpy ! C'est pas drôle de te moquer de moi en croyant que je ne suis pas alors que je suis ! Tsss ! »

« Vous deux … vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ? » _murmura Paxia, ne semblant nullement agacée que les deux femmes-pokémon l'ignorent superbement._

« Hein ? Oui oui, on s'occupe de toi d'ici quelques minutes. Installes-toi bien sagement et on verra comment s'occuper de toi plus tard hein ? »

_Là, par contre, elle dépasse les bornes. Paxia s'envole subitement, cachant la lueur du soleil aux yeux de Niny et Migacirpy, la femme-Léviator ayant un petit rire que Paxia ne peut pas entendre, chuchotant à Niny avec amusement :_

« Tu vois ? C'était aussi simple que ça. Même si elle ne le montre pas, cela l'énerve. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais tant l'énerver que ça, Migacirpy ? »

_Pourquoi i ? Car ça l'amuse, tout simplement, voilà tout ! C'est pour sa propre gloire ! Bon et un peu celle de Niny aussi. Elle ne trouvait pas cela drôle ? Pourtant, ça l'était. Il suffisait de voir la réaction de Paxia pour comprendre à quel point c'était efficace._

« Bon ! Elles arrivent les flammes ou tu attends le déluge ?! »

« Migacirpy, c'est quand même mieux de ne pas l'embêter trop non ? »

« Le déluge ? C'est ce que tu veux donc ? Que ton vœu soit alors exaucé, pauvre sotte. » _déclare Paxia alors que le ciel commence à être recouvert d'une lueur orangée, comme si le soleil allait se coucher bien plus tôt que prévu. Puis soudainement, une pluie de flammes s'bat sur la zone, Migacirpy cherchant à l'éteindre sans réelles difficultés._

« Ce n'est pas que de la vantardise, il semblerait. »

Migacirpy éclate de rire après les paroles de Paxia, celle-ci redescendant au sol, ses ailes déployées tout en faisant apparaître une sphère de flamme au-dessus de sa main droite. 

« Mais maintenant que j'ai ton attention et celle de la future reine des femmes-insectes, on peut alors se combattre ? Car je dois la tuer. Et tu as bien dit que tu n'allais pas hésiter à te mettre en travers de mon chemin pour m'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est le discours que j'ai dit. »

« Tant mieux alors … Cela aurait été triste que je me trompe. Mais faisons monter la température de quelques degrés, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Que je préfère éviter ça pour la petite Niny. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. D'une simple réplique gestuelle mêlée à ses paroles, Migacirpy lève la main, poussant un cri majestueux avant qu'une pluie fine commence à s'abattre sur le terrain. Elle regarda Paxia avec affront, celle-ci soufflant :_

« Et tu penses que cela peut arrêter ma canicule ? Ce n'est pas une notion météorologique. Regarde donc autour de moi et constates à quel point tu te trompes lourdement. »

_Tant que ça ? Ah oui. De la buée se forme autour de Paxia, signe que l'eau qui tente de la toucher n'y arrive même pas. Oh, fait sacrément chaud de son côté alors. C'est bien ce qui lui semble mais pourtant, elle fait un pas en avant, bloquant le chemin à Niny._

« Reste un peu en arrière, Niny. Si elle te touche avec ses flammes, on peut dire que tu finiras carbonisée et vraiment, vraiment, ça me plaît pas comme idée. »

« Hors de question, Migacirpy ! Fais pas comme papa ! Je sais parfaitement me battre aussi ! Complètement même ! Je vais vous montrer ce que je sais faire ! »

_Elle pousse un cri, un puissant cri qui résonne tout autour d'elle avant que quelque chose ne se forme … Même si elles ne sont pas réelles, elles sont là. Des femmes-Apitrinis. De nombreuses femmes-Apitrinis, munies d'armes comme des lances et autres._

« Non ? Déjà ? Depuis quand … est-ce tu sais faire cela ? »

« Euh, je viens de le faire pour la première fois à l'instant. »

« Non ? Ce n'est pas possible. Même … Apixy n'en était pas capable. Pouvoir appeler à l'aide des esprits … des femmes-Apitrinis. »

« Ben si ! Ben si que c'est possible ! Sinon, je ne le ferai pas devant toi ! T'es bêbête ou quoi, Paxia ? Tu vois bien que je le fais alors c'est tout à fait possible ! »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y croyait pas ? Car elle savait que cela allait lui créer de gros problèmes ? Très gros problèmes même ? Hahaha ! Peut-être pour ça oui ! Elle en était sûre._

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez autant de mal que ça à éviter mes coups, père ? »

« Car tu essayes parfaitement de me tuer et que tes compagnes femmes-pokémon m'empêchent de me mouvoir correctement ! C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Une simple envie de savoir, père. Est-ce une aberration qu'une fille demande à son père de répondre à ses questions ? Je ne pensais pas du tout que cela serait dérangeant. »

« Sauf quand la fille cherche à tuer son père ! »

_Son mode de réflexion est aberrant ! Elle est complètement … à l'ouest ? On peut dire ça comme ça, je crois bien. Elle est complètement stupide ? Non ? Candide ? Je ne sais pas du tout mais s'il s'agit de ma fille, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit ainsi ?_

« Car je suis votre fille, père. Mais bon, il faut que je vous tues et … »

« POURQUOI TU T'EFFORCES DE L'ECOUTER ?! »

« Car elle est celle qui m'a créé. Je ne suis pas sa fille mais la vôtre mais en même temps, elle m'a créé et donc j'écoute ma créatrice. »

« Ah oui ? Tu préfères écouter ta créatrice plutôt que ton père de sang ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je te donne une fessée pour que tu comprennes la leçon ?! »

_Elle s'immobilise subitement, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi. Je la vois … avoir quelques rougeurs aux joues puis détourner la tête avant de murmurer :_

« Si mon père pense que cela est nécessaire, je serais obligée de m'y plier. »

« Hein que quoi ? WOWOWOW ! »

_Je fais quelques pas en arrière, reculant pour éviter de continuer à être surpris par tout ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai cru rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, elle reprend :_

« Mais je devrais quand même me débattre, père. Car si je ne me laisse faire, ça ne sera pas une véritable punition, est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

« Je comprends surtout qu'en fait, tu n'attends que ça. Que je te mette une raclée. »

« Peut-être, père … est-ce une mauvaise chose que de réclamer cela ? Ou alors, n'est-ce pas le cas ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me répondre, père ? »

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à ça ! Mais si je me suis occupé de Niny et Migacirpy, j'arriverai parfaitement à corriger ton caractère tordu ! »

_J'ai finalement une part du mystère résolue en ce qui la concerne ! Je peux enfin espérer trouver une solution contre elle ! Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que tout est terminé. Il y a du travail, beaucoup de travail à accomplir même. Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que ça en est terminé, loin de là. Il faut maintenant réussir ça._

« Père ? Qu'espérez vous donc ? Réussir à me dompter ? »

« Si ce n'est que ça … mais je sais maintenant une chose primordiale. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est, père ? Vous pouvez me le dire ou non ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à lire dans mes pensées puisque tu es habituée à ça, n'est-ce pas ? » _rétorque-je, me disant que j'ai pu récupérer mon souffle. D'ailleurs, les femmes-pokémon de métal ne m'ont pas attaqué. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle peut les contrôler en fait ? Devant mon absence de mouvement, elle semble comprendre ce à quoi je pensais et vient me dire :_

« Je peux les ordonner de s'en prendre à vous, père, c'est ce que je vais devoir faire. »

« Fais donc ! Je n'attends que ça ! Et après, tu verras ce que je … »

« Père, votre voix montre une excitation sexuelle. Pensez-vous que l'idée de me fesser vous plait tant que cela ? Ou alors, est-ce que je ne comprends pas ces pensées ? »

« C'est surement le second ! Tu t'imagines encore des choses, j'en suis certain ! »

_Grrr ! Qu'elle puisse lire aussi facilement dans mes pensées me perturbe mais le pire reste aussi le fait que je pense vraiment à de telles choses. Je crois que le fait d'avoir éduqué Niny et Migacirpy de la sorte, ça ne m'a pas aidé à garder un raisonnement correct et normal par rapport à tout ça. Oui, je suis définitivement très perturbé par cette nouvelle, je le sais !_

« Vous prétendez le contraire dans vos pensées. Mais si je vous tue … je garderai votre âme auprès de moi, père. Comme ça, vous serez alors immortel. »

« Immortel ? Je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ça mais si tu me tues, je ne serai JAMAIS à toi, tu te fais de graves illusions à ce sujet. »

« Non … la déesse Harsia me l'a confirmé. Je pourrai vous avoir rien qu'à moi pendant des décennies et des siècles durant si cela est possible. »

« Tu es complètement … aberrante. Elle ne fera jamais ça, qu'importe ce que tu crois. »

« On ne peut pas mettre la parole de la déesse Harsia en doute, même si vous êtes mon père. Je vous montrerai alors la voie à suivre … en vous retirant la vie. »

_Encore et toujours le même discours. Mais pendant ce temps, j'ai pu retrouver mon souffle et surtout reprendre un rythme normal. Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses et je vais donc m'occuper de son cas à elle … une bonne fois pour toutes, humpf !_

« Père ? Je vous laisse cette fois la possibilité de vous rendre … et mourir. Est-ce que vous voulez accepter ma proposition ou non ? »

_MAIS ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE HEIN ?! Je la regarde, estomaqué alors que je sais qu'elle est sérieuse, plus que sérieuse. C'est ça le problème ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut être autant sérieuse en demandant une aberration aussi grosse ?! Elle n'est pas normale._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sans y arriver

**Chapitre 11 : Sans y arriver**

« Même pas en rêve ! Je n'irai pas me rendre contre toi ! »

« Alors, vous allez devoir mourir en vous battant, cela me peine beaucoup. »

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour les contrer ? Je me le demande réellement. Je pousse un petit soupir avant de me positionner de telle façon que la défense est optimale. Normalement, vu que je suis bien appuyé sur mes jambes, je peux faire un saut en arrière quand je le veux._

_Et c'est ce que je fais ! Accompagné d'une roulade alors que j'évite plusieurs lames de la part des femmes-pokémon, non non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser faire contre elles ! Pas du tout même ! Bon, c'est juste très compliqué ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elles sont exactement ! Sinon, j'aurai pu chercher à les étudier un peu._

« Des Archéomires … et une Archéodong. Voilà ce qu'elles sont. Et visiblement, elles ont décidé de privilégier dès le départ … des femmes-pokémon de métal mais aussi psychiques. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Est-ce tes paroles doivent me rassurer ou non ? »

« Pas vraiment … cela veut dire que tu as intérêt à avoir confiance en mes capacités pour que je puisse les arrêter sinon … tu peux déjà te considérer comme mort. »

_Rien que ça ? Ce n'était pas vraiment annonciateur de bonne nouvelle, loin de là. Très loin même. Bon … Des pokémons psychiques et métalliques ? Si elles étaient intelligentes ces femmes-pokémon, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que j'arrive à les toucher. Si c'est vraiment ainsi, autant dire que je vais avoir des problèmes, de gros problèmes même. Gloups … ce n'était pas plaisant à apprendre, pas vraiment plaisant du tout. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il … faut que je fasse ?_

_Je suis un peu perdu et déboussolé mais bon. Maintenant, je ressens une nouvelle fois la force de Dyrkri en moi. Je pense qu'avec elle, je peux faire un sacré ménage si nécessaire, oui. On peut enfin souffler un petit peu, de ce que je crois comprendre. Bon bon bon … Il y a encore du travail, beaucoup de travail même._

« Arrête de rester en place. Tu as remarqué que les lames d'acier ne sont pas intégrées à leurs corps ? C'est juste de la décoration. »

« J'ai cru voir ça, oui. Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non ? »

« Ce n'en est pas une, Nev. Cela veut dire que même si tu arrives à briser les lames, leurs corps quant à eux, seront toujours aussi intacts. »

« D'accord, d'accord, ce n'est pas rassurant dans le fond mais merci beaucoup. »

_Elle me rétorque qu'il fallait que je m'en doute, rien que ça. Moui … C'était quand même un argument fallacieux mais bon. Par contre, si les lames ont des pouvoirs psychiques … enfin, sont déplacées de telle sorte, si je peux les renvoyer à leurs expéditrices, j'aurai peut-être alors quelques chances, non ? Ou alors, je me trompe lourdement ? Je ne sais pas._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Surprenant. »

« Et oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Nous sommes une Apireine et une Léviator ! Tu pensais quoi ? Que tu arriverais à nous battre maintenant ? HAHAHAHA ! Quelle blague ! »

_Voilà que la demoiselle-Léviator exulte de joie en apercevant le regard étonné de la femme-Pyrax, celle-ci étant obligée de reculer. Légèrement blessée, son abdomen laisse paraître une flamme, signe de son agacement et de son énervement._

« Et pas besoin d'allumer le feu, tu sais parfaitement que moi et Niny sommes chaudes comme la braise. On va juste chercher à t'éteindre. »

« Tu deviens irritante, Migacirpy. Cela est rarement un bon signe si tu veux tout savoir. Il vaut mieux pour toi alors que tu t'abstiennes de continuer de parler. »

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? J'attends, j'attends donc. »

« Je n'utiliserai pas cela pour vous abattre, vous n'en valez pas la peine. Mais il existe quelques … connaissances dans le domaine des flammes que seule une femme-Pyrax peut connaître. Je pourrai tout raser autour de moi alors qu'il ne resterait plus que des cendres chez vous … vous ne voudriez pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oooooh. Qu'est-ce que j'en tremble et comme tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça. Vraiment, j'en ai la chair de poule hein ? »

« Migacirpy, je suis pas sûre qu'il faut continuer à l'énerver et l'agacer. Elle doit comprendre qu'elle est incapable de nous battre maintenant. Elle a à peine réussi à repousser mes soldates-Apitrini … donc bon … »

_Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? Ca changeait pas que ça restait une ennemie et qu'il fallait donc tout faire pour l'éliminer. Et oui ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Même si parfois, les choses les plus simples, on les oubliait. Donc bon … elles devaient encore se battre !_

_Mais ça ne changeait en rien la situation ! Il y avait du boulot ! Beaucoup de boulot ! Hahaha ! Elle demande à Niny de bien vouloir continuer à la défendre pendant qu'elle lance quelques attaques sur la femme-Pyrax. Celle-ci arrête les nombreux jets d'eau d'une main, ne se privant pas de fixer ses adversaires dans les yeux._

« Cessons là les enfantillages, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ? Tu veux donc que l'on se batte sérieusement, Paxia ? »

« Je suis là pour tuer la princesse … non … la nouvelle reine des femmes-insectes. C'est bien pour cela que je me suis présentée en face de vous. Je vais mettre un terme à l'existence des Apireines. Quand elle ira mourir, plus aucune Apitrini ou Apireine n'existeront sur cette planète … et les femmes-insectes ne seront alors plus dirigées par une faible femme-pokémon … Mais maintenant, cessons-là de parler … et battons-nous … de manière beaucoup plus radicale maintenant … quitte à tout faire disparaître. »

« Tu te répètes la vieille. Arrêtes de baragouiner et viens te battre. »

_Vraiment fatigante et lassante, c'est tout ce qu'elle reconnaissait chez cette femme-pokémon qui était de la race des Léviator. Vraiment, il y avait tellement de façon de régler un conflit … et il fallait toujours qu'elles choisissent la pire._

_La femme-Pyrax fait un geste de la main puis commence à battre des ailes à toute allure. Alors que des flammes en sortent pour créer une pluie enflammée, un son strident résonne aux oreilles de Migacirpy, la faisant placer ses mains sur ces dernières._

« C… C'EST QUOI CA ?! »

« Il y a un souci, Migacirpy ? Pourquoi tu te tiens les oreilles ? Tu n'aimes pas le bruit qu'elle est en train de faire ? » _demande Niny, soucieuse et inquiète, apercevant du sang qui s'écoule des oreilles de la femme-Léviator. Malgré ses dires, elle ne comprenait pas forcément la situation et donc n'exprimait pas correctement ce qui se passait. Ah … Elle avait tellement de problèmes ! Elle devait trouver le moyen de l'aider !_

« Ca fait mal ! MAL AUX OREILLES ! C'EST QUOI CE BRUIT ?! »

« Seulement un son que les femmes-insectes peuvent percevoir et ne rien ressentir. Toutes les autres espèces, même les humains, souffrent terriblement de cela … surtout si la femme-insecte qui fait un tel bruit est puissante, ce qui est mon cas. »

« AH ! J'ai la solution ! Migacirpy ! Tiens ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … manigance ? Malgré le fait qu'elle avait horriblement mal aux oreilles, elle pouvait toujours contenir la puissance des flammes que la femme-Pyrax lui envoyait … mais pour combien de temps ? Puis sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Niny lui enfonça deux bouchons faits de miel dans les oreilles._

« C'est pas grand-chose, Migacirpy Mais tant qu'elle continue de faire tout son bruit, il vaut mieux que tu les gardes et … Oups … C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, hihi. » _dit la femme-Apireine en rigolant, Migacirpy hochant la tête positivement pour la remercier._

« ET MAINTENANT … MÊME SI JE SUIS SOURDE ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A ME FAIRE CA ! SI J'AVAIS PERDU MES OREILLES, COMMENT EST-CE QUE J'AURAI PU ENTENDRE LES CRIS DE PLAISIR DE NEV ?! »

« Hey … Hey … Migacirpy, pas besoin de crier hein ? »

_Mais rien à faire, la femme-Léviator était maintenant exaltée et surtout, ne pouvait rien entendre, même pas le son de sa propre voix. C'était donc assez difficile de faire quelque chose de correct dans une telle situation._

_Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas besoin que ça soit correct ! La femme-Léviator ouvre la gueule, laissant paraître des flammes à son tour mais d'une belle couleur violette. Paxia descend aussitôt vers le sol, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire et surtout à quel point la situation devenait dangereuse, vraiment très dangereuse même. Des flammes issues des dragons ? Elle en était capable ?! Rien d'étonnant alors … quand on savait qui elle était._

« Ah … Ah …Ah … Il en reste beaucoup ? »

« Tu en as tué qu'une seule, je me dois de te l'annoncer. »

« Q… Quoi ? Vraiment ? Qu'une seule ? Non ? Quand même pas ? »

« Pourtant, c'est le cas, Nev. » _me déclare avec lenteur Dyrkri alors que je regarde le corps d'une femme-Archeomire. C'est vrai. Je n'en ai tué qu'une seule alors._

« Père, sentez-vous vos forces vous abandonner ? »

« Non, même pas en rêve, Tyaunev. Maintenant, je pense savoir que si je m'occupe de ton cas avant celui des autres, ça réglera pas mal de problèmes ! »

_C'est surtout que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je commence à être épuisé d'utiliser la force de Dyrkri en continue. Quand j'y réfléchis bien, je ne suis pas blessé, grâce aux pouvoirs de l'être en moi mais … en même temps … Il faut quand même que j'esquive les lames des femmes-Archeomire et de cette femme-Archéodong. Si on rajoute que Tyaunev cherche aussi à me tuer, j'ai mal au crâne … terriblement mal au crâne._

« Père, abandonnez tout espoir de ma vaincre. Cela sera beaucoup plus doux pour vous de mourir alors… qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce n'est pas une … »

« LA FERME ! TU ME FATIGUES ! TU NE FAIS QUE TE REPETER ! Si encore, tu me demandais quelque chose d'original ou autre ! Mais non, tu en penses qu'à me tuer, me tuer, me tuer, rien que ça, qu'importe ce que tu brodes autour dans tes paroles ! Tu me saoules, Tyaunev, tu me saoules plus que tout le reste ! »

« Père, vous êtes en colère contre moi ? Vous devriez alors me punir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et je ne le ferai pas du tout ! Je vais juste te tuer puisque tu réagis de la sorte ! Tuer ou être tué, hein ? Tu apprécies ce concept, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Père, la différence de force entre nous est trop grande. »

_Ah bon ? Je n'y crois pas un traître mot ! Je suis encore en pleine forme ! Je suis largement capable de me battre et ensuite, je … Q… Quoi ? Je tourne la tête sur le côté alors que j'ai été enfoncé dans un arbre, les yeux de Tyaunev étant roses._

« Je ressens parfaitement l'être qui est en vous, père. Et aussi les autres … êtres. Mais cela ne changera rien à la situation, loin de là même. »

« Je vais me libérer et tu verras ce qui va se passer et … »

« Je vous laisse vivre … père. Mais à une condition. »

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre si je me libère et que … hein ? quoi ? »

« Je vous laisse en vie, père, si vous … faites quelque chose avec moi. »

_C'est où le piège ? Je la regarde mais comme souvent, elle semble sérieuse, très sérieuse, trop sérieux, elle ne doit pas blaguer. Mais y a un truc louche qui ne me plaît pas. Je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Je m'exalte en disant aussitôt :_

« Rien de sexuel ! Même pas en rêve ! Te voilà prévenue ! Je refuse cela ! »

« Père, ce n'était pas pour cela que je vous veux … pendant une heure environ. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Dis-le moi au lieu de tourner en rond ! »

« Seulement si vous cessez de me crier dessus … alors … je vous répondrai. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir être calme et posé maintenant ou non ? »

_Grrr … elle est un peu agaçante mais bon … je dois essayer de me calmer. De rester calme et posé … mais bon … comment est-ce que je peux … bon … reprendre calmement sa respiration et tout simplement attendre de voir ce dont il s'agit._

« Pourriez-vous passer une heure en ma compagnie dans un village humain ? Constitué en partie de femmes-pokémon pour que mon apparence ne déplaise pas à la majorité. »

« Hein ? Euh … C'est quoi cette question ? Enfin, non, cette demande. Elle est étrange. Qu'est-ce que cela cache ? Pourquoi tu me proposes cela alors qu'auparavant, tu cherchais encore à me tuer ? N'essaies pas de me duper, je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi gros ! »

« Est-ce que vous acceptez ma proposition ou sinon, père ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix, Tyaunev ? »

« Vous avez le choix … mais refuser vous emmènerait à la mort. Voulez-vous choisir de mourir … ou alors, est-ce si déplaisant d'imaginer une heure en ma compagnie ? »

« Quand tu parles comme ça, ça me fait presque passer pour l'enfoiré de service. »

« Père, est-ce que vous acceptez ma proposition ? » _se répète-t-elle avec lenteur._

« Je l'accepte ! Je l'accepte ! Mais on fait comment avec ces femmes-pokémon de métal ? »

« Elles ne sont pas un problème. Elles ne bougeront pas tant que je ne retire pas mon contrôle mental sur elles … puisque ce sont des femmes-pokémon psychiques aussi. Nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant. Père, il faut que vous posiez la main sur moi pour être téléporté à mes côtés. Je vais vous montrer comment faire … »

« Je sais comment marche une téléportation et … »

_Je ne peux pas vraiment terminer ma phrase. Elle m'en empêche, prenant ma main entre les siennes avant de la tenir fermement mais tout en douceur. A peine le temps de cligner des yeux que j'entends des murmures autour de moi. Lorsque je regarde, je peux juste … constater qu'elle nous a téléporté au beau milieu d'une ville, devant les visages interloqués de chacun et chacune. Euh … y avait d'autres méthodes pour ça quand même hein ?_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Aucune idée noire

**Chapitre 12 : Aucune idée noire**

« Euh ? Et ensuite ? » _demande-je avec étonnement._

« Ce n'est pas à vous, père, de me dire ce que je dois faire ensuite ? »

« Ben zut alors … D'accord. Enfin, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bon ben, suis-moi alors, on va éviter de faire trop de problèmes, d'accord ? »

« Trop de problèmes ? Est-ce que le fait qu'une fille se promène avec son père soit un problème en vue du comportement humain ? »

« Ah … Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Bon, je crois qu'il va y avoir sacrément de boulot hein ? Bon bon bon … Suis-moi, plutôt. On ne va pas perdre trop de temps, entre nous. »

« Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous, père. Pourquoi cela ? Dois-je les lire ? Leurs pensées ? Sont-ils belliqueux ? Dois-je les t… »

_STOP ! Qu'elle s'arrête ! Qu'elle n'ouvre plus la bouche ! Je crois que j'ai parfaitement ma dose là ! Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne dise rien du tout ! Rien de rien ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! Le message est très bien passé, je crois que tout le monde a compris ! Je ne vais pas me préoccuper plus longtemps de tout ça ! Pas du tout même !_

« Père ? Vous semblez effaré. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de déplaisant ? »

« Non … juste un peu stupide. Viens donc par là. » _dis-je en prenant sa main pour la traîner vers moi. Elle parait surprise mais se laisse faire, bizarrement._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis en train de marcher avec elle à mes côtés. Comme une gamine, elle regarde autour d'elle, découvrant de multiples choses, comme des animaux de compagnie, des femmes-pokémon d'autres espèces ou les humains._

« Pourquoi … est-ce que les filles de leurs pères sont plus petites que moi ? »

« Car visiblement, tu as été faite ainsi par Harsia, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Mais je suis pourtant normale … Je n'ai qu'un an humain, d'après les méthodes de calcul des âges, je ne saisis pas du tout, père. »

« Je dirai plutôt que tu as mon âge réellement. Bref, on va faire comme ça. Dorénavant, tu as mon âge, compris ? Est-ce que tu as saisis ? »

« Mais père, si j'ai votre âge, je ne peux pas être votre fille. Je serai plutôt alors votre jumelle … mais cela est déplaisant, je préfère être votre fille que votre jumelle. Je n'aime pas cette idée d'être votre jumelle. Je serai votre fille. »

« Oui mais ça ne concorde pas vraiment avec ton apparence physique hein ? Je tiens à te le dire, voilà tout. C'est là où je voulais en venir. » _dis-je avant de m'arrêter. J'ai l'impression qu'elle boude ou quoi ? Elle fait une mine visiblement très ennuyée._ « Bon, tu es ma fille, pas ma jumelle … mais tu gardes quand même l'âge adulte. Tu es une adulte. »

« Mais je reste votre fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu restes ma fille, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. On continue ? »

_La mine boudeuse disparait de son visage pour laisser place à … un visage de neutralité. Ah ? Je pensais avoir un sourire, ben je suis un peu déçu du résultat. Mais bon, qu'importe, tant pis, ce n'est pas bien grave dans le fond. Le plus important reste le fait qu'elle est à mes côtés et que pour l'heure, elle ne semble pas faire de trop gros dégâts._

_Je suis un peu soulagé maintenant à ce sujet et je décide alors de me reposer. Même si Dyrkri ne me prévient pas, je reste aussi un peu sur mes gardes. On est jamais trop prudent, je ne sais pas sur quoi ou qui je pourrai tomber. Mais de base, je ne sais même pas une chose … qui a pourtant une sacrée importance. Je me tourne vers Tyaunev, demandant :_

« Au fait, Tyaunev … de quelle espèce est-ce que tu es ? »

« La déesse Harsia m'a dit que j'étais unique en mon genre. Je suis une femme-Mewtwo. »

« Mewtwo ? Hum … Oui, c'est vrai, je le reconnais parfaitement. Je ne sais pas du tout de quelle espèce est-ce que tu es, je suis désolé. »

« Je viens de vous le dire père et … » _s'arrête-t-elle alors que j'entends son ventre qui gronde. Qu'est-ce que cela … veut dire ? _« D'où vient ce bruit, père ? Il provient de mon estomac mais je ne sais guère son origine. Pour quelle raison mon ventre fait ça ? »

« Il veut tout simplement dire qu'il a faim, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ah … Je n'arrive pas à croire ça … tu as donc faim au final ? Viens, je t'invite. »

« Père, je ne sais pas si la nourriture humaine me conviendrait ou non. J'ai peut-être un estomac qui n'accepte pas cela. Que dois-je faire ? »

« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a toute ton éducation à refaire, Tyaunev. »

« Si vous voulez me punir … père … vous le ferez, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Ohla ! Même pas en rêve ! Elle n'attend que ça ! Que je la punisse comme une vilaine fille ! Par contre, si elle a faim, c'est déjà une autre paire de manches. Je pousse un petit soupir et je l'emmène jusqu'à un petit bar. Là-bas, des têtes se tournent vers nous, une voix railleuse sifflant en notre direction :_

« Et ben … Le héros se fait plaisir visiblement. Il se contente pas de n'importe quelle femme-pokémon. Faut qu'elle soit unique et mignonne ! »

« Cet homme a des pensées vulgaires envers moi. Il étudie ma poitrine et la compare à celle d'une femme-Ecremeuh. Père, est-ce que je peux le … »

« NON ! On s'installe et on commande à manger ! On va prendre quelque chose de simple pour toi, compris ? Est-ce que tu as saisis ce que je veux dire par là ? » _dis-je en hélant une serveuse pour qu'elle prenne notre commande. Je voulais que Tyaunev s'installe en face de moi mais résultat … elle vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Père, j'ai vu beaucoup de filles faire cela. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Si ! Cela me dérange grandement et … »

_Bon sang, tout le monde nous regarde ! Ils croient que l'on jouent à un jeu de pervers. Je passe pour quoi moi ? Un détraqué sexuel ? Pour pas changer. Et le pire, c'est que ça amuse tout le monde. La serveuse me regarde avec étonnement quand elle nous sert alors que Tyaunev reste sur mes genoux. C'est vrai que niveau poitrine, elle semble avoir un certain volume … pas aussi impressionnant que Niny ou Giréléna par contre. Mais heureusement, HEUREUSEMENT, elle a des morceaux de tissu violet pour cacher tout ça … et aussi un short de même couleur. Bon et ensuite ?_

« Père, vous voulez bien me nourrir s'il vous plaît ? »

« Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à ça ? »

« Père, je n'ai jamais utilisé les outils humains pour cela. »

_Le pire est qu'elle ne se moque pas de moi ! Je suis sensé faire quoi dans une telle situation ? Je pousse un profond soupir avant d'hocher la tête. Bon ben, j'ai visiblement beaucoup à faire avec elle. Je commence à couper la viande, ramenant la fourchette vers la bouche de Tyaunev, celle-ci l'ouvrant pour avaler le morceau._

« Mâche-bien ta viande, Tyaunev, compris ? Il faut que tu dégustes et … »

« Le morceau est déjà dans l'estomac. Père, je trouve cela plutôt bon … mais en même temps, je me posais une question : les humains mangent généralement leurs repas chauds ? Même les fruits et les légumes ? Le poisson aussi ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, beaucoup plus compliqué même. Comment est-ce que je peux t'expliquer ça en des termes assez faciles. Certaines choses se mangent chaudes car sinon, elles sont vectrices de maladies. Donc la viande, il faut généralement la chauffer. »

« Oh … pour éviter la maladie, non pas parce que la viande froide est mauvaise. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça, je dois t'avouer. »

« Continuons alors, père. Vous voulez bien me donner encore à manger ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que je lui répond aussitôt :_

« Tu n'as pas vu comment manger ? »

« Non. Vous pouvez me remontrer, père ? »

_Pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression sur le moment d'entendre un peu de mauvaise foi de sa part ? Je ne sais pas, surement qu'une impression. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait réellement se comporter de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas son genre._

_Du moins, pas de ce que je connais d'elle. Elle mange paisiblement sur mes genoux, s'installant correctement bien qu'un moment, elle en mette un peu à côté de la lèvre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sauf que … bon …_

« Tu as une miette, Tyaunev. »

« Oh ? Père ? Est-ce que vous pouvez me la retirer, s'il vous plaît ? »

… … … _En fait, elle n'attendait que ça. Je soupire et le fait, récupérant la miette du doigt avant de l'avaler. Elle reste parfaitement de marbre, encore une fois mais en même temps … je la vois qui rougit très faiblement. Ah … je ne comprends vraiment pas les femmes, moi. Je suis complètement perdu et déboussolé. Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ?_

_Je ne sais pas du tout mais finalement le repas se termine et elle se lève de moi. Lorsque je me lève, j'ai des crampes et je manque de m'écrouler. Néanmoins, Tyaunev me rattrape, m'enfonçant la tête dans sa poitrine._

« Père ? Vous allez bien ? Je crois que vous avez un souci avec vos pieds, ils ne vous portent plus. Faites attention à vous, cela peut être dangereux. »

« Je le sais bien … mais tu peux me laisser respirer, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh ? Oui, bien entendu. Je vois que vous êtes rouge de gêne et excité. Si c'est mauvais, vous savez que vous pouvez me punir quand vous le désirez, père. »

« Non merci, je ne te punirai pas. Cela fait une heure. »

« Il est vrai, père. Accrochez-vous donc, nous allons nous téléporter. »

_HEIN ? QUOI ? Non mais d'abord ! J'ai à peine le temps de déposer de l'argent pour le repas que déjà nos deux corps disparaissent complètement. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, me voilà à nouveau en face de Paxia ? Hein ? Comment ça ?_

« Tyaunev, où est-ce que l'on se trouve ? »

« Paxia semble avoir bien plus de soucis qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. »

_Comment ça exactement ? Je me pose sérieusement la question avant de me diriger vers … ben où sont Niny et Migacirpy ? J'ai à peine le temps de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement que je me retrouve par terre, plongé dans du miel._

« HEY ! Mais c'est quoi cette blague ?! »

« HIIII ! Papa est de retour ! Papa est là ! Tu as gagné papa ?! »

_J'ai à peine le temps de chercher à me relever qu'un corps féminin saute sur moi, me faisant glisser sur le miel sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce que je percute un arbre ? Qu'est-ce que … j'ai mal au crâne … et pas seulement à cause du fait que je viens de me cogner. Je crois que j'ai besoin de souffler mais surtout d'avoir quelques explications et un bilan de la situation._

_Alors, Paxia est en face, dans un triste état. Elle semble assez blessée, arrosée de la tête aux pieds et halète grandement. Elle a toujours des flammes tout autour d'elle mais bon, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose. A côté, Niny et Migacirpy … ont …_

« Pourquoi vous êtes recouvertes de miel ? »

« Car ça soigne mes bobos et ceux de Migacirpy ! »

« HEY ! Nev ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! J'étais juste en train de mettre une raclée à Paxia pendant que Niny se chargeait de la défense. A nous deux, on fait un sacré boulot. Tu as fini avec … WOW ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?! »

_Migacirpy recule aussitôt en remarquant Tyaunev, celle-ci fermant les yeux, les rouvrant après quelques secondes, laissant paraître des pupilles roses. Aussitôt, les femmes-pokémon de métal qui n'étaient pas mortes sont tout autour d'elle._

« J'ai laissé Père vivre pour une heure en échange de quelque chose. Maintenant, même si ce n'est pas moi qui le tue, rien n'empêche que d'autres le fassent. »

« Tyaunev, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nullement, père. C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer et nullement autrement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous relever. Paxia, vous êtes décevante en un sens. Vous n'avez pas … ce qu'il faut pour cela. Vous le savez parfaitement. Même si vous m'avez refusé de faire cela en ce qui vous concerne. Vous voulez partir ou non ? »

« Tss … Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. »

« Je ne faisais qu'une proposition en vue de votre état déplorable. Mais pour l'heure … que comptez-vous faire, père ? »

« Puisque tu cherches tant à m'affronter, je suis bien obligé de répondre à cela. Et comme je me suis reposé pendant une heure, je compte bien … »

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu te reposer avec elle à tes basques, Nev ? » _me demande Migacirpy. C'est vraiment pas le moment pour l'interrogatoire !_

« Père et moi-même avons été nous promener en ville pendant une heure. C'était cela ou alors il trépassait de mes propres mains. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Tyaunev ? » _demande Paxia alors que Niny s'écrit :_

« HEIN ?! PAPA ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! »

« Tyaunev, tu n'aurais pas pu te dire par hasard ? » _soupire-je alors que je regarde la situation. Les femmes-pokémon de métal n'iront pas nous attaquer mais ça ne change rien à la situation qui est problématique, très problématique même. Bon, et là ? Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ? Je me le demande alors que je reste sur mes gardes. Avec cette heure de repos, Dyrkri peut me confier ses pouvoirs à nouveau si nécessaire. Ouip ! En pleine forme, je suis !_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Laisser vivre

**Chapitre 13 : Laisser vivre**

« Le combat ne fait donc que commencer, visiblement. Soyez tous prêts. »

_Tyaunev n'en a pas marre de combattre ? Je me le demande sincèrement tout en me préparant au combat. Bien entendu qu'il faut que je le sois ! Car avec elle, elle reste imprévisible. Puis ses paroles pour agacer Niny et Migacirpy. Pfiou …_

_Reste calme, Nev. Reste calme, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien du tout. Loin de là même. Il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire, énormément de travail même. J'ai à peine éliminé deux ou trois femmes-Archeomire. Il reste la plus difficile à abattre et cinq ou six autres femmes-Archeomire. J'ai un peu mal au crâne avec toutes ces bêtises, je l'avoue._

_Mais bon ! Je me lance au combat sans même me retourner. Si je me préoccupe de tout, ça ne va pas me plaire. J'amorce un mouvement pour trancher la première femme-Archéomire dans les parages mais voilà que Tyaunev est déjà à ma hauteur._

« Père, j'ai dit que je ne vous tuerai pas … cela n'implique pas que je ne peux pas vous blesser pour faciliter la mort par autrui. »

« Tsss ! T'es vraiment qu'une garce ! Tu as osé me manipuler ainsi ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Après cette heure passée ensemble … »

« Père, je dois faire la différence entre les sentiments et ma mission. Vous me pardonnerez uniquement si vous le désirez. Si vous ne le désirez pas, cela sera parfaitement compréhensible de votre part et je ne vous en voudrai guère. »

« Arrête de me parler comme ça ! NINY ! MIGACIRPY ! JE VOUS LAISSE VOUS EN OCCUPER ! Je me charge de Tyaunev et les autres femmes-pokémon ! »

_Je n'attends pas les réponses des deux demoiselles et je donne juste un violent coup de coude à Tyaunev ! Même si c'est en plein visage, je n'hésite pas ! Dire qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes, elle était sur mes genoux, à se considérer comme ma fille ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ?! Je suis juste stupide !_

« TU T'ES FOUTU DE MA GUEULE ! »

« Père … je ressens … de la tristesse de votre part ? »

_Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mon coup de poing n'a eu aucun effet ? C'est … une blague, j'espère ? Je croyais avoir réussi à la blesser ! Et voilà le résultat ? Non mais oh … je je je … et cette question …_

« Pourquoi êtes-vous triste, père ? Qu'est-ce que cela est la tristesse ? »

« LA FERME, TYAUNEV ! »

_Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de papa et de père ! J'en ai assez ! Déjà avec cette voix d'enfant dans l'eau puis maintenant Tyaunev, je crois que je suis à bout ! ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC MES SENTIMENTS ! ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC MES EMOTIONS !_

_Je jette l'épée sur le côté, prenant le visage de Tyaunev à deux mains avant de lui enfoncer mon genou en pleine face. QU'ELLE S'EN AILLE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS LA VOIR ! PLUS DU TOUT ! QU'ELLE DISPARAISSE DE MA VUE !_

« Père, vous vous montrez très agressif envers moi. »

« Tu fais tout pour que je le sois ! Et vous, disparaissez de mon champ de vision ! »

_Il fallait bien qu'elles s'en mêlent, ces fichues femmes-pokémon de métal ! Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des monstruosités ! J'utilise les pouvoirs de Géréci pour créer des miroirs de glace, les femmes-pokémon de métal les attaquant, pensant qu'il s'agit de moi._

« Nev ? Tu veux que je te confie mes pouvoirs ? Dans l'état psychologique actuel dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement, il y a de fortes chances que tu fasses de gros dégâts. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera hein ? Quelle blague ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

« Je voulais t'aider mais puisque tu te montres non-sympathique … »

« On sait clairement que tu fais ça à dessein ! Tu as juste une idée en tête ! »

_Comme toutes les autres ! Je sais parfaitement qu'elle pense à mal ! Qu'elle envisage surtout le pire pour moi ! Qu'elle veut trouver le moyen de me pourrir la vie après m'avoir manipulé ! Je crois que j'ai été … trahi. Je crois que je le prends comme ça. Trahi. J'ai été trahi et cela me fait terriblement mal, bien plus que je ne le crois._

« Père, voulez-vous vraiment vous battre dans cet état ? Vos pensées sont … »

« Tyaunev, c'est par ta faute si je comme ça ! Ne te moque pas de moi en faisant croire que tu te préoccupes de moi ! JE NE TOMBERAI PAS DANS CE PIEGE ! »

« Idiot. » _murmure tout simplement la voix de Dyrkri en moi alors que je ne ressens plus l'énergie ténébreuse dans mon corps. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« DYRKRI ! JE N'AI PLUS TES POUVOIRS ! »

« Je n'aide pas les égoïstes. » _rétorque-t-elle avec nonchalance._

« Egoïste ? Egoïste ? C'est qui qui a tué Giréléna juste parce qu'on le lui a demandé ? Sans même se préoccuper de ce que je ressentais hein ? C'EST QUI ?! TU VEUX QUE JE TE RAPPELLE SON NOM ?! »

« Tu ne comprends rien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. Tu n'as qu'à grandir et mourir … de toute façon, ça se passe toujours comme ça. Tu meures, tu meures, tu meures, tu ne fais que mourir à chaque fois. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte comme absurdités ? Et c'est quoi le ton triste que je viens d'entendre dans sa voix ? Ca apaise un peu ma fureur sans l'estomper complètement. Je me sens mal et nauséeux maintenant. Je crois que … j'ai un problème._

_Un gros problème mais je n'arrive pas à l'estomper. Je n'arrive pas à le faire disparaître. J'ai mal … j'ai vraiment mal avec toutes ces stupidités. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour régler cette affaire, je ne sais pas comment faire pour me calmer._

« Imbécile. » _continue de me dire Dyrkri. _« Tu n'as qu'à crever … comme d'habitude de toute façon. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. »

« Dyrkri, il faudra que l'on parle, toi et moi. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les enfants donc non merci, c'est aussi simple que ça. Si tu veux me parler, on verra ça quand tu te seras excusé maintes fois et que je t'accorde mon pardon. Pour l'heure, tu ne risques pas de l'avoir. »

_Pfff … Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle est agaçante sur le coup. Qu'est-ce que je lui aie fait ? Je me le demande hein ? Me traiter d'imbécile et d'idiot, c'est un peu fort de sa part mais en même temps, je l'ai peut-être mérité et je crois que … AH !_

« Je pensais que vous aviez perdu vos pouvoirs ténébreux mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Je suis au sol, tombé sur les fesses alors que Tyaunev m'a frappé fortement avec un poing entouré d'une aura rose. Sauf que je n'ai reçu aucune douleur. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?_

« Essaie au moins de ne pas être distrait pendant un combat ! Combien de fois est-ce que je dois le dire ?! COMBIEN DE FOIS ?! »

« JE M'EXCUSE, DYRKRI ! MAIS SI TU ARRÊTAIS DE MA FAIRE LA GUEULE, CA SERAIT TELLEMENT MIEUX ! TU VOIS MOI AUSSI, JE PEUX CRIER ! »

« Je vais te foutre une migraine carabinée … mais après la fin de ce combat. »

_Ah oui ? Je n'attends que ça ! Bon … maintenant que je suis plus calme et zen, je tente de prendre la température des environs. Comment est-ce que tout se déroule autour ?_

« Je suis un peu inquiète pour papa, Migacirpy. Comment qu'on fait ? »

« Bah, arrête de t'en faire, va ! Dis-toi qu'on ira le « calmer » cette nuit, ça sera bien mieux ! Après tout, on aura le droit à du repos à trois, non ? »

« Oui mais papa … tu as bien vu comment il était vraiment très en colère aujourd'hui ? Il faisait même un peu peur … donc euh … j'avais peur un peu. »

« Bah ! Ne t'en fait pas, je t'ai dit ! Nev a aussi ses moments bien difficiles. Puis on sait pas tout par rapport à Tyaunev hein ? On peut pas juger comme ça … »

« Vous êtes lassantes à m'ignorer comme cela. Je vais tout calciner maintenant. »

« Tu te répètes ma grande. Puis tu nous fais le même sketch depuis pas mal de temps hein ? » _dit Migacirpy, retournant son visage vers Paxia sans même vraiment s'intéresser à elle._

_Sauf que cette fois-ci, Paxia avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire … et surtout de ne plus attaquer à distance. Son corps flamba complètement alors qu'elle fonçait vers Migacirpy et Niny, les deux demoiselles-pokémon faisant un mouvement sur le côté pour l'éviter._

« Que les flammes tracent mon chemin, je vais vous réduire en cendres ! »

« Ah, la première partie de la phrase est nouvelle par contre … la fin, c'est du classique, Paxia. Tu n'as que ça à nous montrer ? »

_Migacirpy restait quand même sur ses gardes. Elle a encore les bouchons de miel dans ses mains au cas où la situation l'exige mais depuis qu'elle a vu que c'était inefficace, Paxia n'utilisait plus cette attaque horrible._

« JE VAIS FAIRE S'ABATTRE MILLE VENTS SUR VOUS ! »

_Voilà qu'elle s'emporte ! Et elle ne parle pas du vent exactement ! Elle commence à battre des ailes à toute vitesse mais sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, une griffe noire s'enfonce en haut de son abdomen, Niny hochant la tête négativement._

« Non, stop … on arrête tout … Paxia. »

« Rei… Reine … Niny. Vous … C'est … normal. »

_Niny ? C'est vraiment Niny qui vient de faire ça ? Je tente de me montrer raisonnable … de comprendre exactement ce qui vient de se passer mais … le corps de Paxia commence à descendre peu à peu vers le sol, ses ailes ne battant que faiblement. C'est vrai. Contrairement à mon épée, les femmes-pokémon sont … capables de tuer. Enfin, contrairement à mon pendentif, pas à mon arme. Je …_

_Niny ? Niny vient de … non, Paxia n'est pas encore morte mais elle halète. Une main gantée de noir se pose sur sa blessure au niveau de l'abdomen, observant le sang jaune qui s'en écoule. Elle souffle avec lenteur :_

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi … en fin de compte. Je ne fais que payer ma trahison. »

« Bon, est-ce que j'en termine avec elle ou pas, Niny ? »  
><em><br>La demoiselle-Apireine hoche la tête négativement, une petite fille-Apitrini faisant son apparition, tenant un pot de miel entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique là ? Je tente de rester concentré sur mon combat mais Tyaunev aussi s'est arrêtée … en même temps que les femmes-pokémon de métal. Tous observent ce qui se passe._

« Qu'est-ce que vous … faites … reine Niny ? »

« Juste ce que je dois faire. Continue donc. »

_La petite fille-Apitrini ressemblait en tous points à une fille-humaine … Elle s'était retournée vers Niny pour lui demander si c'était sûr … mais visiblement, Niny avait fait son choix. Elle invite la petit fille-Apitrini à recouvrir de miel la plaie béante sur l'abdomen de Paxia._

« REIN… REINE ! NINY ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

« Je ne veux pas que la confidente de ma maman meure … de mes mains. Je veux qu'elle continue de servir les femmes-insectes comme auparavant … surtout qu'elle est bien plus forte que moi. Je veux qu'elle … »

« Vous êtes une imbécile. Vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance. »

_Après ces paroles, elle s'enfuit dans les airs, une marque faite de miel sur l'abdomen. Elle n'attend même pas que Tyaunev soit là ou non. Elle n'en a strictement rien à faire de ce qui peut arriver à la femme-Mewtwo. Complètement même ! Alors bon, stop !_

« Visiblement, le combat est terminé de leur côté. »

« Et le nôtre ne fait que commencer, Tyaunev. Je ne te pardonnerai pas d'avoir fait ça par rapport à ma personne. Je ne te pardonnerai pas le moins du monde de … »

« Père, je viens de dire que c'était terminé. Plus aucune raison de se battre alors. Vous avez encore gagné une fois, visiblement, pour ne pas changer. Vous êtes vraiment très fort. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier ! »

« Il n'y a pas de piège, père. Mes félicitations. » _continue-t-elle de dire avant de faire un seul mouvement de la main. Ses yeux deviennent roses … avant que les têtes des femmes-Archeomires ne quittent le reste de leurs corps en losange._

« Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Hum … cette femme-Archéodong est un peu plus dure que les autres mais qu'importe. »

_Les lames utilisées pour le combat commencent à flotter dans les airs avant de se loger de toutes parts dans le corps de la femme-Archéodong, celui-ci se brisant peu à peu en morceau, tombant au sol, mort finalement._

« Fin de l'histoire. Je m'en vais maintenant. »

« Je veux des explications ! Maintenant ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais vous dire, père ? Vous avez fini par nous vaincre. Ces femmes-pokémon de métal sont remplaçables. Et en même temps, Paxia est partie sans même m'attendre. Cela veut dire que le combat est terminé. »

« Arrête tes bêtises ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi gros ! »

« Vous pouvez croire ce que vous désirez, père. Je vous laisse tranquille. Nous nous reverrons … encore et encore … quand est-ce que tout cela aura une fin ? »

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle raconte mais elle disparait de mon champ de vision. Quelques instants plus tard, elle n'est plus là … alors que je suis entouré par les cadavres._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Deux entités

**Chapitre 14 : Deux entités**

« Papa ? On part se reposer tous ensemble hein hein ? »

« Je crois … que oui … Ah … Bon … En plus, j'avais à peine le temps de vous prendre des habits corrects, on s'est fait agressés … et je pense que ça attendra plus tard pour ma surprise, oui, ça sera bien mieux, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. »

« C'est quoi comme surprise, papa ? Tu peux me dire, dis dis ? »

« Je ne préfère pas ma puce. Il y a tellement à faire, tellement … Bon, allons nous reposer plutôt au lieu de traîner ici. Il y a bien un coin ? Marchons. »

_Je tente de me calmer et de reprendre une respiration normale mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible et correct, du moins, pas de la sorte. Enfin, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, loin de là même. Je pousse un léger soupir, cherchant à comprendre où je dois aller. Et zut, je suis perturbé donc je ne sais même pas ce que je pense correctement._

« Papa ? Papa ? Migacirpy, tu veux bien aider papa ? »

« Papas de problème, oui ! » _s'exclame Migacirpy avant de venir me soulever comme si de rien n'était. Elle m'installe sur sa queue, me regardant tendrement : _« Bon, accroche-toi à ma poitrine ou au « ventre » si tu veux, place bien tes mains et avançons. T'as l'air complètement crevé et à la ramasse, Nev ! »

« Je t'avoue que … cette journée, encore une fois, était riche en émotions visiblement. Je me demande s'il est vraiment possible … »

« Vraiment possible de quoi ? Tu peux terminer tes phrases, Nev. On va pas te manger. »

« Non non … Disons juste d'avoir quelques instants de tranquillité. Des fois, je me dis que c'est un peu cher payé d'avoir une simple journée de repos alors qu'à côté, on n'a que de gros problèmes et autres. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, je pense bien. »

« Oui oui, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. »

« C'est vrai, Migacirpy ? J'ai peur de très mal m'exprimer, je t'avoue. »

_Je ne sais pas si elle se moque de moi mais elle fait un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. Bon ben … Je me colle contre son dos. Elle a pris sa forme de femme-Léviator pour le transport et je sens Niny qui s'accroche à moi :_

« Niny, nous sommes peut-être lours tous les deux ensemble. »

« Non non, ce n'est pas bien grave, Nev. Puis Niny m'a grandement aidé donc bon, ça me semble normal d'accepter qu'elle soit sur mon dos. »

« Oui, papa ! T'es méchant de vouloir que je vole ou marche alors que toi, tu te reposes ! Pour la peine, tu ne bouges pas du tout ! Na ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! D'accord ? Fais attention, tu ne bouges pas du tout papa hein ? On te surveille de toute façon ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, ne te répète pas, ma puce. Je t'ai compris la première fois. »

_J'entends un petit rire de la part de Migacirpy qui doit bien rire de nos propos. Ah … Je ferme les yeux et plonge déjà à moitié dans un sommeil profond. Je crois que j'ai le sommeil bizarre. Je 'arrive à savoir que je dors sans rêver spécialement, c'est étrange._

« Logique, c'est ainsi quand on décide de manipuler les rêves. »

« Manipuler les rêves ? AH ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Dyrkri ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Préviens-moi au lieu ! Je ne veux surtout pas de … »

« Tais-toi. Tu me fatigues déjà plus que le reste. Tu as été vulgaire et mauvais, Nev. Très mauvais … et irritable, tu m'as irritée. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que je peux te combattre si tu tentes de me faire du mal ! Fais attention à toi, Dyrkri ! Maintenant, même dans mes rêves je peux combattre ! Je peux te combattre ! »

« Hum ? Tu es sûr de cela ? Si je décide de me montrer réellement, tu le regretterais. »

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles donc bon … »

« Tu n'as qu'à imagine une belle crinière blanche enflammé, des yeux bleus comme des saphir, un col de chair rouge, une poitrine généreuse et bien formée, capable de rivaliser avec celle de Giréléna et Niny. Mes mains griffues de noir aussi sont là. Et je possède même des jambes normales, comme les humaines. Intéressé ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Et je sais parfaitement que tu ne ressembles pas à ça. Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier que ça de toute façon. »

« … … … Tu as bien fait alors. Tu veux toujours m'affronter ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment motivé à ça. Ca me semble juste ridicule. Je veux juste avoir un rêve normal … ou alors, si tu peux me réveiller, ça sera mieux quoi. »

« Je vais te réveiller puisque tu m'implores tant que ça. »

« HEY ! Je ne t'implore pas ! N'exagère pas non plus hein ? »

_Je ne sais pas si elle en rigole ou non mais bon … J'ai à peine le temps de refermer les yeux dans mon rêve que lorsque je les rouvre pour me retrouver sous la tente … logé entre Niny et Migacirpy qui ont vite fait de débarrasser leurs hauts pour se coller nue contre moi. Hum … Ce n'est pas déplaisant comme sensation et je me tourne vers Niny. Est-ce qu'au final, je recherche encore le sommeil et dort contre elle … ou Migacirpy ?_

« Va pour Migacirpy ce soir. »

_J'ai fait mon choix. Je crois que beaucoup de personnes iraient me haïr pour cela … rien qu'avoir deux femmes pour moi. Qu'importe qu'elles soient humaines ou non, je ne peux qu'être plus heureux de tout ça. Je loge ma tête contre les seins de Migacirpy._

« Papa … papa … papa … »

_Encore cette voix ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me relève, quittant les bras des deux demoiselles avec difficulté avant de sortir de la tente. Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je vois que nous sommes proches d'un ruisseau._

_Et aussi des dégâts incommensurables faits sur la végétation autour d'une casserole. C'est mignon … elles ont voulu manger mais … surtout … ne pas me réveiller. Je les adore, toutes les deux. Je ne devrais pas hésité un instant à les récompenser._

« Mais je ne sais pas du tout … comment faire et … »

« Papa ? Papa ? Tu es là ? Papa ? Papa ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce que cette voix me réchauffe le cœur ? Me fait un peu mal à ce dernier en même temps. Je ne sais pas trop … J'ai envie de trouver celle qui est à l'origine de ça. Je me rapproche du ruisseau mais j'ai la malheureuse surpris de voir que l'eau est troublée à cause d'une cascade proche. D'ailleurs, comment j'ai pu dormir avec ça à côté ?_

« Papa ? Papa … Oh … Papa n'est pas là. Zut. »

« Si si ! Je suis là ! Je suis là mais je ne sais pas qui tu es … »

« Ben euh … Tu es mon papa, c'est toujours ce qu'elle m'a dit. C'est bizarre, je ne te vois pas. Comment ça se fait papa ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ! Mais pourquoi tu dis que je suis ton papa ? »

_Et voilà que je mets à parler comme cette petite voix. J'espère ne pas paraître trop ridicule. Mais bon, la voix continue de me parler timidement, disant :_

« Ben, c'est ce que maman me dit toujours. »

« Qui est ta maman ? Est-ce que tu serais Tyaunev ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas, tu n'as pas la même voix qu'elle et, je … »

« Non non ! Moi, ce n'est pas Tyaunev ! Mon nom à moi, c'est … »

« AH ! Mais tu es infernale ! Ne me dit pas que … ENCORE ?! »

« Mais mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! Pourquoi je peux pas le voir ?! »

« Car je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu es pire que moi quand j'étais gamine ! Et encore, j'avais de bonnes raisons d'être comme ça ! »

« Mais mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je veux voir papa ! Je veux voir papa ! »

_Voilà que la voix disparait. Visiblement, c'est une enfant turbulente … sauf que je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit et qui est sa mère. Je me gratte la joue, plus que confus même._

« Déesse Harsia, vous nous avez appelées ? »

« Oui. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Encore une fois, Tyaunev ainsi que Paxia ont échoué dans leurs missions. Pendant ce temps, Nev se rapproche inexorablement de Panilkia. »

« Oui, mais … Nous n'allons quand même pas nous déplacer pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de le combattre. Je veux seulement que vous surveillez Panilia. Je pense que vous vous doutez de la raison. »

« Savoir si elle décide de trahir comme ses deux sœurs votre règne, déesse Harsia ? »

« Nous nous sommes visiblement très bien compris. Si elle fait un mauvais pas, éliminez-la donc alors et par la même occasion … Nev. Si elle arrive à le battre, ne perdez pas de temps à vous montrer à elle, cela sera mieux. »

« Je vois, je vois … Est-ce que nous devons y aller toutes les deux, déesse Harsia ? »

« Une seule d'entre vous devrait suffire, je le pense. »

« Hum .. .Tu y vas ou alors j'y vais ? »

« Bof, je suis pas très motivée, tu y vas d'abord ! Hop, c'est décidé ! Tu y vas pendant que je reste ici, de mon côté, sans même m'intéresser à ça. Je vaux mieux que ça ! »

« Hein quoi ? Même pas en rêve ! T'as qu'à y aller alors ! Espèce de maligne ! »

_La déesse Harsia reste de marbre devant le spectacle pathétique que deux femmes-pokémon lui offrent sans même le savoir. Tapotant doucement de son pied, elle frappa soudainement le sol de son poing, le fissurant, les morceaux de pierre flottant au-dessus du sol._

« Je vous demande de vous arrêter toutes les deux. Compris ? »

« O… Oui, déesse Harsia ! Mais nous ne savons pas qui ira ! Chacune veut que ça soit l'autre ! Choisissez à notre place ! »

« Hum ? Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Allez-y toutes les deux. Et interdiction de contester mes ordres. Disparaissez de ma vue maintenant. »

« Heiiiiiiiiin ? OH NON ! J'ai pas envie de me taper cette femme-dragonne ! Pfff ! Tout ça, c'est encore de ta faute pour pas changer ! »

« Non ! C'est de la tienne ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi en plus ! »

« ASSEZ ! TOUTES LES DEUX ! DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Les deux femmes-pokémon émettent un grognement sonore en même temps avant de partir, signe qu'elles allaient surement se disputer entre elles quand elles seront seules. La déesse Harsia pousse un profond soupir, une voix se faisant entendre :_

« Elles sont insupportables toutes les deux, pour ne pas changer. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux gamines quand elles se disputent ainsi. Malgré les millénaires, elles n'ont jamais changées. »

« A croire que c'est naturel chez elles. Bref, est-ce que je dois aussi y aller, Harsia ? »

« Tu es mon bras droit. Je préfère t'avoir à mes côtés à chaque moment. »

« Comme tu le désires, Harsia. Néanmoins, je tiens à te rappeler qu'elles peuvent être problématiques si elles commencent à se battre entre elles. »

« Humpf. Tu me suggères que tu y ailles personnellement au cas où ? »

« Une simple mesure de précaution. Même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'on y aille toutes les trois ensemble pour exterminer Nev. »

« Ca ne sert à rien pour le moment. C'est parfaitement inutile même. L'extermination pure et dure n'est pas forcément le plus plaisant, loin de là même. »

« Si tu le dis. Enfin … en même temps, avec la trahison claire et nette de Dyrkri, je … »

« Ne parle pas d'elle. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Pendant des millénaires, elle s'est chargée de le surveiller et cette fois-ci, elle décide de nous trahir ? »

« Cela peut paraître absurde … mais nous ne savons pas les raison réelles de son choix alors que cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée auparavant. »

« On peut lui laisser une unique chance … oui … une unique chance. » _murmure Harsia, songeuse, ne regardant même pas la femme-pokémon avec qui elle conversait._

« Je ne sais pas si cela est un choix judicieux mais en même temps … est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'elle soit … »

« Tsss … après tout ce temps ? Alors qu'elle a toujours obéit aveuglément ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ? »

« Ca, je ne le sais pas, Harsia. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête et cela ne me tente pas d'y rentrer. Pas le moins du monde … Humpf … »

_Finalement, le silence s'installe entre elles avant que chacun ne retourne à ses occupations. La déesse Harsia reste parfaitement de marbre, ne se sentant plus concernée par ce qui se passait alors que la seconde personne s'éloigne à son tour. Finalement, il n'y a plus rien, plus rien du tout. Harsia est juste immobile et fixe, ses yeux se fermant._

« Nev. Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que cette époque fut celle où vous provoquiez le plus de problème ? Je ne regrette plus mon geste … Plus après tout ce temps … je crois. Je ne suis plus sûre, je ne suis plus certaine de tout. C'est la première fois … que vous me résistez aussi longtemps. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et non pas auparavant ? Pourquoi ? »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Ne pas hésiter

**Chapitre 15 : Ne pas hésiter**

« Pa … Pa … PAPA ! Tu avais une surprise pour nous ! »

_Hmmm … Nous sommes déjà le lendemain mais visiblement, il semblerait que le fait que je parle d'une surprise ne soit pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Niny est comme folle et amusée, rigolant en me regardant._

« Après manger. Lorsque nous aurons digérés, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, d'accord ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, papa … Migacirpy, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Si c'est nous offrir son corps, je ne vois aucune réticence à ça. Pas du tout même. Qu'il vienne donc par là pour qu'on le déshabille. »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas offrir mon corps, Migacirpy ! Arrête avec ça ! Pfff ! Je vous jure … Bref … non, ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout même. »

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que c'est papa ? Tu peux me le dire ? Allez, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Je veux savoir, je veux savoir ! »

« Tu sauras d'ici quelques minutes. Rien ne presse, pas du tout même. Alors bon … maintenant, on se calme, d'accord ? Sinon, je vais me fâcher. »

_Elle s'arrête aussitôt alors que je termine de manger. Hum … j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. C'est quand même bien caché mais surtout, elles sont à peine de jeunes adultes. A côté, je dois reconnaître que moi aussi, ce n'est pas mon genre mais …_

« Tu es très songeur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu magouilles ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te le dire, Migacirpy. Patience est mère de toutes les vertus. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que ton char ne marche pas avec moi ! Crache le morceau et je promets de ne pas te faire trop mal, d'accord ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Non … non et non. Attendez quelques minutes et je vous montrerai ce que j'ai acheté. »

_AH ! J'en étais sûr ! Maintenant, elles sont vraiment très intéressées. Elles regardent mon sac et je vois la queue de Migacirpy qui s'en rapproche ! HOP ! Une petite claque dessus pour la calmer, non mais … pour qui se prend-elle ?_

« Non merci, Migacirpy. Tu ne toucheras pas à ça, compris ? Ca ne se fait pas. »

« AIEUH ! Ca fait mal quand même … pfff … c'est vraiment pas drôle du tout. Montre au lieu de nous faire patienter ! C'est encore plus énervant, Nev ! »

« Bon … Vous avez été des gentilles filles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très très très gentilles, papa ! » _s'exclame Niny, excitée comme une petite puce alors que je souris tendrement. Bon, je pense que je peux le faire alors, sans problème même._

_Je fouille dans le sac … et en extirpe une bouteille de vin. Elles me regardent, incrédules puis soudainement, Migacirpy s'esclaffe et se rapproche de Niny, collant sa joue contre la sienne avant de lui dire d'une voix plus qu'amusée :_

« Niny, ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! Nev a sorti le vin pour que toi et moi, nous sommes complètement enivrées. Ainsi, il pourra profiter de nos corps. »

« Hein ? Ne raconte pas du tout ça ! Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas ! Si j'ai cette bouteille de vin, c'est tout simplement … pour fêter vos nouvelles formes. »

« Hum … en parlant de formes, oh d'accord, d'accord. Niny, sortons donc les gobelets. Je suis désolée pour toi, Nev mais à part la bouteille, on n'a rien de nobles. »

« Vous êtes deux princesses à mes yeux, cela me convient parfaitement. » _dis-je pour complimenter les deux demoiselles, Migacirpy rigolant à mes propos. Hey ! Je suis plus que sérieux ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi trop rire hein ? Vraiment, je vous jure, parfois._

« Des princesses ? PFFF ! Nev ! Regarde ça ! » _s'écrit Migacirpy avant de palper la poitrine de Niny qui commence à gémir :_ « C'est de la poitrine de Reine ça ! Pas de princesse ! »

« Migacirpy, si tu embêtes Niny, je ne te donnerai pas à boire. »

_Je reste calme et posé bien que je rougis un peu. Je vous jure, j'ai dit, je vous jure … Elle se comporte un peu comme une fofolle et c'est parfois très … embêtant dira t-on. Mais bon, maintenant, si elle peut se calmer, ça sera encore mieux._

« Papa, est-ce que je peux vraiment borie ça ? » _me demande Niny. _

« Si tu as trop chaud ou que cela te fait tourner la tête, tu ne bois plus, d'accord ? Pareil pour toi, Migacirpy. Je ne veux pas que l'on ressemble à trois ivrognes. C'est pour fêter vos nouvelles formes, rien d'autre, compris ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, le message est très bien passé, monsieur Nev. »

« Je l'espère. Niny ? Un petit verre ? »

« Et voilà qu'il veut enivrer la plus pure de nous deux. Petit malin va. »

« … … … Migacirpy ? » _murmure-je, un peu agacé._

« Ok, ok, je me tais ! Je me tais ! »

« Bien, il y a vraiment intérêt, Migacirpy. »

« Hmm … C'est bon ! » _s'exclame Niny alors qu'elle est déjà en train de boire. HEY ! Il faut attendre les autres ! Je sers vite Migacirpy avant moi-même, venant trinquer aux deux demoiselles. C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec Giréléna et là … qu'est-ce que je fais exactement ? Je me le demande, je suis un peu fou, je crois. Enfin, boire avec deux gentes damoiselles, ce n'est pas rien et je ne pense pas que j'irai désapprouver._

« A la vôtre, mesdemoiselles. En espérant que la boisson vous convienne. »

« Hmm … De ce que je sens, ça m'a l'air d'être … »

« Ne commence pas à faire croire que tu bois souvent du vin sinon je te le retire … »

« Mais tu n'es pas drôle, Nev ! On fête ça ! Regarde ! Niny a déjà fini son verre sans aucun p… wow ! HEY HEY HEY ! Niny ! Ca se déguste le vin ! Ça se boit pas comme du petit lait ! Hey, Nev … Euh … Euh … »

_Je crois que j'ai la même réaction qu'elle.. Il vaut mieux lui retirer le vin de suite … ou alors, ça expliquerait pourquoi son miel enivre facilement mes sens. Non ! C'est quand même pas possible. Niny ne serait quand même pas … une alcoolique sans le savoir ?_

« Papa ! PAPA ! Je … euh … je peux avoir un autre verre ? »

« Nev ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On la bourre ? Et pas sexuellement hein ? »

« Ca ne me plait pas du tout comme idée. Tu as vraiment des idées monstrueuses en tête. »

« Roh ! S'il te plait … j'ai envie de voir comment elle est … tu n'es pas intéressé ? Et si t'es gentil, je te propose de faire la même chose avec moi. D'accord ? »

_Hum. Bon, toute façon, je serai là pour arrêter le tout. Je sers un second verre à Niny alors que Migacirpy et moi-même finissons le premier. Voilà que je m'en prépare un second comme pour Migacirpy. Pfiou, il fait un peu chaud ou je rêve ?_

« Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! J'ai une bonne idée ! »

« Hum ? Oui, Niny ? Qu'est-ce que … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes propos, voyant ses deux généreuses mamelles sorties de la robe. Euh … Qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Enfin ses seins ! Ils sont hors de la robe ! Elle n'est pas excitée et les tétons ne sont pas tendus mais … elle fait quoi ? AH ! Elle presse les tétons entre ses doigts et déverse du miel dans son vin ? Elle en boit une gorgée et s'exclame :_

« Hmm ! C'est vraiment très bon ! Papa, goûte aussi ! »

_Elle ne me laisse pas le choix et déverse du miel dans mon vin. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais Migacirpy l'accepte pleinement et boit. Bon … de toute façon hein ? Je prends le gobelet, l'emmenant à mes lèvres._

_WOW ! J'ai l'impression de voir des étoiles ! Et pas seulement ! Je crois que je vais me consumer de l'intérieur ! Je … wo … wo … WOW ! Je baisse mes yeux sur mon pantalon, clignant plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce que je vois. Je souffre ! Je souffre terriblement là ! Je ne me laisse même pas le temps d'expliquer, j'ouvre mon pantalon et laisse paraître mon caleçon noir tordu par l'excitation. Je crois que j'ai jamais été … non … même avec Migacirpy pour ma première fois, j'ai jamais eu une telle chose. J'ai l'impression qu'un monstre est présent là-dessous, vivace et prêt à tout dévorer. Qu'est-ce que … j'imagine ?_

« OH ! Papa ! Il aime beaucoup le vin ! Et puis il se déshabille ! Je fais pareil ! Wiii ! »

« Si c'est comme ça, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Et puis quoi encore ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles font … AH ! Migacirpy aussi est maintenant poitrine nue alors que la robe de Niny est au sol. Elle ne porte plus … qu'un tissu de dentelle jaune pour cacher ses lèvres vaginales … et … le tissu est détrempé._

« P … Pa … pa. Hihihi ! Papa … tu es heureux de me voir ? Je suis sûre que oui. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Oh ! Elle masse mon sexe à travers le caleçon puis le libère sans même que je ne cherche à réagir. Elle le regarde, le contemple, le flatte. Je dois bien dépasser … les vingt centimètres … et je crois que niveau diamètre, je n'ai jamais vu …_

« Wow. Hey, Niny, ton miel a de sacrés effets sur Nev. Je peux aussi m'amuser ? »

_Et elle, c'est pareil, couleur bleue ciel et elle est complètement détrempée. Voilà qu'elles sont deux à me masser la hampe et je dois faire quoi dans une telle situation ? Zut ! Je dois reprendre mon calme et chercher une solution mais … non. Quelle idiotie de ma part._

« Allons dans la tente, je crois que sinon, on risque de se faire mal et aaaah ! »

_Je me retrouve au sol, mon pantalon et mon caleçon complètement retirés ainsi que ma tête. Me voilà nu comme un ver alors que les deux jeunes femmes-pokémon sont debout, descendant leurs derniers vêtements, le visage rougi._

« Papa, ce soir, toi et moi … et puis aussi Migacirpy ! »

« Non non, les filles, nous sommes là pour boire seulement et … »

« Tais-toi, Nev ! Tu veux faire croire ça à qui avec ton sexe bandé ? »

_Qu'est-ce que … HEY ! Je suis pas fétichiste … ooooh … Migacirpy est en train d'utiliser son pied droit pour me masser le sexe. Je cherche à me relever mais Niny se jette sur moi et me plaque au sol … qu'est-ce que … Non non ! Mon sexe est proche du sien alors qu'elle commence à le frotter à vive allure contre sa vulve, me regardant avec ardeur :_

« N… Nev … Papa … Nev. Je t'aime tant … Nev. »

_Nev ? Elle m'appelle Nev ? Elle … elle est définitivement prête. Avec l'alcool et son propre miel, elle a complètement inhibé ses derniers facteurs de raisonnement. Si je ne fais rien, elle ne s'empêchera pas de coucher avec moi, que je la pénètre, que je lui fasse tellement de mouvement de hanche et la remplisse de l'intérieur et …_

« Hep hep hep ! Niny, moi aussi, je veux ma part ! Cette fois-ci … Nev, j'attends ça depuis des années. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as trouvée sur la plage ? J'ai compris … que c'était toi qui l'aurait … qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est bon … Je suis peut-être grande et terrifiante, comme une femme-Léviator mais je n'en reste pas moins une être capable d'aimer et qui veut se faire aimer. »

_Voilà qu'elle se jette sur mon sexe … et quand je dis jette, c'est son visage collé contre lui ! Elle commence à souffler dessus, à le renifler puis donne un coup de langue. Niny commence à faire de même de son côté._

« Hey … Stop les filles ! C'est bon ! »

« OUIII ! J'ai une idée ! Migacirpy ! Pousses-toi ! Regarde ce que je vais faire. »

_Je ne rêve pas ou … si … C'est bien ça. Elle est en train de coincer mon sexe entre ses seins mais surtout de faire … de mettre du miel dessus ! C'est quoi cette débauche de la part de ma fille ?! Enfin, de Niny ! Pourtant, elle rigole et s'exclame :_

« N… Nev ! Il est tellement imposant qu'il sort ! Je vais lui faire un petit bisou comme ça et … HIIII ! Nev… Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

_J'ai attrapé les deux femmes-pokémon par les jambes, forçant à présenter leurs fesses devant moi. Elles veulent s'occuper avec leurs langues de ma personne ? Je m'en occupe pareil avec la mienne ! Un coup sur la vulve de Niny._

« Papa, il veut faire aussi la même chose ! Migacirpy, tu m'aides ? »

_Elles croient quoi ? Je n'hésite plus, je mets même quelques doigts dans celle que je ne lèche pas, quitte à prendre un rythme endiablé. Je sais juste aussi qu'elles échangent maintenant. Quand je m'occupe d'une à la langue, celle-ci prend alors le sexe dans sa bouche et le suce ardemment. La seconde, quant à elle, lèche les bourses et ce que la première n'arrive pas à avaler. Un tel traitement … je crois que …_

« Je … Je … Je … Aaaah … »

_J'explose rapidement dans la bouche de Niny, celle-ci ayant tout son corps qui tremble sur le moment, la bouche toujours ancrées sur mon sexe, ne bougeant plus. Puis finalement, elle retire ses lèvres, avalant la quasi-totalité de ce qu'elle a en boche, Migacirpy s'écriant :_

« HEY ! Mais je voulais aussi en avoir, je … »

« T'en fait pas, Migacirpy. Papa m'en a donné assez pour toutes les deux. »

_Qu'est… NON ! NON ET NON ! Niny est en train d'embrasser Migacirpy, celle-ci semblant aussi estomaquée que moi alors que … non … Elle est vraiment en train de … Lorsque c'est terminé, les deux femmes me regardent, Niny rigolant :_

« Papa Nev semble à nouveau en forme. On va bien s'amuser tous les trois ce soir ! On boit encore un peu alors ! Ouiiiii ! »

« J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ce que tu as fait, Nev. »

_Migacirpy est encore « consciente » ? Ou alors, ce n'est pas Migacirpy ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai … juste envie … de continuer ce que je viens de débuter avec Niny et Migacirpy, c'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je crois que j'ai juste ma dose, voilà tout._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Dans un cauchemar

**Chapitre 16 : Dans un cauchemar**

« Niny ? Migacirpy ? C'est bon ? »

_Elles halètent toutes les deux, sans me répondre alors qu'elles ont leurs têtes posées sur mon torse. Je le sais … peu à peu … je le sais parfaitement. Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe, ce qui va se passer, inexorablement. Je le sais … mais j'ai encore pu retarder le tout … sauf qu'en même temps, je n'ai pu éviter ce qui s'est passé._

« Pa … pa … je suis désolée … pour … le vin et l'alcool. »

« Hein ? Mais désolée de quoi ma puce ? Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça, n'exagère pas. Loin de là même … bien loin même. »

« De ce que j'ai fait … de ce que j'ai fait … Je n'aurai pas vraiment dû … faire ça papa. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. On saura juste pour la prochaine fois que tu ne supportes pas trop l'alcool … enfin, pas trop non plus. »

« Désolée … papa … je suis vraiment très désolée. Vraiment, très désolée. »

_Comment est-ce que je peux la calmer ? Je pousse un petit soupir. Je lui caresse sa chevelure couleur miel avant de mettre une main sur la bouche, commençant à bailler longuement. Je crois que je suis fatigué, très fatigué même._

« Papa ? Tu m'aimes quand même … malgré ce que j'ai fait à ton sexe ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, je t'adore ! Je t'adore vraiment ! Pourquoi je ne t'aimerai pas ? Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et essaies d'expliquer pourquoi je n'aimerai pas, mon petit insecte adoré ? Niny ? Tu peux me regarder quand je te parle ? »

« Oui … Papa. Dis … Papa, tu me préfères quand je suis complètement humaine ou à moitié humaine comme je dois l'être ? Enfin, ma forme normale ou … »

« Je t'apprécie qu'importe ce que tu es. J'ai fini par accepter vos deux formes. »

_C'est aussi simple que ça. Enfin, j'aimerai bien parler aussi facilement. Je mets une main sur la bouche, commençant à fermer les yeux. Elle me regarde avec lenteur, attendant quelque chose de ma part. Je viens l'embrasser sur le front et voilà qu'elle se colle contre moi sans même me poser d'autres questions. Quant à Migacirpy … _

« Migacirpy, est-ce que tu dors déjà ? Migacirpy ? »

« Je ne dors pas, je ne fais que vous écouter. Et je crois que j'apprécie grandement ce que j'apprends de ta part. Enfin, maintenant … dodo. Car demain, on te réveille à deux de la même façon que nous nous sommes occupées de toi ce soir. »

« Même … Oh … Ahem. On verra ça hein ? C'est meilleur quand ce n'est pas commun ou récurent hein ? Dormons tous au lieu de parler, ça sera beaucoup mieux. Je crois que j'ai sommeil aussi, c'est mieux que rien. Ah … Pfiou … Je suis exténué même. »

_J'essaie ne de pas me mentir, pas du tout même. Je commence finalement à dormir avec lenteur, une extrême lenteur. Enfin, je ne comprends pas vraiment … comment est-ce que … enfin, j'ai sommeil mais je ne dors pas exactement. C'est étrange et saugrenu, très saugrenu même. Comment est-ce que …_

« Dyrkri ? Est-ce que tu es responsable de cela ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce à quoi tu t'amuses par hasard ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre mon temps, je t'avoue. »

« Je ne fais rien du tout, contrairement à ce que tu crois ou plutôt tu veux croire. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser aller … et vagabonder à tes pensées. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Enfin, bref, je vais quand même agir de la sorte, ça sera bien mieux, beaucoup mieux même. C'est étrange, très étrange. »

« Etrange ? Enfin, tu te parles seul en plus de me parler, cela n'arrange pas le cas social que tu es. Hum … Bref, je ne t'aiderai pas à dormir pour ce soir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Les filles m'ont déjà assez épuisé comme ça. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'idioties, pas du tout même. »

_J'émets un petit grognement aigu. Comment est-ce que je peux encore chercher à discuter avec Dyrkri ? C'est tout simplement inutile, parfaitement inutile même. Je crois que je suis lassé de ce petit jeu. Je ferme les yeux, ne pensant plus à rien avant de sombrer dans …_

_Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me mens juste à moi-même en faisant croire que j'arrive à dormir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Comment est-ce que je le pourrai ? Cette nuit, j'ai passé une nouvelle limite avec Niny et Migacirpy._

_Je les aie laissées s'occuper de mon sexe … avec leurs lèvres et leurs poitrines. Je suis terriblement faible à ça et si elles m'auraient demandé de les pénétrer, je crois que je n'aurai pas hésité un seul instant. Je suis faible, tellement faible face à elles, tellement faible et ridicules même. Mais ces corps … ces poitrines … ce désir ardent provenant d'elles. Elles m'aiment terriblement, elles n'ont pas peur de me le dire._

« Rien à voir … avec Giréléna au final. »

_Rien du tout. Je m'en rappelle encore : Giréléna a été claire : elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ma personne. Je ne suis plus avec elle. Elle est morte, elle a complètement disparu de mon existence. Là, ce qui se trouve dans mes bras, ce sont deux femmes-pokémon désirables et qui me désirent. Je devrais me mettre ça dans la tête. Elles m'aiment, toute les deux, elles ne s'affrontent pas … non … en fait, elles travaillent même ensemble toutes les deux pour mon bonheur._

« Je suis un monstre … un vrai monstre d'égoïsme … snif … »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le remarques, idiot des bois. Maintenant que tu le sais, arrêtes de me fatiguer et viens donc dormir. Je vais t'aider. »

« … … … Est-ce que je dois te remercier, Dyrkri ? Pour ça ? M… merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, je ne fais pas cela pour toi. Je n'exprime que de la pitié envers ta personne. Tu es juste une tare qui … »

« Bon, je retire mes remerciements. Bonne nuit, Dyrkri. »

« Bonne nuit, Nev. Qu'est-ce que c'est déplaisant quand on sait que tu connais maintenant ma présence autour de toi, c'est vraiment très déplaisant même. »

« Ah bon ? Tant que ça ? Tu me fais de la conversation donc bon … »

« Tsss … Bonne nuit, une nouvelle fois, je me répète mais cette fois-ci, je vais bien te l'ancrer dans le crâne pour que tu comprennes le message. »

« Pas besoin. Je cherche juste à dormir, pas à me faire trucider mentalement, c'est différent, Dyrkri. Peut-être qu'un jour, je finirai par comprendre ta logique. Tu es une femme-pokémon bien différente des autres. J'arrive vraiment pas à te cerner. »

« Tsss … Tu crois que cela est possible ? En un claquement de doigts ? Je ne suis pas comme celles que tu côtoies, je suis bien différente. »

« Je me doute, je me doute. C'est bien cela que je faisais comme remarque, voilà tout. »

« DORS JE T'AI DIT ! NE ME FORCE PAS A ME REPETER ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! COMPRIS ?! DORS DORS ET DORS ! DORS, NEV ! »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'agace comme ça ? C'est stupide, tellement stupide. Je crois que Dyrkri est une femme-pokémon assez cinglée. Elle est … tellement … bizarre et spéciale. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir saisir son caractère même après des années et des années. Oui, je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable, loin de là même. Humpf …_

« Est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à dormir, Nev ? »

« J'aimerai bien … J'aimerai bien mais je ne crois pas en être capable en un claquement de doigts hein ? Il faut juste … que je cherche le sommeil, voilà tout et pas autrement. »

« Alors cherche-le au lieu de me parler ! C'est pourtant bien simple ! »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui cherche à converser avec toi, c'est plutôt l'inverse, je tiens à te le signaler si tu ne l'as pas remarqué. »

« La … La … TAIS-TOI ! J'en ai assez ! DORS ! »

_BOUM ! Une puissante force mentale s'abat sur moi alors que je sens déjà se vider … toute énergie de mon corps. Je crois que je … plonge dans une profonde … léthargie … mais … c'est elle qui … m'endort donc …_

_Ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis encore conscient bien que je dorme. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui cloche, ce qui se passe … qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe, c'est quelque chose d'habituel à cause d'elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait ça._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'abandonne pas cette foutue idée ?! »

_Hum ? J'entends les pensées de Dyrkri. C'est un peu surprenant sur le coup mais bon … en même temps, c'est peut-être voulu de sa part ? Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Pourtant, je me tais alors que tout est noir autour de moi._

« Giréléna n'est plus là ! Plus autour de lui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense encore à elle hein ? Elle est de l'histoire passée ! Qu'il passe à autre chose ! »

_On dirait presque le bureau des plaintes de la part de Dyrkri. Sauf que ses torts … sont un peu inutiles en soi. J'ai commencé à abandonner Giréléna dans ma mémoire. Elle le sait parfaitement puisqu'elle est en moi. Elle sait parfaitement que je pense maintenant à Niny et Migacirpy. Humpf … c'est donc absurde comme complainte de sa part._

« Et maintenant, il décide de sauter sa propre fille ! Enfin même pas par le sang et c'est tout comme … Et bien entendu, sa première amie femme-pokémon. Y a quoi qui cloche avec lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?! C'est la seule fois où … »

_Elle s'arrête dans ses propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle a fini de se parler à elle-même ? Mouarf, c'était quand même assez intéressant en soi. Enfin, je veux dire, j'aimais bien l'entendre parler. Ca me donnait presque l'impression qu'elle se confiait … mais pas à moi. Ca serait juste stupide et finalement, je crois que …_

« Nev ? Tu es à hein ? Je sais que tu es là … j'entends ta voix ! »

_Je ne parle pas. Je ne parle pas du tout. Puis entendre ma voix ? Quelle blague hein ? Comme si c'était tout simplement possible. Je n'ai même pas dit un seul mot et je crois que …_

« Je rêve, je rêve juste … Il m'a fatigué pour la journée. Il comprend pas à quel point c'est épuisant de le surveiller 24 heures sur 24, sans interruption, sans même qu'il ne le comprenne. Idiot de Nev, un idiot, c'est tout. Il ne comprend jamais rien de toute façon. Rien du tout. Ça s

se saurait s'il comprenait quelque chose, cet imbécile. Oui, c'est juste un imbécile. »

« Tu sais, si c'est juste pour m'insulter, tu peux éviter de me faire dormir. »

« AH ! J'en étais sûre ! Je savais pertinemment que tu étais là ! »

« La faute à qui ? J'ai évité de parler mais j'en avais un peu assez de subir sans pouvoir répondre. Alors, je suis un imbécile que tu dois surveiller 24 heures sur 24 ? Est-ce que je t'ai forcée à ça ? Je ne crois pas le moins du monde. »

« Non mais tu ne com… prends pas. »

« Je dois comprendre quoi ? Que je te cause une vie infernale parce que tu me possèdes. Si me posséder te crée autant de soucis, tu connais facilement la sortie non ? Je ne t'ai jamais empêché d'aller voir ailleurs hein ? »

« Mais tu veux bien me laisser parler un peu ? » _me dit-elle alors que j'ai visiblement décidé de tout déballer ce soir. Est-ce que je carbure à cause de Migacirpy et Niny ? _

« Sincèrement, si je suis autant une plaie que ça, tu n'as qu'à quitter hein ? Je ne t'oblige en rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! De plus, c'est quoi ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Tuer Giréléna, c'est déjà une autre chose mais ensuite hein ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as tout simplement créé d'innombrables cauchemars en plein combat ! Voilà le problème ! VOILA LE PROBLEME ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Nev, je ne vais pas me répéter mais … »

« Tu me bousilles la vie, Dyrkri. Tu me la bousilles ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Tu me la bousilles ! Tu fais de ma vie un enfer ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercies hein ? »

« Oh ? Je devrais te remercier ? Mais te remercier de quoi ? Tu me protèges, soi-disant mais tu fais ça à regret ! Tu le regrettes tout le temps ! Tu te plains toujours, sans arrêt ! Rien que sur moi ! Tu ne me laisses aucun répit ! Tu ne me laisses pas souffler ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'accepter avec des fleurs hein ? »

« C'est comme ça … que tu le prends. »

« Et comment je devrai le prendre si ce n'est pas comme ça hein ? Dis-le moi ! DIS-LE MOI ! DIS-MOI COMMENT JE DOIS LE PRENDRE PAR RAPPORT A TOI ! »

« Je suis plus qu'honorée de devoir te surveiller 24 heures sur 24 ! Je suis très fière de devoir veiller sur ta personne depuis des millénaires ! C'est le but de mon existence et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde ! Même si tu es le dernier des imbéciles à mourir à chaque fois, sans même jamais me … ah … ah … ah … »

« Ma personne ? Des millénaires ? Ton existence ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai que … vingt ans, peut-être dix-neuf … »

« Hahahahaha … Nev … Me forcer à dire ça, tu en as du culot hein ? Tu en as beaucoup même. Tu n'as pas peur des représailles et c'est une bonne chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Te forcer ? Et surtout, ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Oh … si amusant … si divertissant. Tu te plaignais des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il y a une chose à laquelle tu n'as jamais goûtée : MON cauchemar. »

« J'y suis souvent tombé ! Tu m'y forçais même ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour ne pas changer ! Ton cauchemar, ton cauchemar, ton cauchemar, je … »

« Tu ne comprends rien. Les autres, c'était les cauchemars basés sur les femmes-pokémon que tu affrontais. Aujourd'hui, je vais te donner une nouvelle expérience. Bienvenue dans MON domaine, Nev ! »

_Sa voix s'exulte, comme si elle avait attendu cela depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas du tout où elle veut en venir. Est-ce qu'elle … enfin … non ? Quand même pas ? Elle compte me faire vivre la même chose … mais avec elle ?_


	17. Chapitre 17 : La considérer

**Chapitre 17 : La considérer**

« C'est quoi cette blague ? Je n'apprécie pas du tout, Dyrkri. »

« Une blague ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est une blague, Nev ? »

_Je n'ai pas la possibilité de bouger. Soudainement, des cordes viennent me ligoter à une chaise, m'empêchant de bouger la tête, les bras et les pieds. Je suis complètement paralysé ! C'est quoi cette blague que je ne trouve vraiment pas drôle du tout hein ? Je veux savoir !_

« Dis-moi où est-ce que je me trouve ?! Je veux savoir ! »

« Dans mon monde, mon univers, forgé par des millénaires d'expérience, de vécu. Est-ce que cela t'effraie ? T'angoisse ? Est-ce que tu trembles à cette idée ? Hein ? Ne t'en fait pas, je ne serai pas trop méchante avec toi. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dyrkri, ce n'est pas drôle. Si je commence à me libérer, fais attention à toi, tu … »

_Je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase qu'une corde s'enroule autour de ma bouche, empêchant mes lèvres de bouger ! Gloups ! Hmmpf ! J'aimerai bien avoir mon … mot à dire. Mais visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix et la voix de Dyrkri se fait entendre derrière moi :_

« Tu ne m'as jamais vue, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? Tu ne te demandes pas à quoi je ressemble ? »

« Bof … Je te rappelle que pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, tu m'as fait une description très élogieuse de toi … donc bon, si je dois y croire, ça va être dur dur … »

« Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, si je fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_Faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle … AH ! C'est quoi ça ?! C'est quoi ce qui est posé sur mes épaules, je tente de me mouvoir mais c'est juste impossible. En même temps, ce qui me touche … est si doux et … chaud … et moelleux un peu ?_

« Alors ? Impressionné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit de … ce que je pense, Dyrkri ? »

« Et à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Quand tu es ici, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que … ta poitrine est déposée sur mes épaules ? »

« Car je suis un peu fatiguée et lasse, voilà tout. Une autre question à laquelle je peux répondre ? Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon alors, poses-la. »

« Humpf … Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, juste une réclamation dont tu dois te douter. »

« Ah bon laquelle ? Vas-y, je t'écoute donc. » _me dit-elle, ne bougeant pas de sa position bien que je ne peux pas la voir exactement. Elle doit s'amuser de cela._

« LIBERES-MOI ! Je ne veux pas de cet endroit ! C'est pourtant simple ! »

« Est-ce que tu as le choix ? Est-ce que tu demandes s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais hein ? Je n'ai aucune raison pour ça ! AUCUNE ! »

« Alors, je n'ai aucune raison de te libérer. Loin de là. Tu es en mon pouvoir, Nev. Ne l'oublie pas. Ici, c'est moi qui écrit les règles, qui les dicte et qui les applique. »

« Sauf que je ne veux pas participer à ce jeu miteux que tu crées, voilà tout. »

« Ce jeu miteux ? Alors tu vas passer une longue nuit … très très longue … à mes côtés, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, hein ? Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde alors libères-moi ! J'en ai assez d'être ici ! C'est pas dur à comprendre non ? Alors libères-moi au lieu ! »

« Tututut … Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plaît, Nev. Tu n'es pas bien poli. Si tu continues comme ça, il se pourrait bien que … mes mains viennent retirer tes habits … et que je m'occupe de toi. Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec tes deux gamines ou Giréléna. Hahaha. Des milliers d'années d'expérience, tu imagines ? Hein ? Des millénaires ! »

« Des millénaires ? Quelles foutaises. Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober un truc aussi gros ? Que tu t'y connais, et toutes ces choses ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, Nev. Tu peux le regretter très amèrement… si tu ne fais pas attention à tes paroles. »

« Que tu es une … » _commence-je avant de m'arrêter, subitement surpris. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne le dise pas. C'est assez blessant et vexant en un sens._

_Pfiou … Quand même … ce n'est pas très sympathique de ma part si je parle de la sorte mais bon … je vais me contrôler et être agréable. Je reprends d'une voix calme :_

« Rien de spécial. Maintenant si tu veux bien me libérer s'il te plaît … »

« Pas vraiment. Pour la peine, tu vas rester dans cet endroit pendant quelques heures. De toute façon, tu auras quand même ton quota de sommeil, hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Dyrkri. »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela implique ? Que je doive t'écouter sans poser de questions ? Allons-bon, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas plaisant que tu me dises cela, pas du tout hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Très loin de là. »

« S'il te plaît, libères-moi ! Je veux être … »

_Je coupe mes propres paroles, restant figé sur place. Elle me souffle dans la nuque et ça me fait trembler. Avec lenteur, je vois deux formes noires, griffues, qui viennent se glisser jusqu'à mon torse avant de s'arrêter dessus. Les formes commencent à se modifier, prenant l'apparence de deux mains gantées de noir, aux doigts très fins et délicats. Les mains sont toujours posées sur mon torse, sans même que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose._

« Et si je te griffais et te lacérais la peau ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nev ? »

« Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée et que je ne veux surtout pas ça. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ou non ? Ça ne me plait pas vraiment. »

« hahaha ! Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en état de pouvoir dire oui ou non hein ? »

« Je m'en contrefiche, j'ai dit tout simplement non. »

_Je regarde quand même ce qu'elle fait. Je ne peux pas vraiment bouger la tête mais je peux au moins voir si elle a des idées sinistres ou non en tête. Le temps commence à s'écouler et voilà que sa tête se pose contre ma nuque. Elle veut faire quoi ? Me mordre ?_

_Rien de tout ça. Rien n'arrive… et le calme plat se fait à nouveau entendre … ou pas. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois réagir par rapport à tout ça. Je reste juste immobile et stoïque en attendant que le temps passe mais … bon … encore une fois, il n'y a rien … rien du tout. Juste le calme plat et la tranquillité._

« Dyrkri ? Tu peux me relâcher ? S'il te plaît ? » _demande-je … sans obtenir de réponse. J'entends juste le souffle de Dyrkri ? Et puis rien ? Qu'est-ce que … Je crois que la nuit va être longue, très longue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec elle mais bon … je ferai mieux de ne pas me poser trop de questions. La nuit porte conseil, il paraitrait … oui… hahaha._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus attaché … mais je suis encore dans ce rêve ? C'est étrange, très étrange. Je ne pensais pas … que cela m'arriverait. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Je me tourne et retourne, espérant entendre la voix de Dyrkri, chose qui ne tarde pas :_

« Tu es réveillé ? Il va être l'heure d'être conscient. »

« Pourquoi avoir attendu que je me réveille ici pour … me redonner ma conscience ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions stupides et prépare-toi. »

« D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin d'être aussi agressive, je pense avoir compris le message de ta part, Dyrkri. Mais quand même … me déposer à même le sol, je … »

« Tu dormais dans un lit, je t'ai détaché pendant que tu dormais … pendant ton songe. C'est aussi simple que cela … ne soit pas plus stupide … que tu ne l'es déjà. »

« Je ne cherche pas à l'être, tu t'inventes des choses … enfin, bonjour, Dyrkri. »

« Bonjour à toi, Nev. » _me dit-elle, calmement et posément, comme si tout cela l'importait peu._

_Rien que ça ? Enfin bref, y a déjà une progression assez plaisante par rapport à elle et moi, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je peux refermer les yeux pour me retrouver dans la tente … avec Niny et Migacirpy qui sont déjà debout, nues et désirables. Mais je contrôle mon corps._

_Je le contrôle parfaitement et je me réveille, aussitôt, je mets correctement le fin tissu sur moi alors que je dis aux deux femmes-pokémon :_

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Vous avez bien dormi, je l'espère ? »

« Avec toi ? Bien entendu mais … »

« AIE AIE AIE ! Mal au crâne. » _marmonne Niny alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Vrai qu'elle a bu un peu plus que de raison._

« Viens par-là, Niny. Dans mes bras, peut-être que tu te sentiras mieux non ? »

_Je crois que l'invitation fait parfaitement son effet. Sans crier gare, elle se jette sur moi et reprend une forme à moitié humaine, avec son gros corps en moitié de ruche … Enfin, le haut reste assez humain et je vois aussi qu'elle se force à garder une tête humaine, sans ses petites mandibules. Je devrais la remercier pour ça mais je lui caresse le crâne doucement._

« HEY ! Je veux aussi mon quota de câlins, moi ! »

_J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir l'autre bras qu'une petite demoiselle s'y engouffre à son tour. J'ai deux grandes enfants, voilà tout. Bon, le souci, c'est qu'elles sont nues, à moitié humaines et visiblement passablement excitées._

« Je calme vos ardeurs tout de suite. Rien de sexuel le matin. »

« Même avec une telle forme, Nev ? On ne va pas le laisser seul et triste non ? »

« Seul ? Triste ? Allons, tu exagères, Migacirpy. Et n'utilises pas ta queue. »

« Pour m'amuser avec la tienne ? Hahaha. Bisoux, mon amour. » _me dit-elle avant d'aller chercher mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire, pourquoi je refuserai ça ?_

« Et comment est-ce qu'il me … considère, moi ? »

_Hein ? D'où vient cette voix ? Je cherche mais je ne trouve aucune origine. Zut … ce n'est quand même pas Dyrkri hein ? Enfin, cela m'étonnerait mais on ne sait jamais ? J'hausse les épaules comme pour tenter de me rassurer. C'est juste stupide de croire qu'elle ferait ça … enfin, qu'elle dirait ça. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère._

_La matinée passe paisiblement et après quelques câlins très amicaux mais non sexuels, je suis prêt ! Parfaitement prêt ! AH ! Bon ! Une deux, une deux, go go go ! Et voilà ! En pleine forme ! Bon ! Y a du chemin à faire, je crois bien ! Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes et … hein ? C'est moi ou pendant la nuit, tout a changé ? C'est étrange, très étrange._

« Ce n'est pas si étrange que cela… »

« Qu … Qui est-ce ?! » _dis-je en tournant sur moi-même. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu une voix ! Et cette fois, ce n'était pas Dyrkri ! Pas du tout ! Zut … Zut … Je serre déjà mon pendentif, prêt à l'utiliser avant que n'apparaisse la personne à l'origine de cette voix._

« Je m'appelle Panilkia, Nev. Aurais-tu oublié mon nom ? Je suis la seconde cousine de Giréléna. Je ne serai pas « enchantée » de te rencontrer, désolée. »

« Tu es venu jusqu'à modifier l'espace pour nous rencontrer ?! »

« Dans de telles circonstance, je me devais de lancer l'attaque au lieu d'attendre qu'elle vienne de ta part. Ne pas me juger, s'il te plaît, je ne pensais pas à mal. »

« Te juger ? Je ne trouve pas ça plaisant de te juger. Néanmoins, est-ce que tu viens en tant qu'ennemie ou amie ? A toi de décider. »

« Mon choix est fait dès l'instant où je me suis présenté à toi, héros. Enfin, est-ce qu'il est encore bon de t'appeler de la sorte après tes actes ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, ce ne sont pas les titres qui font la personne. »

« De bien sages paroles. A voir maintenant si tu les tiendras. »

_Est-ce que c'était une légère « menace » ? Je ne le sais pas. Son intonation semble être normale. Mais à côté, rien n'est moins sûr. Je fais apparaître mon marteau dans mes mains, regardant Migacirpy et Niny, elles sont prêtes aussi à …_

« Elles ont changé. Visiblement, il semblerait qu'elles soient enfin devenues adultes. Je comprends donc l'atmosphère qui vous entoure tous les trois. Cela … est compréhensible, oui … parfaitement compréhensible même. Mais … je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

« Normal et logique, je n'en demandais pas tant … et cela aurait eu un mauvais goût dans ma bouche si tu avais préféré abandonner la bataille maintenant. »

« Humpf. Des fois, on ne décide pas ce que l'on veut. Si j'étais convaincu qu'Harsia ne voulait pas me tuer, je me serai occupé de Niny et Migacirpy pour leur permettre de vivre heureuses, sans qu'elles aient de problèmes par ma faute. »

« Pa… pa. » _bredouille Migacirpy, un peu gênée par mes paroles._

« Et je parie qu'il va vouloir qu'on évite de se mêler de ce combat mais … même pas en rêve, Nev ! Même pas en rêve ! Alors hop ! On se motive et on te bousille ! »

« Elle semble bien différente d'auparavant. » _murmure Panilkia en direction de Migacirpy alors que je soupire. Bien entendu qu'elle est bien différente, complètement différente._

« On peut dire qu'avec leurs nouveaux physiques, elles ont une nouvelle mentalité. »

« Je tiens à le confirmer. Vont-elles se battre ? Cela serait risqué. »

_Mais je sais aussi que si je dis ou fait quelque chose, elles ne m'écouteront pas donc bon … Je place une main sur les épaules des deux demoiselles. Je leur fait confiance pour tenir le coup face à cet adversaire. Il ne reste plus qu'elle … et ensuite Harsia arrivera. Ca sera bientôt la fin d'une histoire, la fin de tout ça. Giréléna pourra alors se reposer en paix._


	18. Chapitre 18 : En traître

**Chapitre 18 : En traître**

« Commençons alors. Je donnerai mon maximum contre toi. »

« J'aurai préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas mais bon … des fois, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on désire sinon, ça serait beaucoup trop simple, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai … héros Nev. Tu es un héros, je suis une antagoniste. Il fut toujours ainsi. Les ennemis doivent s'entretuer … sans jamais laisser le choix. »

« Tsss ! On a toujours le choix ! Même si parfois on nous force, on peut toujours refuser ! Même si les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses ! ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX ! »

« Nul besoin de crier je pense t'avoir entendu et compris. »

« Désolé … Panilkia, je suis un peu agacé dernièrement. Les évènements se compliquent parfois … et cela me fatigue beaucoup plus que la normale. »

« Je le conçois … je le conçois. Cela peut être une explication au changement que j'ai cru voir en ta personne … depuis la dernière fois. Tu sembles plus serein mais en même temps … bien plus faible et chétif. Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu si différent ? »

« Je n'ai aucune explication raisonnable à donner … est-ce que l'on se combat ? »

« Hum ? Oui, c'est vrai. On peut se battre, on peut se battre. C'est le but ici même. »

_Bizarre, très bizarre. Je demande à Niny et Migacirpy. Je pense que je peux gérer ça. En fait, j'en suis convaincu ! Je peux réussir à la combattre ! Mais pas avec l'épée ! Comme pour … Dénialka, je préfère éviter la mort pour elle._

« Qu'attends-tu, Nev ? Tu voulais te combattre. »

« Prends une position de défense au moins ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

_Je dois faire quoi ? Elle a juste les bras qui pendent en direction du sol ! Elle est même pas en position de défense ! Je vais pas taper une femme-pokémon qui ne se protège pas non ?! Je m'approche avec lenteur, méfiant un peu au cas où, on ne sait jamais._

« Je suis déjà en train d'attaquer bien que tu ne le remarques pas. »

_Ah bon ? Elle se moque de moi ?! J'amorce un mouvement mais dès l'instant où mon marteau s'abat sur elle … mon corps se prend l'attaque et je me retrouver projeté au sol ?! Quelle est cette blague monstrueuse que je viens de subir ?_

« Je suis celle qui maîtrise l'espace. Je peux facilement te faire combattre contre toi-même. »

« Humpf ! Je suis presque heureux de savoir que tu me prends au sérieux ! »

« Je te prends … au sérieux. Tes moindres paroles sont inscrites dans ma mémoire, Nev. Ne l'oublie pas … car je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

« Ne parles pas comme ça, c'est plus qu'effrayant. Je ne compte pas te tuer. »

« Mais tu comptes me battre, n'est-ce pas ? » _me dit-elle … en faisant un léger sourire. C'est le but recherché … mais en même temps, quand elle agit de la sorte, j'ai l'impression de passer pour un salopard, un véritable enfoiré._

« Oui ! Mais seulement te battre et rien d'autre ! »

« Rien d'autre ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu n'essayerais donc pas de me violer ? »

« HEIN ?! Même pas en rêve ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et zut ! Ce n'est pas un combat là ! Ça donne plus l'impression qu'on parlote ! »

_Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise impression mais c'est dérangeant au final ! Je tente un autre mouvement du marteau mais je contrôle ma force pour ne pas mettre trop de puissance dans le coup. Cette fois-ci, l'attaque n'est pas renvoyée et Panilkia se la prend en pleine face._

« Tu as voulu modérer ta force pour ne pas la subir. »

« Je n'allais pas abimer un aussi joli visage, non ? » _réplique-je … arf ! C'est quoi ça ? On dirait que je tente de la draguer, c'est pathétique !_

« … Merci du compliment, je dois dire, non ? Ou alors, était-ce un mensonge de ta part pour me déstabiliser ? Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées pour le savoir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler ! Et oui, je le pense ! MAINTENANT ON SE BAT ! »

_Elle veut me déstabiliser plutôt hein ? Mais je ne suis pas stupide et je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je ne suis pas aussi niais pour qu'une telle chose se produise ! Enfin, je le crois ? Je ne suis pas sûr … enfin ! Ce combat est juste particulièrement stupide !_

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper, ça sera réglé bien plus facilement alors. »

« Dyrkri, si je te laisse … qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein ? »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as comme idée en tête. Je ne t'arrêterai pas … même si je n'apprécie pas de voir de plus en plus de rivales. »

_De quelles rivales est-ce qu'elle parle ? J'ai du mal à comprendre où elle veut en venir. En fait, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Mais déjà, je ressens la puissance de Dyrkri en moi … HEY ! J'ai pas dit que je voulais hein ? Enfin, comment … je peux expliquer cela. Peut-être que je devrais utiliser les esprits élémentaires aussi ?_

« Oh, tu te rappelles de notre existence, Nev ? » _me dit une voix froide comme le métal. Stelireg. Ahem … Oui, il est vrai que … enfin … je suis pas franchement excusable._

« Pardon mais avec la force de Dyrkri, j'oublie parfois que … »

« Tu n'es pas excusable, pas du tout même. » _coupe Rygagagi. Et zut …_

« Pardon, pardon … je viendrai vous serrer dans mes bras ce soir. Vous pourrez toutes sortir s'il le faut mais là, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

_Et pas qu'un peu même. Alors bon, si elles peuvent me laisser faire ça. Je ferme les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration. Normalement, tout devrait être très vite résolu, si je ne me trompe pas. Je peux me calmer … et frapper fortement Panilkia._

_JE SAIS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! Si j'attaque de partout, elle ne pourra pas modifier l'espace dans tous les sens et ensuite réussir à me blesser ! Oui ! Elle sera obligée de se défendre voire même d'être touchée par …_

« N'y penses-même pas, ça ne suffit pas contre elle. Il faut autre chose. L'emmener ailleurs, dans une autre dimension … réussir à comprendre comment cela fonctionne pour la combattre et réussir à l'abattre … enfin, pas l'abattre, Nev. »

_Oui, je préfère ça car il est hors de question de la tuer, je me le refuse complètement. Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que la solution est résolue, loin de là. Humpf … Pfiou. Une profonde respiration s'impose. Je ferme les yeux, laissant juste Panilkia s'approcher de moi._

« Je ne pense pas que fermer les yeux soit un signe d'abandon. Peux-tu le confirmer, Nev ? »

« Je n'abandonne rien du tout, désolé de te l'annoncer. Je suis toujours prêt à me battre, même à 200% s'il le faut ! Donc bon, je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Je cherche juste un moyen de réussir à passer outre ta barrière … enfin … ton truc avec l'espace ! »

« Je vois … je vois où tu veux en venir. Je vois parfaitement, oui. »

_Elle semble quand même distante ou ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse … enfin … non. C'est bête et ce n'est pas logique. Je vais tout simplement donner le maximum de ma puissance dans ce coup. Et peut-être que …_

« Dyrkri, est-ce qu'il y a une chance que quelque chose qui ne soit pas physique puisse la toucher directement ? Donc comme les pouvoirs psychiques ou ténébreux. »

« Cela dépend de la façon dont tu les utilises. Si c'est directement sur son corps, tu as tes chances mais tu penses vraiment qu'elle va laisser faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai pas d'autres idées en tête donc autant le faire maintenant ! »

_Je frappe le sol de mon pied droit, projetant le marteau dans les airs avant que celui-ci s'illumine. Je sais que Niny et Migacirpy sont à l'abri donc je n'ai rien à craindre ! Des flots de métal s'échappent du marteau toujours en train de virevolter dans les airs. Comme des épines gigantesques, une pluie de métal commence à s'abattre sur le terrain, tout autour de nous, traçant un désert parcouru par des épines de plus en plus grandes Bien entendu, aucune épine n'arrive à me toucher car je maitrise cela. Je pense que Stelireg serait heureuse de voir comment j'utilise ses pouvoirs, j'en suis même certain._

« Quelle est l'utilité d'une telle chose ? Car je ne crois pas apercevoir de moyens de me battre, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? Je peux facilement créer un espace autour de moi pour éviter cela. »

« JUSTE CA ! » _m'écrie-j'en me plaçant devant elle. A cette portée, impossible qu'elle évite mon attaque ! Je suis convaincu que je peux le faire !_

_JE PEUX LE FAIRE ! Mes yeux deviennent roses un craquement sonore se fait entendre se fait entendre … sauf que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Ce sont juste les arbres et les rochers autour de nous qui se brisent ou se coupent. Panilkia reste immobile alors que je pose un genou au sol. Je crois que j'en ai trop fait … d'un coup._

« Pouvoirs psychiques, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est immatériel ne peut pas être repoussé. Mais visiblement, dans ton souci de ne pas vouloir me tuer, tu t'es affaibli. »

« Je ne me suis pas affaibli … J'ai juste mal visé. »

_Je suis quand même bien nul sur ce coup. Moi qui voulais me montrer impressionnant, j'ai réussi à me louper majestueusement. Néanmoins, alors que je me relevais après avoir repris mon souffle, je remarque que Panilkia avait été quand même touché ? Son regard suit le mien avant qu'elle ne chuchote doucement :_

« Visiblement … j'ai été … affectée. Mes félicitations. »

_Mes félicitations ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Elle est peut-être blessée un peu mais quand même pas de quoi perdre un combat non ? Enfin, je n'estime pas que j'aie eu la victoire sur ce coup ! Pas du tout ! Mais … on dirait pourtant qu'elle considère que si. Ce n'est pas drôle, pas drôle. Vraiment, je n'aime pas ça._

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement, Panilkia ? »

« Que tu as réussi à me battre, voilà tout. J'ai été vaincue. »

« Et plus sérieusement ? Car je n''accepterai pas une victoire de la sorte ! Ça me ferait plus honte qu'autre chose ! Je t'écoute alors ! Parle donc ! »

« Qu'ai-je donc à dire de si spécial ? Je suis maintenant vaincue. Tu peux me dire ou me faire faire tout ce que tu désires, c'est à toi de voir. Tu as toute autorité sur moi. »

_Je crois comprendre. Elle ne veut pas se battre ! Elle ne voulait pas depuis le départ ! Elle avait juste fait semblant ! Elle voulait depuis le début … que je gagne contre elle ! Mais pour quelle raison exacte ? Est-ce qu'elle … comme Dénialka ?_

« Non, c'est juste absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'oserait quand même pas ? »

« Il semblerait que ça soit pourtant le cas, Nev. Elle fait bien cela pour nous rejoindre. Il semblerait que ça soit son but réel depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai été percée à jour aussi facilement que ça ? » _répond Panilkia en ayant un petit sourire, rougissant légèrement, prise en faute. _« Malgré … les menaces, je ne pouvais pas me montrer capable de battre le héros. Je ne m'en sentais pas la force. »

« Et donc … je considère que j'ai réussi à battre la dernière personne avant Harsia ? »

« On peut considérer cela, oui. Toutes mes félicitations. Dénialka et moi-même réunirons nos propres armées pour se lancer à l'assaut d'Harsia à tes côtés. »

« Merci pour tout et … »

_Je … Ah … Je … C'est quoi cette sensation de grand … brûlé ? Tout se trouble subitement alors que je me retrouve au sol, allongé, les yeux grands ouverts. Des cris résonnent autour de moi, tous prononçant mon nom alors que j'ai du mal à répondre._

« PANILKIA ! NOUS NOUS EN DOUTIONS ! »

_Une voix féminine, est-ce que … Panilkia va bien ? Je … l'espère. Mais d'où … vient cette voix féminine ? Pourquoi j'ai mal au dos ? Tellement mal ? Ca me fait terriblement mal. J'ai l'impression de me consumer alors que le dos n'est que la première partie de cette étape. J'ai mal, j'ai vraiment très mal même. Niny et Migacirpya sont déjà à ma hauteur alors que je sens de l'eau s'abattre sur moi … comme pour m'éteindre ? Mais par rapport à quoi ?_

« D'où … D'où vient cette … cette attaque ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? » _demande Panilkia après mes propos._

« Te surveiller bien entendu … et voir si tu faisais correctement ton travail. On se doute que ce ne fut pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Pire, tu as décidé de trahir Harsia. »

« Non, j'ai décidé de suivre Nev depuis le début. Je n'ai pas attendu ce combat pour faire mon choix. Voilà la différence entre vos propos et la réalité. »

« Nev, ne bouge pas … pour le moment. » _me chuchote Dyrkri à l'intérieur de moi. Je sens … l'eau de Migacirpy … mais aussi quelque chose de visqueux. Le miel de Niny ? Où est-ce que … enfin … je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe autour de moi._

« Papa, je vais te soigner alors il ne faut pas trop bouger, d'accord ? »

« J'aimerai surtout savoir ce qui m'est tombé dessus. »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, Nev mais … à part une boule de feu d'au moins de la taille d'un être humain, j'ai rien vu d'autre. Rien du tout. »

« Papa, ne bouge pas s'il te plaît ! » _s'exclame Niny, plus qu'inquiète._

« Hum ? Et la petite femme-Apireine pense vraiment qu'on va la laisser soigner Nev ? » _déclare une secondes voix que je ne connais pas du tout._

« Niny, continues de te charger de soigner Nev. Je pars vous protéger. »

_Migacirpy ? Je dois me relever ! JE DOIS ME RELEVER ! Mais sentir une telle attaque qui m'a foudroyé le dos, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre ! Beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Mais il le faut … il le faut … Ah … Ah … Ah … Ma vie est en jeu mais pas seulement. Et Dyrkri aussi ne semble pas se moquer de moi. C'est sérieux, très sérieux._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le spectre d'une reine

**Chapitre 19 : Le spectre d'une reine**

« Papa ? Est-ce que … ça va mieux ? »

« Ton miel me sert de protection donc oui. Laisse-moi me relever. »

_Mon haut est calciné dans le dos. D'un geste rageur, je le déchire, paraissant torse nu alors qu'une plaque de miel se fait sentir dans mon dos. Je crois que j'ai une leçon à appliquer à ces personnes. Où se trouvent ces femmes-pokémon qui ont cherché à m'agresser ?_

« T'es même pas capable de l'éliminer en un coup ? C'est quoi cette blague ? T'es vraiment inutile, tu le sais hein ? Je ne veux pas dire mais faut pas pousser quand même ! »

« T'es en train de le dire alors mets la en veilleuse avant que je te cogne ! J'ai pas envie de rire avec ces conneries ! Je pensais aussi que ça suffirait mais on dirait bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Et merde ! M'énerve tout ça ! Je vais tous les cogner, tu vas voir comment ça … »

« La ferme, vous deux. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes. » _coupé-je en me tournant vers les deux voix féminines. Je peux leur faire face maintenant._

_Ce n'est pas une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas les regarder en face car … c'est à peine leur ventre que je vois. Je relève les yeux pour me tenir face … à deux femmes-pokémon tout proprement gigantesque. Bien entendu, quand on y réfléchit bien, Giréléna, Panilkia et Dénialka sont aussi très grandes … mais ont parfois un corps simili-cylindrique selon la forme qu'elles peuvent prendre. Donc voilà …_

_Les femmes-pokémon qui me font face mesurent plus de trois mètres, en fait, l'une doit même dépasser les quatre … Mais là, on parle de deux imposantes femmes-pokémon, dont les corps sont … horriblement monstrueux ? Enfin, pas dans le sens laid … mais disons que l'impression de violence, de puissance et autre se fait sentir._

« Alors ? On est un peu effrayé par ce que l'on voit ? Ou alors, le héros aurait peut-être des idées lubriques à nous donner ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« On peut essayer voir de le frapper et de le récupérer. Je crois bien que la déesse Harsia ne serait pas dérangée si on décide de se le garder comme casse-croûte. »

_Comme casse-croûte ? Elles se moquent de moi toutes les deux ? J'ai bien envie de leur expliquer la conception de la vie à laquelle je pense. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que cela leur plaise d'entendre la vérité. Bon, en observant la première, je peux remarquer qu'elle a un corps recouvert d'écailles rouges sur le dos, deux imposantes griffes à la place des mains mais aussi que sa queue … semble se terminer comme une griffe aussi ? Si on rajoute les pointes sur le côté, elle risque de ne pas manquer de piquant de ce que je vois. Elle a aussi une peau … écailleuse mais moins dure sur le devant ? Pour une poitrine tout simplement énorme … mais qui semble normale pour une femme-pokémon de cette taille. Je remarque aussi les lignes noires son dos, mais aussi autour de ses yeux._

« Hey ? Tu as vu ? Il est quand même en train de te détailler de la tête aux pieds ? »

« Je lui fais quelques positions lascives, tu crois ? » _demande la femme-pokémon aux écailles rouges avant que l'autre ne lui réponde :_

« Tu fais comme tu veux, Graudan. De mon côté, je vais me mettre en valeur. Héhéhé. »

« Tsss, t'abuses, Kyourge ! Si j'avais su, je me serais préparée. Non mais je vous jure, quand même … elle exagère quand même pas mal, vous trouvez pas, vous tous ? »

_On doit vraiment répondre ? Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je me concentre et me tourne vers la seconde personne. Celle-ci a du mal à se tenir « debout » car en fait, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme-pokémon du genre poisson ? Enfin, qui semble vivre dans la mer ou autre. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois réagir ou presque. Mais bref, elle ressemble à une femme-Wailord ? En moins « grosse » ou « obèse ». Mais elle a quand même des nageoires caudales mais qui partent vers la verticale au lieu des côtés. Si on rajoute ses grosses pattes, sa nageoire en bout de queue, coupée en plusieurs parties, ses lignes rouges sur son corps bleu mais aussi autour de ses yeux … qui sont noirs avec des pupilles dorées comme Graudan. Bon, niveau poitrine, elle rivalise exactement à Graudan. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'elle s'est redressée pour que la poitrine soit la première chose qu'elle mette en valeur. Oui, enfin, elle est un peu énorme comme femme-pokémon de toute façon._

« Hahaha ! Tu es en train de le dégoûter ! Hahaha ! Ma pauvre fille, t'arrivera jamais à choper de la sorte s'ils ont tous les mêmes réactions ! »

« Normal, t'arrête pas de te foutre de ma gueule alors fermes-la au lieu ! J'ai mieux à faire, beaucoup mieux même ! Non mais je vous jure, vraiment … c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Visiblement, vous êtes des ennemies. Vous n'avez pas hésité un instant à m'attaquer. »

« On aurait fait ça, Kyourge ? Tu crois qu'il en est convaincu ? Ou on peut lui faire croire le contraire ? » _demande Graudan alors que je sais qu'elles se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule. Même si je souffre atrocement et que Dyrkri me crie de la laisser prendre le contrôle des opérations, il en est hors de question ! Mon marteau se transforme en épée._

« Visiblement, je crois qu'il faut pas trop compter dessus. Le vilain garçon a décidé de prendre la forme originelle de son arme. Vraiment … ah … »

« Bon, visiblement, vous ne voulez pas répondre pourquoi vous êtes là ! Je vais … »

« Nous tuer ? Nous combattre ? Tu as vu ton état après une seule de nos attaques ? » _réplique Kyourge avant de faire un mouvement de l'une de ses imposantes pattes. Je ne sais pas d'où elle fait sortir l'eau mais une puissante vague d'eau me projette dans les airs, me rendant si facile à cibler. Je tente de me contrôler et de bien me positionner._

« Et tu crois que tu pourrais résister à une seule de mes attaques ? »

_Je peux voir Graudan qui prépare une sphère enflammée … NON ! Ce ne sont pas des flammes ! C'est une sphère de lave ! D'où est-ce qu'elle est capable de créer quelque chose de la sorte ?! Je n'arrive pas à me mouvoir ! Même en me protégeant, les dégâts seront dramatiques ! Je … je dois faire quelque chose ! La sphère quitte la patte de Graudan pour foncer vers moi ! Purée ! Même avec mon épée ou les pouvoirs des esprits, je …_

« Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

_Je sens un bras qui vient se poser sur mon ventre, m'attirant en arrière. J'ai à peine le temps de saisir ce qui se passe que je suis a sol, la boule de lave continue son chemin pour atteindre un pan de forêt à des centaines de mètres de lave de là, le calcinant comme si de rien n'était. Violent, c'était plus que violent même !_

« Comment vas-tu, Nev ? Tu n'as pas été blessé ? A part ton dos, bien entendu. »

« Panilkia ? Tu … m'as sauvé ? » _bredouille-je, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi. Enfin, non, si elle est de notre côté, ce n'est pas normal et …_

« Est-ce si illogique que je vienne te sauver, Nev ? Bref tu vas bien ? »

« Ca peut aller mais tu sembles … très fatiguée de ton côté aussi, si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Disons qu'utiliser à outrance ce genre de pouvoirs n'est pas sans conséquence. Surtout quand je dois alors transporter tout un corps. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas à ce sujet, Panilkia. » _dis-je en bafouillant alors qu'elle me fait un petit sourire, me signalant par-là que ce n'était pas bien grave._

_Ah oui ? Pour ma part, ça l'est quand même un peu. Enfin, je trouve … Bon, je dois me concentrer et la remercier. Maintenant, j'ai du travail ! J'ai visiblement deux entités légendaires à affronter ! Car oui, je ne crois pas qu'il existe deux femme-pokémon comme elles ! Ce qui veut dire que j'ai beaucoup à faire ! Grandement à faire !_

« J'y vais ! Vous allez comprendre votre douleur ! Niny ! Migacirpy ! Reculez ! »

« Hors de question, papa ! Tu as besoin que l'on te défende et te soigne ! »

« Héhéhé ! S'il s'agit d'eau, je pense que je peux tenir la cadence aussi ! Je peux leur faire face, Nev ! Ne t'en fait donc pas ! Ils ne m'inquiètent pas du tout les deux folles ! »

_Ahem. Je crois que provoquer les « deux folles » comme le fait si bien Migacirpy, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je dirai … comme conseillé hein ? Enfin, ça ne me plait pas du tout. Pas du tout ! Mais je suis prêt ! Je vais laisser Panilkia se reposer !_

« Ne bougez pas de là, Panilkia … ou mettez-vous à l'abri ! »

« Tu me tutoies, tu me vouvoies. Tu es vraiment un spécimen surprenant. Cela se comprend maintenant pourquoi elle … était attirée vers toi. »

« Je ne veux pas parler d'elle … alors ne le faisons pas, merci bien. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était un sujet fâcheux, je m'en excuse, Nev. »  
><em><br>C'est pas vraiment de sa faute non plus hein ? J'hausse les épaules avant de finalement me mettre à courir. J'ai pu récupérer un peu de force, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça devrait me permettre de tenir bon jusqu'à … je ne sais pas quoi en fait._

_Je sais juste que je dois tenir bon ! Si j'ai compris, l'une manie le feu et la lave, l'autre l'eau, rien que ça ! Je peux … hum … est-ce que Dyrkri pourrait venir m'aider ? Et les esprits élémentaires ? Je n'en suis pas si convaincu que ça._

« Elles sont très fortes, Nev, beaucoup plus fortes que les autres … et surtout n'hésitent pas à abuser de celle-ci pour arriver à leur fin. »

« Je me doute mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! HORS DE QUESTION ! DYRKRI ! RYGAGAGI ! LES FILLES ! ON Y VA TOUTES ENSEMBLE ! »

« To… toutes ensemble ? Nev, ton corps ne le supportera pas vraiment. Tu es déjà fatigué et exténué, tu devrais te modérer quand même un peu au cas où. »

« Pas le temps, Rygagagi ! ON Y VA MAINTENANT ! »

« Kyourge, regarde donc comme il fait du zèle, notre petit héros. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, je veux bien que l'on s'amuse à deux avec lui ! »

« C'est si gentiment proposé que je ne peux pas refuser ! HAHAHAHA ! On va aller le bloquer et le paralyser ! » _répond Kyourge après les propos de sa comparse aux écailles rouges. Elles croient vraiment que je suis incapable de me défendre ? Mais pour qui elles se prennent ces deux-là ? Une armure de roche se forme autour de moi, des pointes de métal en sortant en même temps que le sol se verglace aux pieds de mes deux adversaires._

_J'arrive à parer les deux griffes qui s'abattent sur moi sauf que je me retrouvé enfoncé dans le sol de plusieurs mètres. C'est quoi ça ? Un cratère ? Elles exagèrent ! C'est quand même pas leur force non ? Et mon armure de pierre se brise aussitôt avant qu'une petite voix ne se fasse entendre, très faible et triste :_

« Je … suis désolée, Nev. Je ne peux … pas …faire plus. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Rigorek. Tant que les autres sont aussi en … »

_AH ! Mon corps ? Je commence à tituber, ayant du mal à rester debout. Ce coup était plus puissant que je ne le croyais ? Non, quand même pas. Mais il m'a sonné ? Je … Je ne sais pas mais j'arrive à peine à tenir debout._

« JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS BATTRE ! «

« HAHAHAHA ! Petit malin ! On va t'apprendre la vie ! On n'est pas aussi douces que les trois rigolotes ! » _s'exclame avec véhémence Graudan._

_Deux griffes s'abattent sur moi sur les côtés, venant m'écraser violemment alors que je sens mes os qui se fissurent. Tout ce qui était partie intégrante des esprits élémentaires n'est plus présent. Je sens déjà une sombre aura qui m'entoure, la voix de Dyrkri murmurant :_

« Je préfère encore … ne plus être dans ton corps et faire mon maximum … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dyrkri ? Je … »

_Une vague aqueuse me soulève au-dessus du sol, me libérant des griffes alors que je me retrouve entouré par des vagues. Voilà maintenant que je suis à la hauteur des deux titans … car je dois les appeler ainsi. Elles peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent de moi, je suis trop fatigué pour combattre visiblement ! C'est stupide !_

« Hahaha … Tu sembles si chétif … Je me demande si on peut te retirer un membre comme une poupée de porcelaine. Cela me semble amusant. »

« Ou alors, on peut s'amuser avec lui ? On tue les autres et … »

« NE LES TOUCHEZ SURTOUT PAS ! »

_Je coupe la parole avant de créer une entaille sur la joue de Kyourge avec mon épée. Je suis peut-être dans un sale état mais elles n'ont pas retiré mon arme ! Une ligne de sang apparait sur le visage de Kyourge, celle-ci passant une patte dessus, observant ce que je viens de faire. Son visage se déforme en un rictus horrible, signe de sa colère qui va me tomber dessus :_

« D'accord, d'accord ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Tu as abîmé mon visage ?! JE VAIS ABIMER TOUT TON CORPS ! TU VAS COMPRENDRE TA DOULEUR ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? » _dis-je en ironisant alors que je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à cela, pas du tout même. Je me sens terriblement faible … oh … Mon corps est soulevé d'une griffe, rapproché de l'eau qui a formé comme des murs autour de moi et Kyourge. Je crois qu'elle veut m'enfermer à l'intérieur._

« Je devrais peut-être te noyer ? Que tu perdes conscience et qu'ensuite, j'aille te récupérer ? HAHAHAH ! OUI ! JE VAIS FAIRE CA ! MAIS D'ABORD, JE VAIS TE PROJETER AU SOL ! MON PETIT SALOPARD ! »

_Elle s'apprête à me jeter au sol comme un vulgaire chiffon. Avec sa force, sans protection, mes os ne tiendront pas, je ne crois pas que je pourrai … _

« On évite de le toucher, grogniasse. »

_Je rouvre les yeux juste pour remarquer un poing ganté de noir qui frappe le visage de Kyourge jusqu'à ce que … AH ! Je suis lâché dans le vide ! Mais j'ai remarqué que le poing ganté de noir a traversé le mur aqueux qui était proche de nous. Je tente de me préparer à atteindre le sol avec violence mais rien de tout cela …_

_Rien du tout même. J'ai juste mon corps … réceptionné dans un décolleté généreux, une forte chaleur m'envahissant sans même que je ne puisse réagir. Lorsque je peux lever les yeux, je remarque deux saphirs qui m'observent._

« C'est comme ça pour nos retrouvailles ? »

_Nos retrouvailles ? Ce visage … ce corps cylindrique, cette poitrine, ce bustier, cette chevelure … c'est … C'est … elle. Elle est vivante ? Giréléna ? Elle est … vivante !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : La haïr

**Chapitre 20 : La haïr**

« Giréléna ? Giréléna ? C'est toi ? »

« Tu voudrais que ça soit qui d'autre hein ? Bon, fais attention, je te dépose au sol. »

_Je suis … sous le choc … C'est bien Giréléna. Je ne pensais pas … enfin … je ... je veux une explication ! Je veux une explication sur le fait qu'elle soit encore vivante alors qu'elle était morte et … AH NON ! Ce n'est quand même pas une morte-vivante hein ?! Ce n'est pas ça hein ? Qu'elle me fasse pas peur comme ça ! Je la regarde avec étonnement, attendant une réponse de sa part qui n'arrive pas. Ah oui, je n'ai pas posé la question, ça n'aide pas._

« Ca va ? T'as pas l'air en forme non plus, Nev. »

« Euh … Tu le crois vraiment ? Mon dos est recouvert de miel car il a été calciné par ces bonnes femmes. Je pense que je pourrai aller mieux, entre nous. »

« Mouais. Je vois ça … bon ben, mets-toi à l'abri, je m'occupe de ça. »

« ATTENDS UN PEU ! Je veux des explications et … »

« Ça peut pas attendre un peu ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'on a des emmerdes là ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin non plus hein ? »

_Elle a entièrement raison mais je veux des réponses ! Surtout à cette question : comment ?! Mais … je sais que je n'aurai rien pour l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve ! Ou qu'est-ce que ça m'angoisse et … non ?_

« Tsss ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Dyrkri ?! REPONDS-NOUS ! » _s'écrit la femme pokémon aux écailles rouges, énervée en ma direction._

« Pourquoi je le ferais si je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire hum ? J'au pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous, les fillettes. Retournez jouer à la bagarre entre vous. »

« Toi, on va t'extraire de lui et te mutiler. On attendait que ça depuis des siècles et … »

« Fais attention, tu as tes rides d'énervement qui apparaissent sur ton front. » _coupa une nouvelle fois Dyrkri, visiblement peu effrayée par les menaces du duo._

_Moi ? De mon côté ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que … enfin bon … juste que … comment est-ce je peux expliquer réellement ça ? Je n'y arrive pas en fait. Je ne sais pas comment je peux expliquer tout ça. Je suis juste perdu, complètement perdu. Kyourge fat un claquement de doigts, des murs aqueux se formant autour d'elle._

« Que tu sois arrivée, ça va juste permettre de t'éliminer définitivement, fillette. »

« Ah bon ? Tu vas appeler ta bande pour ça ? Ca fait quelques que j'ai pas eu le droit à une bonne bagarre et je t'avoue que ça me démange. »

« Je suis ta femme, tu ne vas pas regretter le voyage, gamine ! »

« Oh par contre, j'ai préféré éviter de venir seule. Question de sécurité, hahaha. »

_Un claquement de doigts et aussitôt, des petits rires se font entendre. Je me retourne et aperçoit une femme-Persian. Qu'est-ce que … D'autres claquements de doigts … non, quand même pas ? C'est une blague hein ? Pourquoi elles sont toutes la ?_

« Je pense que je vous serais aussi très utile, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Une dernière voix qui me fait lever le regard en direction du ciel. Dénialka ? Je … Non ? Il y a les trois réunies ! Les trois cousines ?! Même si cela est juste … impossible à imaginer, elles sont pourtant toutes réunies devant mes yeux. J'ai du mal à y croire, beaucoup de mal mais pourtant, c'est le cas ! C'est le cas ! Et je crois que même là, les deux femmes-pokémon qui sont nos adversaires ont compris qu'elles ne feraient pas le poids._

« Tsss, ça, c'était par contre pas prévu. Les quatre guignols au service de Giréléna, pas de problèmes, on les prend à une main … mais les trois autres réunies, c'est un peu hors de portée. On fait quoi ? On les extermine quand même ? » _demande Graudan, prête à frapper le sol de toutes ses forces pour se faire entendre._

« Comme tu veux, elle est pas venue avec nous sinon, elle aurait déjà tout rasé. »

« Ouais, je le sais parfaitement mais bon … qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve de laisser le cloporte encore en vie. Peut-être que si l'on se dép… »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les quatre générales de Giréléna sont autour de moi, formant un cercle. Rapidement, elles sont rejointes par les trois demoiselles … est-ce que je peux les appeler reines quand même ? Bref, elles sont aussi en position, mies en triangle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une garde personnelle… et Giréléna dirige les opérations. A côté, Niny et Migacirpy sont juste estomaquées, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je veux bien les comprendre et les croire, cela me semble normal d'être complètement déboussolées. Je le suis moi-même sous le choc et je laisse faire. Giréléna déclare solennellement :_

« Vous voulez vraiment essayer ? Je peux vous rayer de la surface de cette planète. Ca sera bien plus simple que tout le reste hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Et en plus, elle s'en vante. Elle a besoin d'autrui. Je te prends en un contre un ! » _s'exclame Graudan avec rage, serrant la griffe droite._

« Blablabla. C'est tout ou rien. Alors ? Toujours tentée ? »

« On s'en va, Kyourge. On n'a pas trop le choix. On se faire défoncer. »

« Ah ça … Je suis sûre qu'Harsia sera pas vraiment joyeuse. »

_Les deux femmes-pokémon frappent le sol avec une violence inouïe, provoquant des tremblements de terre un peu partout alors que je tente de rester sur mes pied puis plus rien. Malgré l'énervement et l'agacement, elles s'éloignent sans chercher plus la confrontation._

« C'est … vraiment fini ? Wow … Je tiens à peine debout. »

_Je dis cela alors que je commence à tituber. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment … le combat en lui-même qui m'a essoufflé, loin de là. Juste que … Oh. Je crois que c'est les émotions, je suis tout simplement exténué et fatigué, je ne peux pas faire mieux._

_J'aperçois un mouvement de la part de Giréléna pour me rattraper mais je ne m'effondre pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je prends appui sur mon pied droit avant de repousser violemment la femme-Giratina en arrière, la faisant tomber au sol._

« Qu'est-ce que … » _commencent à dire Niny et Migacirpy alors que je tiens fermement mon épée en main. Cette colère et cette haine qui m'habitent. Ce n'est pas Dyrkri qui me fait ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! C'est … c'est ma propre colère._

« Je vous interdis à toutes … de vous approcher d'elle et moi. »

_Mon épée en main, j'avance pas à pas vers Giréléna. Celle-ci est toujours au sol mais ne semble même pas étonnée de ma réaction. En fait, elle est … même soulagée ? Ca m'énerve encore plus ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE LE SOIT !_

« Giréléna, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne suis pas morte, je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu pensais vraiment qu'une attaque, même issue de Dyrkri pourrait venir à bout de ma personne ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai vu ton cœur arrêter de battre ! Tu avais un trou dans le ventre ! Je suis sûr et certain de ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela implique ? »

« Que tu devais être morte ! Tu devais être morte ! Et ne me parle pas comme ça ! »

_Je la menace de mon arme, je ne lui laisse vraiment pas le choix ! Qu'elle comprenne sa position, je ne suis pas là pour rire ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Alors stop !_

« Je ne suis pas morte, ce n'est pas le plus important ? Je n'ai jamais été morte. Je suis capable simplement de me faire passer pour morte, voilà la différence. »

« Et le trou ?! La disparition ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Que je me suis téléportée dans une autre dimension pendant tout ce temps. Difficile à croire ? Dénialka et Panilkia peuvent te le confirmer si tu préfères. »

_Je me retourne vers les deux cousines de Giréléna mais mon arme reste pointée vers elle. Un hochement de tête de leur part et je sais donc que c'est la vérité. Foutage de gueule. Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule ! DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! Non … Il y a encore une possibilité … de rédemption, j'en suis convaincu. Il y a une … raison._

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas contacté pendant tout ce temps ?! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai fait, Nev ? Explique-moi donc, je t'écoute. »

« Et … pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! »

« Faire quoi, Nev ? Visiblement, malgré les années, tu as peut-être gagné du muscle sur le corps mais niveau réflexion, tu restes toujours aussi candide. »

_Elle ne bouge pas de sa position, elle est toujours couchée au sol alors que la lame de mon épée reste pointée vers sa gorge. J'ai une folle … une folle envie … de … la tuer. J'ai une folle envie de l'éliminer ! Je veux juste la …_

« JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA ?! »

« Tu parles de la manipulation ? Te faire croire à ma mort ? Car si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas eu la volonté pour aller combattre Dénialka et Panilkia. Résultat des courses ? Tu as été plus qu'excellent dans ce domaine. »

« Donc tout ça … c'est juste pour me manipuler hein ? Tu en jamais rien eu à faire du reste, de tout ce qui t'entoure. La seule chose qu'importait, c'est de rallier tes deux sœurs hein ? »

« A peu de choses près, tu n'as pas tort. Intéressant non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? C'était très ingénieux de ma part. Maintenant, nous avons assez de forces pour combattre Harsia. »

« Tu te fous de moi jusqu'au bout hein ? Ca te fait plaisir … ça … »

« De voir ta petite tête d'ahuri traumatisé par cette nouvelle ? je pense que ce n'est pas si mal que ça, oui, Nev. Vraiment, tu te fais si facilement avoir, c'est à se demander si tu ne le fais pas exprès dans le fond. Tu peux me l'avouer hein ? »

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! SI C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX TANT ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me galvanise : la haine par rapport à ses paroles ?! Le fait que je la revois ?! Mais de ma main libre, je la soulève au-dessus du sol, la tenant par le coup alors que quelques mouvements se font dans mon dos. Aussitôt, une vague ténébreuse repousse tout le monde, créant un cratère tout autour de moi._

« N'osez même pas vous … approcher, compris ? »

« Nev ! Arrête ça ! Tu lui fais mal ! » _me hurle Dénialka._

« ET ALORS ?! Tu crois que je ne souffre pas moi ?! Que je suis fait de métal ?! Cette femme-pokémon n'a aucune considération pour moi ! JE NE SUIS RIEN DU TOUT ! RIEN DE RIEN ! Et tu veux que je la laisse me manipuler ainsi ?! »

« Non, bien entendu, Nev. On comprend ce que tu … » _commence à dire Panilkia mais je m'écris à nouveau de toutes mes forces :_

« NON ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE ! PAS COMPRENDRE DU TOUT ! »

_Comment ces idiotes peuvent-elles croire qu'elles savent ce que je ressens ?! Giréléna ! Cette … cette femme-Giratina n'a… je ne suis rien pour elle ! Rien du tout ! Rien ! Je vais lui trancher la tête pour être sûr qu'elle soit morte ! Comme ça, j'en serai sûr et certain !_

« Papa ! S'il te plaît ! Ne fait pas ça ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

« Tais-toi, Niny ! Cette femme-pokémon est la pire aberration qui existe dans ce monde ! Elle fait tout pour que je la tue mais elle peut savoir une chose … elle va être servie ! »

« Oh ? Tu prends mes réclamations au pied de la lettre ? Alors, je peux aussi te dire une dernière chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne devrait pas trop te déranger. »

« Boucle-la. Aies au moins la décence de mourir en silence, Giréléna. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu imaginais nos retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas hein ? Enfin, si tu me tues, ce qui serait plus que logique vu à quel point tu me hais de tout ton être, je peux te demander néanmoins de t'occuper d'elle quand je ne serai plus là ? »

« M'occuper d'elle ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Il est au courant maintenant. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte là ? Je regarde autour de moi, me tournant vers Dénialka et les autres. Pourtant, elles ne m'observent pas, elles semblent regarder derrière moi. Y a même quelques sourires aux lèvres, le genre qui montre que l'on fond devant … tant de … Non !_

_Qu'est-ce que … Hein ? Y a pas une ombre derrière Giréléna ? Malgré le fait que je la tienne par le cou, elle a quand même le reste du corps au sol mais … hein ? Il y a un problème là. Je crois apercevoir une seconde queue … puis furtivement, un œil bleu ainsi qu'une moitié de visage sort de sa cachette derrière Giréléna. Le visage me remarque puis vient aussi se remettre derrière la femme-Giratina._

« C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire, Giréléna ? »

_Je retire ma main de son cou mais je garde mon arme dans l'autre. Je veux une explication ! Je veux … quoi ? Je … Je cligne des yeux pour être sûr de bien comprendre._

« N'hésite pas à te montrer. C'est bien toi qui voulait le voir non ? »

« … … … Il fait peur. » _bredouille une petite voix que je tente de reconnaître aussitôt._

« C'est normal, il est en colère contre moi. Pas contre toi. Il n'a rien contre toi. Alors, n'hésites pas et montre-toi, mon ange. »

« … … … D'accord. Je veux bien. »

_Finalement, l'ombre sort du dos de Giréléna. Une petite chevelure argentée en forme de deux couettes, retenues par des roses blanches. Une queue aux rayures dorées et noires mais aussi un bustier de même sorte que Giréléna bien que l'enfant n'ait rien à montrer et … Giréléna ? Enfant ? Giréléna ? Enfant ? Ca ne serait … quand même … pas … la fille de Giréléna ?!_


	21. L'histoire d'une vie : Gilitée

**L'histoire d'une vie : Gilitée**

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ma fille. Tu peux lui dire ton nom, si tu veux. » _murmure Giréléna à la petite fille-pokémon alors que je reste stoïque bien que mon bras s'abaisse avec lenteur._

« Je … Je … Je … Je me nomme … nomme … Je me nomme … »

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger hein ? » _dis-je pour la rassurer avant de faire que mon épée reprenne sa forme de pendentif, le remettant autour de mon cou._

« Les humains, ça ne mange pas les petites-filles pokémon ? » _me demande-t-elle en ouvrant en grand ses yeux alors que je fais un hochement négatif de la tête._

« Ne me dit pas que ta mère a essayé de te faire croire ça quand même ? Les humains ne font pas ça … ou du moins, ce n'est pas du tout mon cas, si cela peut te rassurer. »

« Non non ! Moi … euh … je m'appelle Gilitée et j'ai … j'ai deux ans ! Ou trois ? Je sais pas trop, j'ai deux ans au moins, je sais ça ! »

_Elle n'est pas un peu trop mignonne pour ça ? Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus et j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir une Giréléna miniature. Je tapote doucement sa tête avant de lui répondre avec tendresse :_

« Et moi, mon nom, c'est Nev. Enchanté de te connaître. »

« Ooooooh. » _me dit-elle en clignant des yeux. Elle se tourne vers Giréléna puis vers moi, puis à nouveau vers sa mère pour la regarder longuement. _« Maman, est-ce que … »

« C'est le cas, Gilitée. Je peux te le confirmer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est le cas, Giréléna ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as appris encore à cet enfant ? »

_Je commence de suite à me montrer exaspéré, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça et … ce genre d'imbécilités ! Pourtant, Giréléna me regarde avec dépit avant de dire :_

« Et tu n'as aucune question sur qui pourrait être son père, hein ? »

« Vu les coups de poignard dans le dos, je ne crois pas m'être posé celle-ci. Je devrais ? »

« Tu le ferais bien. Tu es en train de la rendre plus que triste, idiot du village. »

« De qui ? Arrête de m'insulter et … »

_Triste ? Elle ne parle quand même pas de … AH SI ! Y a Gilitée qui est en train de faire une moue plus que triste ! Qu'est-ce que … je regarde à gauche et à droite puis euh … je dois faire quoi ? Attendez un peu, si elle est triste, c'est pour quelle raison ? J'ai rien dit ou fait de mal non ? Enfin, sauf si y a une possibilité que … Enfin … Non ? J'observe Giréléna, posant mes yeux brièvement sur Gitilée avant de regarder la femme-Giratina qui détourne la tête, rougissant très faiblement sans me répondre par l'affirmative._

« Gilitée, je suis … ton père. Enfin, je suis convaincu de l'être. »

« Tu es mon papa. Maman, elle ne voulait pas que je me montre dans l'eau à chaque fois mais moi, je voulais te voir tant et tant que ça ! »

« Je … wow … je suis vraiment papa. »

« Tu n'es pas content ? » _me dit-elle avec tristesse alors que j'hoche la tête négativement. Attention ! Je ne vais pas lui mettre de mauvaises idées dans le crâne !_

« Bien sûr que si ! Bien sûr que si ! Viens par-là, toi ! »

_Je crois que c'est ce que je dois faire. J'avais de l'entraînement avec Niny avant qu'elle ne grandisse aussi rapidement et donc, je suis rôdé. Je prends la petite fille-Giratina dans mes bras, venant la serrer contre mon cœur alors qu'elle pousse un petit rire de joie. Vraiment, c'est ma fille. J'ai une fille quoi ! Une véritable fille !_

« Papa, tu m'aimes comme ta fille ? Enfin, comme ta fille-Apireine ? »

_Drôle de question, puis je me rappelle que si c'est bien la petite voix qui me parlait depuis des semaines, alors … elle devait être un peu au courant. Je me devais de la rassurer ! Il s'agissait quand même de ma fille. Avec tendresse, je lui caresse sa chevelure, chuchotant :_

« Tu es ma véritable fille. J'aime énormément Niny mais toi, je vais t'aimer plus encore. »

« C'est possible ça, papa ? De m'aimer encore plus tout plein ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu veux essayer avec moi ? » _dis-je alors qu'elle relève la tête pour me faire un petit baiser sur la joue. Je le lui rends avec tendresse, la gardant auprès de moi. Bien entendu, bien entendu … c'est normal et logique Ah … ma propre fille._

« C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, papa ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est le cas. Bon euh et … »

_AHEM ! Je viens de repenser à quelque chose. Je me tourne vers les autres personnes. Z… Zut, j'avais presque oublié leurs existences à toutes. Bon, euh … Comment je suis sensé expliquer cela ? Surtout que … Enfin, Giréléna !_

« Giréléna ! Je t'interdis de me cacher ma fille dorénavant ! La prochaine fois, ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir avec elle ! »

« La prochaine fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer là ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il projette d'avoir une famille nombreuse, cousine. » _chuchote Dénialka._

« Peut-être veut-il en avoir une dizaine ? Cela est un bon chiffre. » _complète Panilkia._

« Vous deux ! N'en rajoutez pas ! » _s'écrit Giréléna comme prise en faute alors que j'hausse un sourcil. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça. Juste que … pendant deux ans voire plus, elle m'a caché la vérité … mais aussi mon enfant. Je soulève Gilitée, la prenant dans mes bras. Oh ! Elle semble déjà assez lourde mais bon, je peux quand même la porter ! Il s'agit de ma fille hein ? Je ne vais pas lui refuser ça. Sauf que dès l'instant où je me lève, sa queue s'enroule autour de mon ventre, comme une ceinture avant qu'elle ne colle son petit corps contre mon torse, passant ses bras autour de mon cou, tête posée contre mon épaule._

« Maintenant, je suis attachée à papa ! Je le quitte plus du tout ! »

« Ahem … euh … Je n'ai rien contre cette idée, je dois avouer. Fais attention quand même à toi, c'est peut-être étouffant ou si tu as mal, tu arrêtes, d'accord ? »

« Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »

« Ohla … Elle me semble faire du zèle ou c'est moi ? »

« Au moins, elle est beaucoup plus expressive dans ses sentiments que notre reine. » _déclare la femme-Persian dans un grand éclat de rire._

« Pirsène, n'embête pas Giréléna, tu la fais rougir. Quand même, elle est aussi grande que moi pour le moment, la petite Gilitée, je devrai en profiter. » _continue Mana en souriant à son tour._

« Humpf. C'est donc ça une enfant ? Ce … n'est … pas si vilain. » _murmure Pteraclès, touchant son ventre pour le caresser. Je crois qu'elle a une idée en tête de son côté._

« Jamais je n'aurai de famille tant que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir éradiqué complètement nos adversaires ! Nous n'avons pas la tête à ça et … »

« Elle est si mignonneeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

_Aie ! Ce que je pensais va arriver ! Voilà que Niny vient de crier, courant vers Gilitée alors que Migacirpy marche derrière elle, amusée par la situation. Elles s'approchent de moi et j'entends un petit grognement de la part de Giréléna._

« Pa… Papa. C'est pas elle ta vraie fille hein ? »

« Hum ? Niny est autant ma fille que toi … enfin, un peu moins puisque toi, tu es de mon sang. Mais bref, tu peux leur dire bonjour si tu veux. »

_Elle se met à regarder Niny et Migacirpy pendant quelques secondes avant de cacher son visage contre moi, gênée et intimidée. Hum, je crois bien qu'elle est tout le contraire de Giréléna. Il y a toute une bonne éducation à faire à ce sujet._

« Bon … euh … même si c'est peut-être pas le bon moment, vous voulez que je vous invite toutes à manger ? Je me dis que ça peut vous faire du bien. »

« Avec ton dos calciné, tu te crois en état de faire quelque chose ? » _marmonne Giréléna avant que son ventre ne se mette à gronder, signe d'une faim des plus des plus loquaces._

« Surement puisque visiblement, j'ai un estomac déjà à nourrir. Gitilée, tu veux voir comment ton papa cuisine ? Ca te tente ? »

« Maman, elle disait que c'était le truc qu'elle regrettait le plus ! »

« Hum ? Quoi ? Que je fasse à manger ? Je ne suis pas un cuisinier exceptionnel hein ? » _dis-je bien que Giréléna s'exprime aussitôt :_

« Gilitée ! Tais-toi ! Tu parles beaucoup trop maintenant ! D'habitude, tu vas dans ton coin et tu oses à peine ouvrir la bouche quand nous étions seules ! »

« Oui mais c'est mon papa alors je peux parler autant que je veux avec lui ! »

_Aie, y a de la rébellion dans l'air ou c'est moi ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop le cas mais je me dépêche de prendre Gilitée correctement pour nous emmener dans un endroit moins détruit. Bon … faire autant à manger, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait quadrupler les effectifs dans la journée. En fait, même … il va falloir faire quelques courses._

« Ahem … Vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obligées de toutes m'accompagner hein ? »

« Il est si rare … voir presque unique pour nous, de nous déplacer parmi les villages humains et femmes-pokémon. Nous n'allons donc pas perdre cette chance unique. »

« Oui mais bon … Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de moi ? Que j'ai une armée de femmes-pokémon à mes côtés ? »

_Car bon, si je compte bien, j'ai trois cousines, deux demoiselles-pokémon, quatre générales d'une reine et enfin, une fille dans mes bras. Ca me fait … dix femmes-pokémon autour de moi. D'ailleurs, Giréléna est proche de moi, très proche même. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué de suite mais bon … elle est … très proche._

« Un souci, Giréléna ? Tu me colles étrangement. »

« J'ai quand même le droit d'être près de ma fille, non ? Tu ne vas pas me refuser ça ? »

« Si j'étais méchant, je dirai que si. Mais je ne le suis pas, loin de là. »

« Ah bon ? Toi ? Méchant ? Elle est où la blague ? »

« Papa, il discute beaucoup avec maman ! Papa, tu sais que Maman, elle te regardait souvent dans l'eau ? Parce qu'elle disait que tu étais juste un idiot qui ne savait pas se protéger ! »

« Ah bon ? Tant que ça ? C'est toujours sympathique. »

_Mais bon, je crois que je ferai mieux de ne pas en tenir compte. Giréléna, je ne vais pas y tenir compte. Le meilleur moment, c'est celui que je vais passer avec me fille. Elle est toujours dans mes bras et ne m'a pas lâché depuis le début de la marche._

« C'est ma fille. La mienne. » _murmure-je, ayant encore du mal à y croire._

« Tu voulais qu'elle soit à qui d'autre, je te jure. »

« Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu avoir d'autres hommes dans ta vie hein ? »

« T'es en train d'insinuer que je coucherai avec n'importe qui, c'est bien ça ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu risques de prononcer, je te préviens. »

« Je n'ai rien insinué du tout. Moi-même, à part quelques attouchements, je n'ai rien fait d'autres. De toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas. »

« Maman ? Papa ? Vous n'allez pas vous disputer quand même hein ? »

_Je préfère éviter, elle a entièrement raison. J'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle … pas pour maintenant. Pas avec nos retrouvailles. Mais c'est à Giréléna de voir ce qu'elle veut faire. Je ne l'en empêcherai pas … sauf de me retirer ma fille. C'est ma fille qui est dans mes bras. J'ai tellement de temps à rattraper avec elle, je ne la lâcherai pas !_

« Papa, tu me fais un peu mal à me serrer aussi fort. »

« Oh ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas, ma petite douceur. »

« C'est pas grave, papa. Je peux aussi te serrer très fort ? » _me demande-t-elle. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle se calfeutre bien contre moi. Purée, autant avec Giréléna, c'est la guerre froide, autant avec elle, je fonds._

« Nev, sache néanmoins une chose. Car on ne sait jamais avec toi. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? »

« Je ne t'aime pas. Si je suis ici, c'est simplement pour elle, pas pour toi. »

« Tant mieux, c'est réciproque. Tu ne crois pas que j'allais t'accepter dans ma vie après tout ce que tu m'as fait hein ? Dorénavant, je considère ça comme purement « professionnel », rien d'autre. Notre enfant n'a pas à prendre pour nos erreurs. »

« Hein ? Je … Euh … » _commence-t-elle à dire, balbutiant, un peu étonnée par mes propos. Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? _« Ca ne te dérange pas du tout ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu as fait ta vie de ton côté, en m'ignorant superbement. Il ne faut pas croire que tout le monde peut finir heureux, c'est tout. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Rares sont les couples qui tiennent jusqu'au bout. Je n'insinue pas le fait que nous étions un couple hein ?! » _s'écrit-elle pour se donner consistance._

« Surement. Je crois que je l'ai cru, au départ. Je me suis trompé. »

_Fin de la discussion. Elle déclare qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? D'accord, cela ne changera pas ma vie. J'ai pu abandonner tout espoir avec elle depuis ces dernières années. Je vais en terminer avec Harsia pour permettre à Gilitée d'avoir une enfance dans un monde en paix._


End file.
